Poemas de Guerra
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Milo despierta en un lugar desconocido para él. Una chica que asegura ser su hermana le dice que estuvo en coma por 7 años. Al poco después se da cuenta que su cosmos y el Santuario han desaparecido. Él asegura estar dormido, pero ¿y si no lo está?
1. Introducción

Algunos puntos que me gustaría mencionar antes de comenzar el fic para evitar confusiones y demás ^^:

1) No sigue la línea temporal de SS, es decir, olvídense en si es después o antes de algún suceso del manga/ánime (pueden tomarlo como un "What if?" si así lo desean).  
2) Se dividirá en "poemas" (de ahí su nombre =P) que a su vez se dividirán en capítulos y estos, en ocasiones, en subcapítulos.  
3) Es independiente de cualquier fanfic/oneshot/songfic que haya publicado yo antes.  
4) La publicación de los capítulos será mensual.

Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que sea de su agrado =). Sus reviews son bienvenidos =).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Milo despertó de golpe. El lugar en el que se encontraba se le hizo completamente extraño; un cuarto sencillo de un color amarillo pastel y el techo blanco y rugoso. Volteó hacia ambos lados para así ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero al no hallar nada ni nadie conocido, se sentó en la cama. Al momento, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se hizo presente, lo que lo obligó a llevarse una mano a la sien. En eso, la puerta de la desconocida habitación se abrió.

-¡Despertaste! -dijo una chica emocionada. Su cabello era largo, hasta las rodillas y azul marino, ojos verdes y grandes, mirada muy expresiva, piel morena clara y las facciones de su rostro eran muy delicados. Lentamente se acercó a él. Milo sólo la miraba extrañado, no la conocía, pero ella a él sí... tal vez era una caballero femenino del Santuario sin su máscara y él se encontraba dentro del cuarto en el que ella dormía. Pero eso era ilógico y absurdo. Todas ellas tenían prohibido llevar a un hombre a esa zona del santuario y, la que desobedeciera esa orden, era castigada con severidad. En muchas ocasiones llegaban a morir por la gravedad de las heridas y en otras tantas permanecían en cama durante días e incluso semanas. Por esa simple y sencilla razón, Milo sabía que estar en el lugar de entrenamiento de las caballero femenino era una idea absurda y estúpida, además, la chica que tenía frente a él no tenía ninguna señal de ser una amazona del Santuario; usaba un vestido corto, sencillo y ligero a la vista color verde y no la clásica ropa que ellas solían llevar para entrenar. Sabía de antemano que en la fuente no se encontraba y mucho menos en su templo o en el de alguno de sus compañeros. Donde quiera que se encontrara… no estaba dentro de los terrenos del Santuario... y eso era alarmante.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó ella; asombrada, emocionada y feliz, la voz le sonaba quebrada y su mirada esmeralda estaba vidriosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir debido a la enorme alegría que la invadía en ese momento, y eso sólo lo desconcertó más-. Los doctores me decían que perdiera las esperanzas pero...

-¿Qué? -logró preguntar estupefacto, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Has estado durmiendo durante años, Milo -respondió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro-. Cuando te vi, tirado en el suelo, con una profunda herida en la cabeza, pensé que...

-¿Quién eres? -la interrumpió, serio. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció al instante y se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba. Varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos, pero eso a Milo no le importó, sólo quería saber quién era ella y cómo demonios había dado a ese lugar.

-Soy tu hermana, Milo -su voz sonaba quebrada y temblorosa- ¿Qué no recuerdas a tu hermana mayor Mylene?

-Yo no tengo hermanas ni hermanos -respondió Milo frío y mirándola fijamente. Mylene dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente dolida.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...

-Me voy.

Milo se levantó de la cama, pero al momento de estar en pie, le dio un mareo. No le tomó mucha importancia y se encaminó a la salida del cuarto.

-¡Espera, Milo! - exclamó Mylene alarmada y se puso a su lado, tomándolo del brazo-. ¡No puedes irte así!... acabas de despertar después de mucho tiempo... tus piernas aun están débiles al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo y si te vas, tú... yo -Milo se zafó de la mano de Mylene y la volteó a ver molesto-. Milo...

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó de pronto, irritado.

-¿Dónde está qué, Milo? - respondió ella intrigada y confundida por la pregunta.

-La armadura que traía puesta.

-¿Armadura? - Mylene se intrigó más.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Milo nuevamente quien ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Lo siento, Milo, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando -Milo perdió la compostura y la tomó de ambos brazos con violencia. Mylene se asustó ante eso.

-No mientas.

-En serio, Milo, no sé de qué...

-¡No mientas! - alzó la voz.

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! -gritó Mylene mientras intentaba zafarse. Milo volvió a controlarse y la soltó.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste mientras estabas en coma? -preguntó Mylene al borde del llanto sin dejar de mirar al suelo y sobarse los brazos.

-Yo nunca he estado en coma -Mylene volteó a verlo. En su mirada se notaba claramente lo destrozada que se sentía por todo lo que acababa de acontecer.

-¿Tan... tan real fue ese sueño que... que piensas que es verdad?

-No fue ningún sueño.

-Ninguna persona usa una armadura hoy en día, Milo... sólo los niños en sus fantasías y los adultos en sus sueños... pero no en la vida real.

-No fue ningún sueño -dijo más para sí mismo que para Mylene. Una pequeña parte de él estaba creyendo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero era imposible que él lo hubiera soñado todo... todas esas cruentas batallas... todos sus compañeros... Athena... Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese cosmos cálido que despedía Athena no lo sentía en ese momento siendo que siempre era así. Tampoco sentía el cosmo de alguno de sus compañeros. Sin decir una sola palabra, Milo salió de la habitación, dejando a Mylene con la palabra en la boca. Después de varios pasos, se percató de que estaba en un hospital y que traía puesta una bata gris azulada de mangas cortas y el largo hasta las rodillas. Se regresó de nueva cuenta a la habitación en la que había estado hacia unos momentos.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? -preguntó Milo mientras buscaba desesperado por todo el cuarto, aventando todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino al suelo. Mylene se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba al lado del baño y sacó una playera negra de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla pulcramente doblados.

-Toma -respondió y se la tendió. Milo simplemente la tomó y con la pura mirada le dijo a la chica que se saliera de ahí.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, salió del cuarto y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que hubo salido del hospital. Todo afuera parecía normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero tenía que comprobar que el Santuario siguiese ahí, si iba para allá seguramente todas sus confusiones terminarían y se daría cuenta de que todo lo que Mylene le había dicho no eran más que mentiras con el único propósito de confundirlo y hacerle pasar un mal rato. Iba a emprender su camino hacia allá cuando escuchó a Mylene atrás de él.

-¿Adónde piensas ir? -le preguntó algo alterada.

-A mi casa - respondió Milo de mala gana sin voltearla a ver.

-Te acompaño -dijo Mylene algo entusiasmada. Milo volteó a verla de reojo.

-No -respondió y se fue.

Milo no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba, lo único seguro era que estaba en Atenas, Grecia, pero en qué lugar exactamente de la ciudad, no. De todos modos eso no era importante, ya había vislumbrado la montaña por la que uno subía para llegar al Santuario y llegar a ella no era nada complicado sabiendo más o menos donde se encontraba. Lo difícil sería perderse de Mylene quien no dejaba de seguirlo, aunque lo más seguro era que la muy ingenua pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Milo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con pasos largos y rápidos, fingiendo estar muy seguro de a dónde iba. Inmediatamente después de haber salido del hospital, cruzó la avenida Vasilissis Sofias y siguió derecho. Tres cuadras más allá del hospital cruzó la calle Anastasiou Tsoja; caminó media cuadra en la misma dirección y dio vuelta a la derecha, avanzando por la calle Pantón. Justo cuando llegó al otro extremo de la avenida Alexandras, el semáforo cambió del rojo al verde y de esa sencilla forma logró perderse de Mylene ya que el tráfico en ese momento era considerable. Una cuadra más adelante dio vuelta a la izquierda y se fue derecho hasta llegar a donde él quería. Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y comenzó a subir, seguro de que encontraría el Santuario tal cual como lo había dejado esa mañana... o la última vez que lo vio, porque a esas alturas no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado dormido en esa extraña habitación. Se percató de la incomodidad que le producía la ropa que traía puesta; no estaba acostumbrado a usarla y las raras veces que se vestía así sólo era cuando tenía que bajar del Santuario a comprar lo que pudiera hacer falta en su templo, que generalmente era comida. Incluso le resultaba mucho más cómoda la armadura que esa ropa; aunque no había nada más cómodo que la ropa que usaba para entrenar.

Conforme se iba acercando al Santuario, más lejana sentía esa incómoda situación en la que se había visto envuelto. Y no dudaría ni un momento en contárselo a Camus, y a Nira, su novia. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír, imaginándose las expresiones de sus amigos mientras él les contaba todo lo sucedido y las seguras carcajadas de los tres al terminar de relatarles todo. Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó en el instante que llegó a la entrada del Santuario. El lugar estaba desierto, la enorme cantidad de soldados que la custodiaban no estaba, de hecho, no había nada en lo absoluto. Las majestuosas columnas que delimitaban la entrada habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Milo no daba crédito a lo que veía, su expresión era de pura incredulidad y gran desconcierto. Caminó sin apartar su mirada del santuario invisible. Los grandes pedazos de columnas enterradas en el suelo, la enorme cantidad de escaleras, las rudimentarias y pequeñas casas, el majestuoso coliseo, las doce casas del zodiaco, la bella fuente de Athena, la sagrada y enorme estatua de su diosa, todo lo que hacía al santuario, todas las personas que ahí habitaban. Todo había desaparecido... absolutamente todo. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza en esa pequeña y desolada parte del mundo, siendo únicamente detenido por un Milo absorto en sus pensamientos, sin poder dar una explicación lógica a lo que veía: nada. En lugar del Santuario no había más que un pedazo de tierra árida, con algunas plantas típicas de los lugares secos y una gran cantidad de piedras de todos los tamaños; desde las que podían confundirse con un grano de arena hasta las enormes que servían de asiento, o, inclusive, de una incómoda cama no apta para personas altas o con problemas de espalda. Y entonces una nueva duda lo embargó ¿seguiría conservando su cosmo? No podía sentir ninguno, ni el de su diosa que siempre se sentía y más cuando uno se encontraba en el Santuario. Milo cerró los ojos y se concentró para elevar su cosmoenergía y realizar su técnica. Pero nada pasó. No sintió absolutamente nada. Se miró su mano derecha asustado y sorprendido al ver que su uña seguía igual. Volvió a entornar su vista al lugar en el que había vivido por muchos años y que ahora no se encontraba.

(_Estuviste en coma durante años_)

Milo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no quería creer en esas palabras, ni siquiera pensar en ellas,

(_Has estado dormido durante años, Milo_)

Se negaba a aceptar esa realidad.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla -se dijo a sí mismo, intentado convencerse de que era un mal sueño y nada más; que pronto despertaría y se encontraría en su templo, acostado en su cama, muy posiblemente con una venda en la cabeza... Milo abrió los ojos de par en par y despegó un poco sus manos de la cabeza. Si, algo le debió haber pasado antes de despertar ahí, no podía haber otra explicación. Sólo cabía hacerse una pregunta, ¿qué le había pasado y que tan grave pudo haber sido para tener un sueño tan vívido como ese?, ¿en cuánto tiempo despertaría?... bueno, eran dos, pero ambas igual de importantes. Se dirigió a una piedra de considerable tamaño que se encontraba a varios pasos de él y se sentó en ella. Si eso era un sueño, entonces nada grave le sucedería si se quedaba ahí mientras despertara; sólo se aburriría, nada más.

-Que alguien me despierte, por favor –imploró al aire como si él fuera capaz de hacer algo al respecto…


	2. Mylene

**POEMA CERO: SUEÑO O REALIDAD**

El sueño es en la vida el solo mundo  
nuestro, pues la vigilia nos sumerge  
en la ilusión común, en el océano  
de la llamada «Realidad». Despiertos  
vemos todos lo mismo:  
vemos la tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego,  
las criaturas efímeras... Dormidos  
cada uno está en su mundo,  
en su exclusivo mundo:  
hermético, cerrado a ajenos ojos,  
a ajenas almas; cada mente hila  
su propio ensueño (o su verdad: ¡quién sabe!)

**DORMIR – AMADO NERVO**

Soñar es la actividad estética más antigua.

**JORGE LUIS BORGES**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1: MYLENE**

La chica de larga cabellera azul seguía a Milo a cierta distancia, segura de que él se daría cuenta tarde o temprano que lo estaba siguiendo. Le extrañaba su comportamiento, los doctores le habían advertido sobre todos los riegos que había por el accidente que había sufrido hacía siete años, pero francamente no creía que nada de eso sucedería; como en las novelas, donde parecía que, al final, todo acababa bien. Pero eso no era una novela, era la vida real y todo podía pasar sin que uno pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Y lo que había pasado era que su hermano seguía encerrado en su sueño y se negaba a aceptar que ya había despertado. Estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando el semáforo cambio del rojo al verde, y debido a la gran cantidad de carros que circulaban ese día por la calle, no pudo seguir con su afán de perseguir a Milo. Vio como una cuadra después giraba a la izquierda, así que una vez teniendo la oportunidad de cruzar, seguiría ese camino e intentaría después adivinar hacia donde había podido ir. Mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de Milo cuando recién la vio después de haber despertado de su letargo: como si fuera una completa extraña. Eso le había dolido y, por si eso no fuera poco, le había gritado y llamado mentirosa. El semáforo cambio a rojo. Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir el flujo de la gente cruzar la calle, y corrió para ver si lograba alcanzarlo. Dio vuelta donde Milo lo había hecho, pero no vio ninguna señal de él. Comenzó a sacudir sus manos en su vestido, señal de que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella.

-¿Y ahora? –se preguntó sin dejar de mirar la larga calle que se extendía frente a ella… había tantos caminos a tomar, que las posibilidades de tomar el que su hermano eran muy pocas–. Seguro el camino que tome será el indicado… somos hermanos gemelos y la sangre me ayudará a encontrarlo.

Avanzó por la larga arteria vehicular, segura de que la dirección que tomase lo llevaría a él; como le solían decir en el orfanato, la sangre llama a la sangre.

El sol ya comenzaba a descender por el horizonte, y Milo seguía sentado en la misma roca. A diferencia de lo que él había creído, su estomago le estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de comida y el resto de su cuerpo algo de agua. Pero no se iría… eso era un sueño y en los sueños uno no podía morir, así que permanecería ahí hasta que despertara y nada ni nadie evitaría que hiciera lo contrario. De pronto, una tonada se le vino a la cabeza y no pudo más que sonreír. Había sido la canción que había escuchado en la ciudad de Atenas cuando logró convencer a Nira por primera vez de salir una noche del Santuario. Recordó lo mucho que le había suplicado para que al final accediera a acompañarlo en su travesía por las calles. La extrañaba, no cabía duda de eso, y deseaba más que nada estar con ella en ese momento. Se levantó para estirar las piernas, ya se había cansado de estar sentado y optó por caminar un poco, a ver qué otra cosa podría ver en ese desolado lugar, pero supuso que nada importante podría haber ahí.

-Vradiase ki o ponos me epanalipsi sto stíthos mu grothiá –Empezó a cantar–. Pu adiase tu mu ta sirtária éna éna sta skaliá. Ki i nijta de pernái yinan óres ta leptá. Tsigaro, alkool ke monaksiá yia ena finale pu poná[1]…

Un ruido a su espalda lo interrumpió. Se giró rápidamente con la guardia en alto, esperando toparse con algún enemigo. Pero sólo se trataba de Mylene, que sorpresivamente había logrado dar con él. Notó inmediatamente que en sus rodillas había varios raspones y que su vestido verde estaba algo empolvado y sucio.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?! –la cuestionó exaltado.

-¡Porque eres mi hermano, simplemente no puedo dejar que andes por ahí solo después de haber permanecido en coma durante siete años!

-Ya te dije que no he estado en coma, esto es un sueño y quiero despertar ¡ya!

-¡Esto no es un sueño, Milo!... ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?

-Porque sé que esto no es real… nada de lo que hay aquí es real, todo es una mala jugada de mi subconsciente.

Mylene lo abofeteó. Milo se le quedó viendo sorprendido por la acción, no sabía a qué se había debido eso. Además, le había dolido y en los sueños se suponía que nada debía dolerle (además de que un golpe así nunca le había dolido desde que se había acostumbrado a su arduo entrenamiento). La mano de la chica comenzó a marcarse roja en la mejilla del caballero.

-¿Aun sigues creyendo que es un sueño?

Milo no respondió, ya no estaba seguro de nada, todo era demasiado confuso para él en ese momento. Era imposible haber soñado toda esa vida como caballero, pero lo que estaba pasando en ese instante era demasiado real… terroríficamente real.

-Necesito estar solo –dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se sentaba en la roca en la que había estado antes. Mylene se quedó en donde estaba mientras lo miraba preocupada.

-Milo… ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

-No…

-Los doctores me advirtieron que me prepara para lo peor –se fue acercando a Milo poco a poco hasta llegar con él y sentarse a su lado–. Para empezar me dijeron que no albergara muchas esperanzas de que despertarías algún día, ya que el golpe que habías recibido era grave –hizo una pausa–. Pero cuando te vi despierto, no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me sentí… -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus pequeños labios, pero Milo seguía sin dejar de mirar sus manos ensimismado en sus pensamientos; intentando buscar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Mylene lo miró de reojo– No deberías preocuparte tanto por no recordar… si trabajamos juntos en ello, lograremos que tus recuerdos regresen a ti…

-Tú no entiendes… esto… esto es demasiado confuso para mi…

-Lo sé –hizo una breve pausa–. Estar aquí no te hace bien… será mejor que te lleve a casa… -se levantó y, con delicadeza, lo tomó del brazo. Milo se soltó.

-No

-Milo, debes entender que…

-¡¿Qué?! … -la interrumpió exaltado, poniéndose bruscamente de pie- ¡¿Qué es lo que debo entender?! … ¡¿Qué todo lo que he creído haber vivido hasta ahora ha sido una maldita mentira?! … ¡Pues no! ¡No puedo entender eso!... maldición –un fuerte dolor le dio en la cabeza que lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-¡Milo! –Exclamó Mylene preocupada y se acercó a él rápidamente, hincándose para estar a su altura- ¿Estás bien?... te dije que estar aquí no era bueno para ti, hace poco que acabas de despertar y tienes que reponerte.

-Estoy bien –dijo en un murmuro. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, preocupando más a la pobre chica.

-No, no lo estás… ¡no puedes ni siquiera estar en pie!... aunque sea por esta noche, quédate en mi casa… -le imploró.

-No te conozco… ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

Mylene tardó en responder, no sabía cómo probarle que realmente eran hermanos. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, como bien podría funcionar, podría fracasar, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Es cierto, no tengo manera de probarte ahorita que somos hermanos… pero dime, ¿a qué te arriesgas tu viniendo a mi casa?... eres hombre y por ende eres más fuerte que yo… no creo que temas que te rapte o te haga daño…

-Ese no es el punto –Milo se puso de pie poco a poco, le seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero lograría soportarlo por un rato más– sólo quiero estar solo… sé que no intentarás hacerme nada, pero necesito estar solo…

-Y lo estarás, te lo prometo… pero yo necesito estar segura de que estarás bien y tendrás todo lo que te pueda hacer falta… sólo estaré contigo si me llamas, si no lo haces estarás completamente solo.

Se quedaron viendo por un momento, a los ojos. Milo escudriñaba en esas verdes orbes si de verdad le estaba diciendo la verdad o si sólo le estaba mintiendo para convencerlo de ir a su casa. Soltó un suspiro.

-Si no cumplo mi promesa, dejaré que te vayas y hasta te daré dinero para que puedas alquilar un cuarto y comprar comida.

-¿Y si tampoco cumples eso? –preguntó Milo escéptico.

-No creo que eso suceda… soy buena cumpliendo mis promesas – le guiñó un ojo, y por un breve instante, Milo llegó a ver a Nira en vez de a Mylene

-Está bien, iré contigo –dijo de mala gana. Mylene no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó realmente emocionada y feliz, sorprendiendo al caballero, aunque la sorpresa pasó rápido y la alejó de él, dedicándole una fea mirada que lo decía todo: "no vuelvas a hacer eso o lo lamentarás"

-Lo… lo siento… no pude evitarlo –murmuro Mylene apenada, mirando el suelo. Milo comenzó a alejarse de ahí - ¡oye!, ¡espera!, ¡no conoces el camino a mi casa!

Corrió un poco para poder darle alcance. Cuando estuvo a su lado volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver su expresión seria, se esfumó inmediatamente.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, Mylene a unos pasos más adelante de Milo. La pobre muchacha no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a su hermano, se ponía demasiadas barreras que se preguntaba si lograría derribarlas pronto.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos un poco, Milo, el sol ya está a punto de ocultarse y no quiero que la oscuridad nos agarre fuera de la ciudad –dijo la chica fingiendo estar animada, pero Milo no le prestó mucha atención.

-Como quieras…

Mylene bajó la mirada y siguió pensando en cómo lograría acercársele. Milo, por su parte, se sintió un poco mal por haberla tratado de esa forma, pero así tenía que ser; no la conocía y no le parecía buena idea el ser muy amable con ella, podría acarrear confusiones y problemas después, lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de todo y conocerla un poco más antes de tratarla con más confianza y amabilidad, aunque eso significara herirla como justamente acababa de hacerlo un momento atrás.

Quince minutos después de haber emprendido su camino hacia la casa de Mylene, llegaron a la ciudad. Por un buen rato todo se veía muy tranquilo, poca gente se encontraba paseando por ahí en ese momento, además, se encontraban en las afueras y generalmente ahí no se veía mucho movimiento. Sin contar que ya era de noche. Pero al irse acercando al centro, las cosas se fueron animando a su alrededor. Al pasar frente a un restaurante, Mylene dejó de caminar y se volteó hacia Milo.

-¿Has comido algo? –preguntó, algo temerosa.

-No –respondió serio, aunque por dentro estaba algo asombrado; en condiciones normales habría sentido hambre hacía horas, pero dadas las circunstancias, era obvio que no se hubiera puesto a pensar en eso… hasta ese momento.

-¿Quieres que entremos a comer algo ahí? – señaló el restaurante que tenía por nombre Panselinos[2]. Milo meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No, no tengo hambre, gracias –mintió

-¿Seguro?, la comida aquí es muy rica, sobre todo…

-No, gracias –alzo un poco la voz

-Pero debes de…

-Te digo que no tengo hambre… ¿podríamos seguir, por favor?

-Claro…

Mylene se dio media vuelta y siguieron con su camino. Milo soltó un suspiro, no duraría mucho con esa actitud arrogante y fría, estaba empezando a sentirse mal por la chica a pesar de que hacía lo posible por no pensar en si sus comentarios y su actitud la herían o no. Y a una forma de lavar su conciencia, aunque fuese un poco, se disculpó mentalmente con ella a pesar de que eso no ayudaría en nada en hacerla sentir mejor. Cuanta falta le hacía su amada Nira, más de la que él mismo llegó a pensar que le haría si es que llegaba a alejarse de ella. Seguramente si ella estuviese ahí y lo viera comportarse así, le daría un buen regaño y le diría cosas como "¿porque le estás haciendo eso a esa pobre chica que sólo trata de ayudarte?" "¿Qué no ves que la haces sentir mal?" "en vez de tratarla así deberías agradecerle con una sonrisa de tus labios tan bellos que me encantan besar". No pudo evitar sonreír un poco por eso último, pero más que hacerlo sentir mejor, lo hizo sentir más solo de lo que ya se sentía en esa realidad tan rara en la que se encontraba. Si tan sólo hubiera…

_(Ma ejo monaja mia kardia,_ _pu etsi kseri n' agapa[3])_

Milo se detuvo al instante, estupefacto. Mylene se dio cuenta y se volteó para ver que era lo que pasaba, pero al verlo, se asustó y se acercó inmediatamente a él.

-¿Milo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Esa voz… - dijo en un susurro volteando a todos lados para saber de dónde provenía el sonido.

(_Ejo monaja mia psiji, mes to diko su to kormi[3])_

La chica de ojos verdes no sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaba realmente confundida. Pronto, Milo divisó, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, una tienda que tenía un par de televisores prendidos en el mostrador. Se dirigió corriendo hacia allá, seguido de Mylene. Y ahí estaba, la chica por la que le gustaba despertar todas las mañanas temprano, con su bello cabello rojo cubriendo toda su espalda, sus hermosos ojos negros mirando hacia la nada y cantando una canción que nunca antes había escuchado.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Mylene de pronto, ofendida. Milo la miró de reojo algo intrigado por su comentario.

-¿Qué? –volvió a desviar su mirada al televisor.

-Que te acuerdes de ella y no de mí que soy tu hermana.

-¿De quién?

-De ella –respondió señalando a la chica que cantaba en el televisor-. Nira Vancopoúlou[4], tu amor platónico de niño…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***Notas de la Autora:**_

[1] Vradiase ki o ponos me epanalipsi sto stíthos mu grothiá. Pu adiase tu mu ta sirtária éna éna sta skaliá. Ki i nijta de pernái yinan óres ta leptá. Tsigaro, alkool ke monaksiá yia ena finale pu poná – se pone oscuro y el dolor repetitivo me hiere como un puño en el pecho, el cual deja mi mente vacía, los cajones uno por uno en las escaleras. Y la noche no se va, los minutos se convierten en horas. Cigarro, alcohol y soledad por un final que hiere… primer párrafo de la canción "oso egó kanenas" de Konstantinos Galanos

[2] Panselinos – Luna llena en griego

[3] Ma ejo monaja mia kardiá, pu etsi kseri n' agapá – Pero sólo tengo un corazón que sabe amar sólo de esta manera – Ejo monaja mia psiji, mes to diko su to kormi – Tengo sólo un alma, en tu propio cuerpo… coro de la canción "Mia anapnoi" de Antonis Remos

[4] Vancopoúlou se pronuncia "Vancopúlu"


	3. Siete años atrás

**CAPÍTULO**** 2: SIETE AÑOS ATRÁS**

Bien, si ya todo estaba confuso, ahora lo estaba más. Según Mylene, él ya conocía a Nira antes de "caer en coma". Mylene no tendría por que saber de su querida Nira ¿verdad? Pero, eso era un sueño y en un sueño todo podría ser posible. Y también era cierto que, en un sueño, nada debía dolerte, ¿Qué no por eso uno se pellizcaba con el afán de saber si estaba o no dormido cuando algo extraordinario pasaba?, la bofetada de Mylene le había dolido… y le había dado hambre y dolor de cabeza. Milo volvió su vista al televisor y la observó bien. No cabía duda, era ella; todo en esa chica en el televisor era exactamente igual a… no, había algo diferente. Algo que no estaba bien con ella. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando la cámara le enfocó la cara. Sus ojos eran cafés oscuro, no negros como los de Nira.

-Milo, acercarte así al televisor te hará daño –dijo Mylene, pero éste no le prestó atención, estaba embobado con Nira Vancopoúlou.

-Ella no es Nira –murmuró Milo; Mylene lo escuchó.

-Claro que es, sólo que era más chica cuando la viste por última vez en el televisor. Ha cambiado, seguro.

-No… sus ojos… no son negros –Mylene estalló en una carcajada que desconcertó enormemente al caballero.

-Oh, lo siento, no pude contenerla –dijo intentando sofocar la risa sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? –preguntó Milo algo molesto y realmente desconcertado.

-Los ojos negros no existen –se rió un poco más pero logró contenerse rápido–. Pensé que te había quedado claro eso a los trece, pero estoy viendo que no –volvió a reírse.

-Claro que existen, yo los he visto –se defendió el caballero.

-Si lo dices por ella, lo siento Milo, pero Vancopoúlou tiene los ojos cafés oscuro más no negros… a una primera vista parecen negros, pero si te fijas bien entonces te das cuenta que no lo son.

Milo no dijo más, algo era seguro en ese mundo extraño, esa chica del televisor no era Nira, era Nira Vancopoúlou, una famosa cantante que, al parecer, le había gustado de niño antes de "caer en coma". Le dio un último vistazo y empezó a caminar.

-Si seré estúpida –se dijo en voz baja, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza–. Sólo a mí se me ocurre reírme en una situación como ésta.

Caminó un poco más rápido de lo acostumbrado para alcanzarlo y así colocarse un poco más delante de él. En varias ocasiones lo volteó a ver de reojo y, con lo único que se encontraba, era con una fría mirada que, de haber sido un arma, seguramente ya hubiera muerto más de una vez. Pero a pesar de eso, se veía tentada a hablarle, aunque sea para disculparse por su actitud tan incomprensiva que había tenido con él hacía unos momentos. De pronto se detuvo. Milo lo hizo a unos pasos de ella, se sentía con la curiosidad de preguntarle por qué se había detenido, pero su orgullo impidió que lo hiciera, no le hablaría a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Mylene se volteó bruscamente, desconcertándolo un poco.

-¡Lo siento! –Exclamó ella visiblemente preocupada y apenada–. Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención herirte, ni hacerte sentir mal, ni hacerte enojar, ni… -Mylene se vio interrumpida cuando Milo comenzó a caminar, ignorándola por completo.

-Es mejor que siga solo –dijo cuando pasó a su lado, deteniéndose sólo un breve instante al decir tales palabras.

-Espera –el caballero se detuvo mas no volteó a verla–. Yo… no era mi intención… sólo dame una oportunidad más, por favor, no te volveré a hablar a menos de que tú así lo quieras.

Milo lo pensó un poco. Por una parte le convenía irse con ella, no tenía un sólo lugar donde pasar la noche ni mucho menos dinero; pero por otro lado la creía un problema y dudaba de su palabra, realmente necesitaba estar solo y si lo que ella le había dicho era cierto y había permanecido en coma durante tanto tiempo, seguramente quería tener una larga charla con él. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, pero no lo demostró, lo que si no pudo ocultar fue el gruñido de su hambriento estomago que le pedía algo de comer. Milo esperó a que ella le dijera algo al respecto, mas no dijo nada. Se volteó hacia ella.

-Está bien, te daré una oportunidad más… pero no habrá otra.

Mylene sonrió, feliz, sentía unas enormes ganas de ir a abrazarlo, pero logró contenerse, para fortuna de ambos.

-¡Gracias!... ¡Mu…! –se tapó la boca con brusquedad empleando ambas manos, acordándose de lo que le había dicho respecto a no hablarle a menos de que él le preguntara algo. Lo volteó a ver algo preocupada y asustada, pensando que ya todo estaba perdido y él se iba a ir. Pero con lo que se encontró no fue con una mirada fría y molesta, sino con una divertida pero desconcertada. Mylene quitó sus manos de su boca, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa apenada aunque feliz. Comenzó a caminar en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarlo cuando pasó frente a él. Cuando Mylene estuvo a unos pasos de Milo, el caballero la siguió.

Tiempo después, llegaron a casa de Mylene. El lugar no era ostentoso, sino humilde y sencillo. Contaba son una sola planta, y cuando menos en donde se encontraban, sólo se podía apreciar una ventana grande al lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada. A la derecha de la casa, justo en la esquina, crecía una grande palmera. Milo no podía saber con certeza el color de la casa ya que la luz que ahí había era escasa. Por lo que recordaba (aunque ciertamente ya estaba empezando a preguntarse si debía llamarlos recuerdos, a esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada), las calles por las noches no eran tan oscuras, aunque debía admitir que nunca antes había ido por aquellos rumbos tan escondidos, pero aun así, durante todo el camino se había percatado de la oscuridad en las calles atenienses. El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mylene le hizo un ademán de que pasara mientras se recargaba en la puerta abierta y así dejarle espacio para que pasara; mas sin embargo Milo no entró enseguida, tenía una sensación extraña que lo incomodaba, ¿a que se debía?, la respuesta era simple, la había tratado mal y ella seguía ahí, queriendo ayudarlo a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho prometerle. Pronto supo que esa sensación no era más que culpa y no se iría hasta que le pidiera una disculpa a la chica que decía ser su hermana. Pero no se disculpó, su orgullo no se lo permitió en ese momento. Respiró profundo para serenarse y entró, seguido por una silenciosa Mylene. La muchacha prendió las luces, y tal y como podría suponerse, el interior también era sencillo. Justo después de la entrada, frente a la ventana, se encontraba una pequeña pero bonita sala, con tres sillones en color café, una vieja mesita de centro en madera y un mueble algo alto igual café al frente con una televisión de 8 pulgadas encima. El piso, desgastado y viejo, aun conservaba su color beige, y las paredes de la casa tenían un color anaranjado claro de las cuales colgaban un par de cuadros con dibujos de flores. Enseguida se encontraba una mesa ovalada donde muy apenas podrían caber cuatro personas haciéndola de comedor, procedida por una muy pequeña cocina, y delimitando todo eso, habían dos cuartos con sus puertas blancas cerradas y un pequeño baño completo. Mylene guió a Milo al que se encontraba más alejado de la entrada, abriendo la puerta para entrar y prender las luces del cuarto. El caballero entró y le dio una mirada rápida: el piso y las paredes eran igual al del resto de la casa; la cama, individual, y el tocador eran de color chocolate al igual que las cortinas.

-¿Gustas algo de comer? –preguntó Mylene en un hilo de voz, el volteó a verla.

-Por favor –la chica le sonrió y salió de ahí sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta en el trayecto.

Se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba. El dolor de cabeza seguía ahí, dispuesto a quedarse un rato más si es que no tomaba algo antes, pero supuso que se debía a que no había comido nada desde que despertó y que una vez hubiera comido desaparecería. Milo cerró los ojos e intentó recordar que había hecho antes de despertar ahí… a su mente se vino una escena de él y Nira hablando, bajo las escaleras que daban a Aries. Él le había dicho que tenía que ir por algo al templo del Escorpión y la había invitado, pero ella le había respondido que tenía que ir al coliseo porque había quedado con Aster de verse ahí a esa hora, que lo esperaba ahí. Él había dicho que estaba bien y que la vería en el Coliseo, que no tardaba nada. Se fue rumbo a su templo, se dirigió a su cuarto… y despertó en una habitación de hospital en otra realidad muy distinta, en la que Athena, el santuario y el cosmos no existían, ¡y su amada Nira parecía haber sido remplazada por una cantante, al parecer, famosa! Abrió los ojos. Esa idea le dolió, sin ella no estaba bien, ni él ni nadie que lo rodeara… y ella no estaría bien, lo sabía. La pregunta que se le vino fue ¿Qué podría hacer para regresar? O mejor dicho ¿podría regresar? La verdad le estaba dejando de importar si eso que estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante era o no un sueño, una vida tan monótona y aburrida no le parecía bueno, quería regresar al Santuario, volver a pelear y sentir el inminente riesgo de que moriría en cualquier momento si se descuidaba aunque fuera por un sólo segundo; y por supuesto, verla y cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Te extraño, Nira –susurró, triste y acongojado–. No tienes una idea de las ganas que tengo en este preciso instante de abrazarte.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. El dolor de cabeza se intensificaba a cada momento, y por primera vez desde que la conoció, le urgía que Mylene tocara la puerta avisándole que le traía algo de comer a pesar de que lo que menos quería era, precisamente, verla. Se giró hacia su izquierda, colocando su brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y doblando un poco las piernas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo y perdido como en ese momento… únicamente antes de conocer a su copito andante. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó a Mylene golpear a la puerta.

-Milo… ¿puedo pasar? –la escuchó preguntar con timidez. Milo no respondió sino que sólo se dispuso a levantarse y abrirle la puerta–. Aquí está la… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí –le mintió, aunque estaba seguro de que su expresión decía todo lo contrario, la verdad era que se sentía terriblemente mal.

-Aquí esta la comida… espero que te guste –Mylene le tendió una bandeja de plástico que contenía sobre ella un plato con un lonche de jamón, lechuga, tomate, aguacate, queso y mayonesa, y al lado un vaso de leche–. Si quieres más, sólo dime y con gusto te lo hago.

-Gracias – Milo lo tomó con cuidado.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo, lo hago con gusto –Mylene le sonrió–. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta… mañana –respondió Milo algo desconcertado. La chica de ojos verdes dio vuelta hacia su derecha y se fue rumbo a su cuarto. Milo iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Mylene le volvió a hablar.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi recámara.

-Está bien.

Milo cerró la puerta y colocó la bandeja sobre el tocador. El lonche prácticamente desapareció en un instante, igual la leche; ¡se estaba muriendo de hambre! Una vez que terminó de comer, se sentó sobre la cama. Si bien no estaba satisfecho, cuando menos su estomago ya estaba en paz y eso era lo importante. Por un instante había esperado que Mylene le reclamara el hecho de mentirle con respecto a su estado de salud, pero para su sorpresa no había dicho nada cuando le respondió que estaba bien siendo que su faz decía claramente "me siento fatal". Eso había estado bien, porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era escuchar reproches y regaños por algo tan insignificante como un malestar como el que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Se quitó la ropa, quedando únicamente en boxers, apagó la luz y se acostó. Y a diferencia de lo que él había creído, se durmió al instante.

-Milo… ¡Milo!

El caballero de escorpión entreabrió los ojos con pesadez. Su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero a pesar de eso, su cabello rojo y ojos negros los podía distinguir sin problema alguno.

-¿Eres tu? –Preguntó algo inseguro, incorporándose sobre la cama- ¿Eres tú, verdad Nira?

-¿Milo?... ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy… -Milo se calló de pronto. No, esa chica no era Nira… era Mylene, de eso se percató en el momento en el que su vista se aclaró un poco más y vio con tristeza que tanto sus cabellos como sus ojos eran de un color muy distinto a los de la muchacha que tanto amaba–. Estoy bien –terminó de decir de manera cortante; desviando la mirada, decepcionado, al suelo.

-Yo… lo siento, es sólo que te escuché gritar y me asusté… pensé que algo malo te pasaba y no soportaría el hecho de perderte… no de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya viste que estoy bien –volteó a verla, con frialdad, diciéndole de manera indirecta que se fuera de ahí y lo dejara solo

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-Está bien –dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos, resignada. Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

El santo dorado de Escorpión se volvió a acostar, volteando hacia el techo. No recordaba que había soñado (pero para haber estado gritando, supuso que no había sido nada lindo ni agradable), sin embargo, el haber pensado que ella estaba ahí, lo hizo sentirse realmente mal. Cerró los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido.

_Milo se encontraba en un amplio patio, donde varios niños de entre 5 a 15 años se encontraban jugando a diversas cosas. A su lado se encontraba Mylene con una destartalada muñeca de trapo en sus manos, sollozando e intentando no estallar en un fuerte llanto._

_-¿Quién fue? –__preguntó Milo volteando a ver a todos los que se encontraban jugando en el patio._

_-__No tiene caso, Milo… déjalo así –respondió ella en sollozos, Milo volteó a verla y la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza. No importaba que ella hubiese nacido unos minutos antes, el muchacho de turquesa mirada la protegía como si ella fuese la menor de los dos._

_-__¿Qué lo deje así?... no Mylene, nadie te hace daño y se queda tan tranquilo… dime quién fue, como tu hermano es mi deber protegerte –el niño de trece años secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de su hermana. De no ser por el color verde de sus ojos y sus facciones femeninas, sin duda alguna Mylene sería idéntica a su hermano._

_-__Fue Dimitris… -respondió, en un hilo de voz. _

_Milo se dirigió hacia un niño de corta cabellera castaña oscura, ojos pequeños y cafés, mucho más alto que él y de apariencia pesada y fuerte que se encontraba molestando, junto a otros dos, a un par de niños__. _

_-¡Milo!, ¡no vayas!_

_Obviamente Milo no la escuchó y fue a tomar venganza por lo que le habían hecho a su querida hermana. Como estaba de espaldas a él, lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo aventó lejos de los niños. Los compañeros de Dimitris se acercaron amenazadoramente a Milo._

_-__Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño –dijo Milo molesto, mirándolo fijamente. Dimitris simplemente se limitó a reír al igual que sus compinches._

_-__Miren quien está aquí… ¡el valiente y estúpido de Milo! –estallaron nuevamente en sonoras carcajadas que poco a poco fueron llamando la atención de los demás que se encontraban en ese patio del orfanato._

_Milo, quien no iba a soportar sus burlas y ofensas, golpeó a Dimitris en la mejilla derecha con tal fuerza que fue capaz de obligarlo a dar varios pasos hacia atrás y hacerle sangrar un poco de la boca. El silencio reinó por unos breves segundos, estupefactos por lo que acababa de acontecer en ese lugar. Milo sabía que no se iba a librar de eso fácilmente y que una buena paliza seguro se la llevaría… pero por su hermana era capaz de todo; incluso de matar si era necesario; o de morir, según fuera el caso. Dimitris pasó el dorso de su mano por la boca y su furia creció más al ver la mancha de sangre sobre ella._

_-__Eres un maldito… –balbuceó el chico sin voltearlo a ver - ¡eres un maldito hijo de…!_

_Dimitris se giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia un Milo paralizado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que demonios hacer ahora que lo había hecho enojar en serio. El embiste que recibió el chico de cabellera azul fue tal, que sintió como todo el aire que había en su estomago era empujado con brusquedad hacia su boca, y su lengua empezó a saborear el metálico sabor de la sangre que sin duda alguna había expulsado al exterior de su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el muchacho de quince años sobre el de trece. Dimitris no dejaba de lanzarle furiosos y rápidos golpes hacia el rostro. Y lo único que Milo era capaz de hacer era protegerse con sus brazos cruzados sobre su cara, esperando una oportunidad para contraatacar._

_-__Te creías muy valiente, ¿eh?... ¿EH? –Decía mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez con el mismo ímpetu y la misma ferocidad– ¡no eres más que un chiquillo estúpido que no sabe con quien se ha metido!_

_-__¡Milo! –Exclamó su hermana alarmada al ver que Milo no estaba siendo capaz de hacer nada para defenderse- ¡ya basta, Dimitris!, ¡ya déjalo!... ¡LO VAS A MATAR!_

_Pero el chico de cabello castaño la ignoró por completo. Nadie se metía con Dimitris y se iba tan campante, y lo que Milo acababa de hacer no lo arreglarían unos cuantos golpes; no, que va, lo dejaría irreconocible y se arrepentiría hasta de haber pensado que podría hacer algo por su hermana… ¡no le quedarían ganas de siquiera volver a pensar en ayudarla! Mylene, que veía que Dimitris no desistía, decidió ayudar a su hermano, intentando detenerlo por ella misma._

_-__¡Detente, por favor! – gritó mientras trataba de alejarlo de su hermano, tomándolo por los hombros. _

_Pero Dimitris, quien no estaba de humor para soportarla, la golpeó con su brazo derecho justo en el pecho, lo que provocó que se cayera de espaldas al suelo, profiriendo ella un gritito de dolor. Y Milo, que suponía haber empezado todo eso para defenderla, dedujo que era el momento oportuno para contraatacar. Y así lo hizo. Tomó a Dimitris, que había dejado de golpearlo para quitarse a Mylene de encima, por los hombros, y se giró con todas sus fuerzas, quedando ahora él sobre su agresor. Y comenzó a devolverle todos los golpes que él le había propinado, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía del coraje y la furia que sentía en ese momento, y lo bien que se sentía con cada golpe que descargaba sobre su rostro. Eso, pensó él en ese instante, era tanto, sino es que igual, a la sensación de ser libre después de tantos años de sentir miedo sin la posibilidad aparente de poder hacer algo para remediarlo. Mas el gusto le duró poco, puesto que uno de los amigos de Dimitris, Konstantinos, lo jaló de su algo larga cabellera y lo lanzó al suelo, empezando a patearlo al instante, al igual que su otro amigo, Leonidas. Dimitris se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad y se dirigió torpemente hacia ellos. Al verlo, dejaron de patearlo y el chico castaño volvió a abalanzarse sobre Milo, gritando lleno de odio en el trayecto. Y mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo. Pero en esa ocasión, Milo sabía que hacer, así que cuando era capaz de detener uno de los golpes de Dimitris, se giraba y ahora era él quien lo golpeaba. Y Dimitris hacia lo suyo también. La pelea de los dos adolescentes no era más que fuertes golpes al rostro e ir girando una y otra vez dependiendo de quien tuviera la ventaja. De pronto, un silbato se dejó oír en el patio del orfanato._

_-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –__gritó una monja ataviada con un hábito gris oscuro y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia los chicos que se encontraban peleando. Milo, quien sin duda alguna había escuchado el silbato, se negaba a dejar de golpear a Dimitris, era tanta la rabia que sentía en ese momento, que francamente no le importaba si el mismísimo papa estaba ahí viéndolo todo- ¡Milo!, ¡ya basta!_

_Pero Milo no se detuvo, para él ella estaba muy lejos de ahí y ahora que lo tenía bajo control, quería disfrutarlo mucho más tiempo._

_-¡Milo! –__grito Mylene a sabiendas que si no se detenía se metería en problemas más serios- ¡Milo, detente por favor!, ¡ya fue suficiente!_

_Milo volteó a verla de reojo y vio con sorpresa que estaba llorando. Volteó a ver a Dimitris quien parecía estar inconsciente, pero por si las dudas no lo estaba, le propinó un último puñetazo justo en la nariz y se levantó. Mylene corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_-¡Eres un tonto, Milo! –__exclamó asustada y volteó a verlo. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus verdes ojos- ¡sólo mírate cómo estás!_

_-Estoy bien –respondió fatigado– me dolerá por varios días, pero estaré bien –intento guiñarle un ojo pero el dolor se lo impidió._

_-¿Seguro? –__preguntó incrédula e insegura._

_-__Seguro, Myli._

_-__¡Milo! – Gritó la monja enojada quien se encontraba al lado de Dimitris, él volteó a verla… ahora si le tenía miedo, la adrenalina lo había abandonado completamente- ¡ven para acá!_

_El chico se dirigió a ella cabizbajo. Sabía muy bien que sin duda alguna sería un castigo como pocos… pero que bien se sentía, y eso era algo que ni todos los castigos de la monja lograrían evitar. Cuando llegó a ella, Dimitris empezó a recobrar el conocimiento._

_-__Es bueno ver que despiertas, Dimitris, así escucharas lo que voy a decirles –hizo una pausa, esperando a que Dimitris se pusiera de pie. Milo empezó a sentir punzadas de dolor por toda la cara y seguramente en unas horas su cara estaría completamente hinchada–. No me sorprende de Dimitris… pero de ti, Milo, sí. ¡¿En que demonios pensaban?!_

_-__Él se lo busco por molestar a mi hermana… -respondió Milo viéndola directo a los ojos- yo simplemente hice lo que un hermano haría._

_-__No, Milo, eso no es lo que un hermano haría... ¿agarrarse a golpes?... entiendo que la quieras proteger, pero esa no es la manera._

_-__Si se refiere a razonar con este bruto, no señorita Kokkínou, eso es imposible, él sólo entiende con golpes –La monja Kokkínou soltó un suspiro._

_-__Todos entendemos con palabras, Milo, y no veo porque Dimitris no pueda hacerlo… ahora, quiero que se disculpen el uno con el otro y hagan las paces._

_-No –dijeron al unísono._

_- Él es quien se tiene que disculpar conmigo y con mi hermana, no yo con él._

_-__¿Yo contigo?, más bien tú conmigo, fuiste tú quien empezó el pleito._

_-__No, tú lo empezaste cuando empujaste a Mylene al suelo._

_-Estaba en mi camino, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

_-¡Basta! –Gritó Kokkínou– se disculparan ambos porque esto fue cosa de los dos y se hicieron daño mutuamente._

_Milo y Dimitris se quedaron viendo por un largo rato. Ya para esas alturas, el patio estaba casi completamente vacío, si acaso estaban Mylene, Konstantinos y Leonidas._

_-Discúlpame por haberte golpeado –dijo Milo de mala gana, volteando al suelo malhumorado._

_-Discúlpame tú también por haberte golpeado y haber empujado a tu hermana –dijo Dimitris en el mismo tono que Milo e igual viendo a otro lado._

_-¿Ven?, ¿que tanto les costaba? –preguntó la monja más tranquila._

_-Nada –respondieron al mismo tiempo._

_-Hermana Kokkínou –dijo otra monja desde la entrada al patio– la llaman por teléfono._

_-Bueno, chicos, los quiero ver en mi oficina una vez que arregle ese asunto, por lo que será mejor que me sigan –Kokkínou se dirigió a la monja que le había dado el recado del teléfono, pensando que ambos la seguían. _

_Obviamente esas disculpas habían sido de dientes para afuera, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a humillarse así frente al otro, pero sabían que de no haberlo hecho, la hermana Kokkínou no hubiera desistido hasta conseguirlo. Milo se giró hacia su hermana y se fue con ella, mientras que Dimitris se fue con sus amigos._

_-¿Qué tan mal te fue con Kokkínou? –preguntó Mylene mientras era abrazada por su hermano y emprendían camino hacia la oficina de la monja._

_-Muy mal, me obligó a disculparme con Dimitris… pero es claro que no lo dije en serio, de ninguna manera me rebajaré a tanto._

_-No debiste haberte peleado con él en primer lugar, te fue muy mal, estás todo golpeado_

_-Ya te dije que… -Milo enmudeció y se detuvo de pronto, lo que desconcertó a su hermana._

_-Milo, ¿Qué…? –Mylene no termino de formular la pregunta porque supo la respuesta al voltearlo a ver._

_Detrás de Milo se encontraba Dimitris con una piedra en la mano. Milo se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, producto del fuerte golpe que sin duda había recibido y después cayó desplomado al suelo, sin haber cerrado los ojos. Cuando Mylene vio salir la sangre de la herida que el golpe le había producido a su hermano en la cabeza, un fuerte grito salió de su boca. Y Dimitris, que también había visto la sangre salir, soltó la piedra, asustado, y vio con horror como la parte afilada con la que lo había golpeado estaba cubierta de sangre. Milo escuchaba cada vez todo más y más lejos, la oscuridad lo envolvía con una rapidez vertiginosa de la que era imposible escapar. Rápidamente todo ruido cesó y toda luz se extinguió…_

Milo se despertó sudoroso y agitado. El sueño había resultado ser tan real como ese que estaba viviendo ahora y como el que había soñado antes de despertar en el hospital (prácticamente ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de que toda su vida no eran mas que sueños). Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comprobó que todo ahí estuviera normal, ni una herida, ni sangre, ni… sintió un pequeño borde, ¿acaso podría ser la cicatriz de ese golpe?, no, eso no podía ser, para empezar no estaba seguro de si eso había pasado realmente o no, y francamente quería creer que eso no había sucedido realmente. Porque si eso había pasado, entonces, quería decir que había recordado una parte de su vida en esa extraña realidad en la que se encontraba…


	4. Fotografías del Pasado

**CAPÍTULO**** 3: FOTOGRAFÍAS DEL PASADO**

-_No puedes pasar_.

Instintivamente, Milo volteó extrañado a la puerta que daba acceso al cuarto en el que se encontraba. ¿Acaso sería el novio de Mylene?, porque si era no iba a dar una buena impresión con un comentario como ese. Pero para ser honesto, no le importaba… siempre y cuando no terminara agarrándose a golpes con el tipo que estaba afuera de la habitación.

-_¿Está todo bien, Mylene?_ –lo escuchó preguntar preocupado.

¿Preocupado?... ¿no debería estar exaltado, paranoico y enojado?... descartado el hecho de que fuera el novio, entonces era un amigo. Cuando menos ya no habría golpes por malos entendidos.

-_Sí, todo está bien, Dimitris_ –respondió ella tranquila.

¿Dimitris?, ¿Qué no era el nombre del tipo que lo había

(_Dejado en coma_)

Golpeado en el sueño? Se quedó sentado sobre la cama, queriendo escuchar más sobre la conversación de esos dos. Le interesaba saber hacía donde iban a dar y que tantas respuestas le podían dar respecto al sueño que había tenido esa noche. Para dilucidar si sólo había sido eso o de verdad había pasado. Aunque bien podría ser otro Dimitris.

-Basta, Milo –se dijo en un susurro–. Esto, al igual que toda tu maldita vida, no es más que un maldito sueño… si es o no es, no importa…

-_¡¿Qué?!..._ –preguntó sorprendido Dimitris al otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos–. D_éjame pasar, quiero verlo_.

-_No… debes entenderme, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar si te ve_.

-_Me va a querer matar, seguro_.

-_No lo creo_.

-_¿Por qué lo dices?_

-_No recuerda nada… ni siquiera a mí que soy su hermana_.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Milo supuso que el tal Dimitris estaba procesando la información que se le acababa de proporcionar. Por el comentario que había hecho sobre que él lo iba a querer matar, dedujo que seguro algo le debió haber hecho…

-¡De verdad estas despierto!

Milo volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta y lo vio… era él, no había duda de que era el maldito que lo había deja… el chico de cabellos azules frunció el entrecejo extrañado por esa sensación de enojo que había sentido al verlo.

-¡Lo siento, Milo! –Exclamó Mylene preocupada–. Quise detenerlo, pero no pude.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Milo, fingiendo no tener una sola idea de quien pudiera ser.

-Es Dimitris…

-Soy el responsable de que hayas caído en coma, Milo –la interrumpió el hombre de cabello castaño, bastante serio.

-Oh…

Dimitris y Mylene voltearon a verse, extrañados por la reacción de Milo. ¿Sólo un "oh"? Mylene se había esperado un bombardeo de preguntas. Dimitris se había esperado un bombardeo de golpes e insultos. Pero en vez de eso sólo había sido un "oh" y nada más.

-¿No vas a golpearme, o cuando menos a gritarme? –preguntó Dimitris exaltado y confundido.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto? –Respondió Milo tranquilo–. Nada arreglaría si hago eso ahorita, el daño ya está hecho.

-Milo… -murmuró Mylene sorprendida.

Si había algo que recordaba de su hermano antes del accidente, era su impulsividad. Y fue precisamente su impulsividad lo que lo había llevado al borde de la muerte, de hecho. Si alguien le decía algo, lo encaraba, aunque no precisamente todo terminara a golpes. Si alguien le decía que habían molestado a su hermana, iba y le reclamaba que se disculpara con ella, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar o a preguntar si era cierto o no. No era un busca pleitos; pero si alguien lo provocaba, lo encontraba. Y si alguien le debía algo, se lo pagaba y muchas veces con creces. Sin embargo, no había hecho nada contra Dimitris y sólo se había limitado a exclamar un "oh" como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Mylene.

-Sí… ¿podrían dejarme solo? –preguntó algo apenado-, quiero ponerme algo de ropa.

-Ah… eh… claro –accedió Mylene. Dimitris fue el primero en salir. Cuando la chica iba a cruzar la puerta, se detuvo y se giró hacia Milo-. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno y te lo traiga?

Milo se tardó un poco en responder.

-No, no me lo traigas, yo iré para allá –Mylene sonrió.

-Está bien, te esperamos allá –y salió.

Milo se levantó de la cama y recogió la ropa que había traído puesta ayer, colocándola sobre la cama. Se iba a sentar para ponérsela cuando se le ocurrió buscar más en los cajones del tocador que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta. Había seis en total, divididos en dos columnas de tres cajones cada una. Abrió el primer cajón de la derecha y se encontró con la ropa interior; tomó un bóxer y lo lanzó a la cama. En el cajón de abajo estaban los calcetines, de los cuales tomó un par y también los aventó a la cama. En el tercer cajón había un cepillo para el cabello, un cepillo de dientes, fotos y sobres cerrados; le daría un vistazo a todo después de comer algo, así que lo cerró sin tomar nada de ahí. En el primer cajón de la columna izquierda estaban las playeras, si no había nada en los dos restantes que le gustara, se regresaría a ese a esculcarlo más a fondo. En el siguiente había más playeras. Buscó y vio una que tenía nueve franjas en colores azul y blanco con un estampado que decía "Ελευθερία ή Θάνατος"[1] y en la manga derecha tenía una cruz blanca contorneada con cuadrados azules. La playera era la viva imagen de la bandera griega[2]. Como se veía algo holgada -y por lo tanto cómoda-, la aventó junto a todo lo anterior y cerró el cajón. En el último estaban los pantalones, tomó el primero sin revisarlos, lo cerró con la parte baja de la pierna y se dirigió a la cama, dejando el pantalón sobre ésta. Se puso lo que había recolectado de los cajones y salió, rumbo al comedor.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Mylene en cuanto lo vio. En su mano derecha traía un plato pequeño con dos roscas de pan cubiertas de semillas de sésamo, conocidas con el nombre de koulouri; y en la otra una taza de café. Colocó ambas cosas sobre la mesa –. Esto es tuyo. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Milo fue a donde le habían indicado y se sentó, comenzando a comerse su koulouri. Dimitris no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba tan cambiado; aunque eso si, esa mirada simplemente seguía siendo la misma: penetrante, reacia y profunda. Se preguntaba si lo dicho en su habitación había sido cierto y de verdad no sentía rencor u odio alguno hacia él. Por lo que recordaba, Milo era rencoroso y vengativo, tal y como lo dictaba su signo zodiacal, Escorpio. Aunque tampoco negaba que era generoso. Era de esas persona recíprocas, lo que les dabas te lo regresaban y a veces multiplicado, fuera bueno o malo…

-Parece que quieres leerle la mente –le dijo Mylene a Dimitris en un susurro antes de sentarse en su silla, justo en medio de los dos. Este desvió la mirada a su plato algo apenado–. Dime, Milo… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mejor, gracias –respondió dedicándole una mirada rápida y de reojo.

- Me alegra que ya hayas despertado –dijo Dimitris bastante animado- ¿Es cierto que no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido antes del coma?

-No, no recuerdo nada –respondió Milo algo indiferente. Se impulsó de la mesa para hacer la silla hacia atrás–. He terminado, me retiro.

Milo tomó sus platos sucios y los dejó en el fregadero de la cocina. Y sin mediar palabra, se fue al cuarto en el que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. Mylene y Dimitris sólo lo observaron marcharse realmente extrañados.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo? –preguntó el chico castaño.

-No lo creo –respondió Mylene algo cabizbaja–. Desde que despertó ha estado así de frío y distante.

-Ya veo –murmuró Dimitris.

- Por cierto – dijo ella de pronto, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo sumamente importante - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer ahora?

-Si… mi hermano ya despertó y se suponía que tú debías ayudarme mientras él estuviera en coma.

-¡Ah!... –Exclamó Dimitris–. Eso… no lo sé Mylene, todo depende de cómo reaccione tu hermano conmigo.

-A pesar de lo que pasó, te he guardado una gran estima en estos años –dijo Mylene algo apenada, sonrojándose. Dimitris se sorprendió al escucharla, honestamente no esperaba una confesión de ese estilo por parte de ella. Pero más que la sorpresa, se sentía aliviado.

Milo se alejó de la puerta. Había escuchado toda la conversación a pesar de que esa no era su costumbre. Pensó en todo lo que habían platicado, a pesar de que no fue mucho. Supuso que seguirían, pero no era su intención escucharlos, no de esa forma. Se dirigió al tocador y abrió el último cajón de la columna derecha. No les preguntaría nada, para qué, si parecía que todo estaba en ese cajón de la recamara. Como a veces decía Nira "Antes de preguntar infórmate, aunque sea un poco, así sabrás si te mienten o no". Pensar en ella le dolió, y más aun escucharla dentro de su cabeza. Se le hacía difícil aceptar el hecho de que muy probablemente ella no había sido más que producto de su imaginación, un sueño…

-Un sueño bastante hermoso –susurró melancólico mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sacó las fotografías y los sobres del cajón, cerrándolo en el acto.

Se sentó en la cama, no sin antes acomodar de manera rápida y sin mucho interés las sábanas. Decidió empezar con las fotografías. Supuso que no le quitarían mucho tiempo, cuando menos sería menor que el de las cartas, de eso estaba seguro. Además, si se tardaba mucho tiempo con alguna de las dos, podría olvidarse de lo otro, y era menester darles una revisada a ambas. Y como las fotos sólo era cuestión de darles un vistazo rápido –o al menos eso era lo que él tenía previsto– no le vio mucho problema. Pero se equivocó.

Tenía todas las fotos en sus manos, mientras que los sobres –que estaban amarrados con un listón rojo en un moño– los dejó a un lado suyo, sobre la cama. La primera era una grupal, todos los del orfanato –dedujo que eran todos- se encontraban parados, rodeando a tres adultos: una de ellos, sin duda alguna, era la hermana Kokkínou; la otra monja y el sacerdote no los conocía en lo absoluto. Se dispuso a buscarse y tratar así calcular de cuándo podría ser la fotografía. Rápidamente dio consigo. A decir por la fachada que portaba, no debería tener más de diez años, posiblemente tendría unos siete u ocho años. A su lado derecho estaba Mylene, idéntica a él sólo que en versión femenina. El que estaba a su izquierda era…

-Antonis –murmuró anonadado.

Observó bien a todos y cada uno de ellos. A todos; con excepción de Mylene, Kokkínou, la monja y el sacerdote, ya los había visto antes, estaba completamente seguro, sólo que en una situación distinta… muy distinta de hecho. Inclusive a Dimitris y los otros dos del sueño también -y ahora se preguntaba como no lo había notado antes-. Milo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Mucho menos su raciocinio. Cada uno de ellos había sido su compañero de entrenamiento en Milos –aunque no todos entrenaban precisamente por la armadura de Escorpión-, y ahora que lo pensaba bien y que su mente ya estaba más despejada, se dio cuenta de una cosa: uno de los dos sueños era el verdadero. Eso sin duda alguna lo tranquilizaba un poco, cuando menos ya podía decir que su vida no eran nada más que sueños. El problema ahora consistía en dilucidar cual de los dos era el real: si ese que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento, o el otro donde aquel que elevara y manejara mejor su cosmoenergía era el que mayor posibilidades tenía de ganar un combate. Y de pronto una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente: si todos los que se encontraban en esa foto eran compañeros de entrenamiento de su otra vida, ¿no estaría también ella? Buscó esperanzado verla, pero no estaba.

-Era de esperarse –murmuró indignado– además, es obvio que Nira Vancopoúlou tiene un padre[3], sería ilógico que fuera adoptada.

Pasó a la siguiente foto, poniendo la primera al final del pequeño altero. La que le siguió se trataba de Mylene y él, nada interesante, seguía siendo un niño de siete u ocho años, así que pasó a la siguiente. Tampoco le interesó mucho y ninguna de las otras tres que le siguieron. Pero la sexta si, y sólo por una cosa: el objeto que traía en las manos. Se trataba de un póster enorme; casi de su tamaño. Él seguía teniendo la misma edad, o a lo mejor un año más, quien sabe. Eso no era lo importante, la edad que él tuviera le era irrelevante. Era la chica del póster, Nira Vancopoúlou. Al parecer era un póster promocional de algún concierto ya que tenía fechas y una locación –23, 24 y 25 de agosto, en el Odeón de Herodes Ático[4]–. Él se veía realmente contento, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y su mirada no expresaba otra cosa que no fuera una gran emoción. Se le quedó viendo fijamente y sin darse cuenta, se perdió…

_Un brillante flash encandiló al pequeño Milo, quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del gran odeón de Herodes Ático. En sus manos sostenía un enorme póster de su artista favorita y amor platónico, Nira Vancopoúlou. Gracias a que la entrada era gratuita, y los encargados del orfanato habían decidido que sería bueno llevar a los niños al concierto; sólo para variar un poco la rutina del lugar, iría a verla esa misma tarde._

_-Gracias por la foto, chico –le agradeció un hombre un tanto mayor, al parecer un fotógrafo–. Siempre es agradable tomar este tipo de imágenes con la lente de una cámara. Cuando las miro no fallan en sacarme una sonrisa, si no igual a la tuya, cuando menos sí una cercana –le guiñó un ojo y Milo sonrió un tanto avergonzado–. Dime, ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar para dártela una vez que la revele?_

_-En el orfanato Elpída[5], ahí es donde vivo –respondió con total naturalidad, como si el hecho de ser huérfano fuera algo de lo más normal._

_-Vaya, me alegra ver que lo tomas de esa forma… pero bueno, en un par de días iré para allá a entregarte la foto –el sujeto volteó a ver a la hermana Kokkínou y esta le hizo un gesto de asentimiento– ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?, que por esa enorme sonrisa que me dedicaste será totalmente gratis –hizo una pausa–. Nos vemos._

_Hizo un gesto de despedida y se alejó de él. Era un buen hombre sin duda, a pesar de no conocerlo en lo absoluto, le había caído bien. La hermana Kokkínou los empezó a llamar para así entrar todos juntos al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo ese magno concierto… cuando menos para los niños así era, no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de ir a un evento de esa clase y mucho menos entrar a un lugar tan espectacular como lo era ese…_

Un recuerdo más. Y francamente no sabía si tomar eso como algo bueno o como algo malo. Recordar era como una clase de prueba de que ese sueño no era precisamente un sueño, y que todo lo que Mylene le había dicho, era cierto. Eso sin contar que era demasiado real. Meneó la cabeza tratando de no pensar más en eso y seguir con las fotografías que se había encontrado en ese cajón del tocador. Pasó a la siguiente fotografía, algo trémulo, sin saber que esperar de cada foto que procedía a la anterior. Por alguna razón, temía perderse en esos recuerdos que para él eran nuevos. Ya antes había soñado que soñaba con algo más, pero esto era muy distinto, realmente estaba recordando trozos de su pasado y eso le aterraba. Ese miedo que estaba comenzando a sentir, le susurraba que dejara las fotos y las cartas donde las había encontrado y mejor se pusiera a pensar en una forma de regresar a la realidad que él conocía tan bien, donde las emociones rara vez faltaban, y por supuesto, donde su amada no era una artista sino una guerrera de bellos ojos negros. Más por el otro lado, la curiosidad le gritaba que siguiera con lo que comenzó, que siguiera investigando en que había consistido su vida en esa realidad antes de caer en coma. Y fue esa curiosidad lo que al final lo impulsó a seguir.

La séptima foto se situaba ya dentro del odeón. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en la foto, sino que más bien estaba enfocada a la cantante. Por el ángulo en el que se apreciaba Nira, Milo dedujo que los lugares que habían ocupado aquel día de agosto se encontraban situados lejos del escenario.

- Pero eso no importó, a pesar de ello, la experiencia que sentimos todos al estar ahí fue indescriptible...

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Él no había pensado en decir eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que demonios había sentido él y los demás al estar en ese lugar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera sucedido tal acontecimiento. Las palabras que acaba de pronunciar sonaron para él como si las hubiera dicho alguien más utilizando su cuerpo para conseguirlo, y esa sensación no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Estuvo a punto de lanzar las fotos. No quería seguir con eso, sino que quería salir de ahí y regresar a la vida que estaba acostumbrado vivir. Pero fue en ese instante que otro de esos "recuerdos" lo invadió…

_A pesar de encontrarse en los asientos más alejados del escenario, Nira Vancopoúlou se apreciaba muy bien y eso era estupendo. Acababa de cantar una canción bastante tranquila de su más reciente producción discográfica "agápi, ti dískolo prágma"[6] y en esos momentos todo el público presente se dedicaba a aplaudirle por tan magnífica presentación. A pesar de que la muchacha contaba únicamente con catorce años, ya era toda una celebridad, no sólo en Grecia, sino también en toda Europa y en algunos países de Asia. Su carrera como cantante la había iniciado a la corta de edad de diez años –Milo estaba a unos pocos meses de cumplir los siete entonces-. Al escuchar que los aplausos cesaban, la joven Nira se acercó el micrófono a sus labios, y sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a hablar._

_-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, a cada concierto que realizo veo más y más gente asistiendo y eso me llena de mucha satisfacción y alegría. Y a una manera de retribuirles esta asistencia, les cantaré esta canción que muy seguramente recordaran de mis inicios como cantante –hizo una breve pausa- ¡Óso egó kanénas![7]_

_La ovación del público no se hizo esperar; hubo chiflidos, gritos de emoción y muchos aplausos. Milo gritó y aplaudió emocionado, escucharía en vivo aquella canción que había hecho que fijara sus oídos y su mirada en esa hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos oscuros hacía ya casi cuatro años. Los músicos empezaron a entonar sus instrumentos y los presentes guardaron un poco de silencio para escuchar la canción que la había llevado directo a la fama y así empezar a cantarla cuando ella empezara…_

_Vrádiase ki o pónos me epanálipsi sto stíthos mu grothiá_

_(__Se pone oscuro y el dolor repetitivo me hiere como un puño en el pecho)_

_Pu ádiase tu nu mu ta sirtária éna éna sta skaliá_

_(__El cual deja mi mente vacía, los cajones uno por uno en las escaleras)_

_Ki i níjta de pernái yínan óres ta leptá_

_(__Y la noche no se va, los minutos se convierten en horas)_

_Tsigáro alkoól ke monaksiá yia éna finále pu poná_

_(__Cigarro, alcohol y soledad por un final que hiere)_

_Óso egó kanénas de prókite na s' agapísi sóma ke psijí_

_(__Como yo nadie amará tu cuerpo y alma)_

_Kanénas ti tréla ke ta láthi su de tha ta jreothí_

_(__Nadie estará cargando con tu locura y errores)_

_Kanénas den díni an den pári ki ótan pári na to kséri tha jathí_

_(N__adie da si no recibe y si recibe se perderá)_

_Óso egó kanénas de prókite na s' agapísi sóma ke psijí_

_(__Como yo nadie amará tu cuerpo y alma)_

_Kanénas ti tréla ke ta láthi su de tha ta jreothí_

_(__Nadie estará cargando con tu locura y errores)_

_Kanénas de tha yemísi m' ónira tin ádia su zoí_

_(__Nadie llenará tu vacía vida con sueños)_

_Úte stigmí an prodothí_

_(__Aun si está siendo engañado por un momento)_

_Skórpisa jiliádes anamnísis díjos lógo sto jalí_

_(Dispersé miles de recuerdos sobre la alfombra)_

_Kólisa to vléma s' éna tzámi pu to sképase i vrojí_

_(Miré fijamente una ventana que fue cubierta con lluvia)_

_Ke éskise i apándisi sta tósa mu yiatí_

_(Y la respuesta fue rasgada por mis muchos porque)_

_Ma egó tha s' agapáo mia zoí yia na mi nióthis monají_

_(Pero yo te amaré por toda una vida a fin de que no te sientas solo)_

_  
Óso egó kanénas de prókite na s' agapísi sóma ke psijí_

_(__Como yo nadie amará tu cuerpo y alma)_

_Kanénas ti tréla ke ta láthi su de tha ta jreothí_

_(__Nadie estará cargando con tu locura y errores)_

_Kanénas den díni an de pári ki ótan pári na to kséri tha jathí_

_(N__adie da si no recibe y si recibe se perderá)_

_Óso egó kanénas de prókite na s' agapísi sóma ke psijí_

_(__Como yo nadie amará tu cuerpo y alma)_

_Kanénas ti tréla ke ta láthi su de tha ta jreothí_

_(__Nadie estará cargando con tu locura y errores)_

_Kanénas de tha yemísi m' ónira tin ádia su zoí_

_(__Nadie llenará tu vacía vida con sueños)_

_Úte stigmí an prodothí_

_(__Aun si está siendo engañado por un momento)_

_Al terminar, nuevamente el público hizo todo un escándalo en el odeón , y Milo no fue la excepción, creía que eso era un hermoso sueño; como podría un niño como él estar en un lugar como lo era el Herodes Ático y estar viendo frente a sí a una chica como lo era Nira Vancopoúlou. Mylene, que si bien no era tan fan de ella como su hermano, gritaba realmente emocionada, sujetándose del brazo derecho de su gemelo a fin de sacar todas las energías que ese concierto parecía inyectarle a cada momento que pasaba. Además de que a su derecha se encontraba la hermana Kokkínou y ni modo de que se pusiera a reír y a cantar, y a gritar y a balancearse de un lado a otro con ella, no existía esa confianza tal entre la directora del orfanato y la niña que ahí vivía. Para todos los que habitaban en el orfanato Elpída, ese sin duda alguna sería el día más emocionante y feliz de sus vidas. Cuando el ruido empezó a cesar, una nueva canción comenzó a escucharse. Esta era alegre, siendo el principal instrumento el bouzouki[8]. Nira se desplazaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de todo el escenario, al ritmo de la música, mientras que los afortunados de los asientos de más al frente se pusieron a bailar. Los de atrás simplemente se pusieron de pie y se mecían de un lado a otro mientras aplaudían al ritmo del bouzoúki…_

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de ese recuerdo. Milo respiraba rápido y sentía muy bien los fuertes y veloces latidos de su corazón, tanto que bien podría salírsele en cualquier momento. Estaba asustado, no cabía duda alguna de ello. Sólo se había sentido así una vez en su vida, pero de eso ya habían pasado bastantes años.

-Vamos Milo, comparado con aquello, esto no es nada… no es para estar así –se volteó a ver al espejo de la recámara y vio con sorpresa que aparte de que su respiración y su pulso estaban más acelerados de lo normal, su faz se apreciaba pálida–. Es una experiencia más, sólo eso… -se susurró con el afán de calmarse aunque fuere un poco, estar en ese estado no le traería nada provechoso. Respiró profundo varias veces y sintió como todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad… hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, entonces su pulso volvió a acelerarse, pero sólo fue a consecuencia de la sorpresa que tal acto le había producido. Y a que aún seguía un tanto intrigado y preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Milo? –Le llamó Mylene algo insegura-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Como si se tratase de un adolescente, el caballero escondió presuroso tanto las fotos como las cartas debajo de la almohada. ¿Sabía él la razón de aquel acto?… por supuesto que no.

-Claro, pasa.

Mylene abrió la puerta, pero no entró, sino que se quedó parada en la entrada.

-Hablaron del hospital… tenemos que irnos ya para allá –Milo enarcó una ceja confuso, se suponía que ya estaba bien, ¿no?

-¿A qué tenemos que ir? –Preguntó–. Yo me siento bien –Mylene sonrió algo divertida.

-Lo sé, pero el doctor quiere hacerte unos estudios… además con eso de que te saliste sin su consentimiento, supongo que quiere cerciorarse que realmente ya puedes dejar el hospital –Milo se puso de pie.

-En ese caso partamos ya.

Y así lo hicieron. Inmediatamente después salieron de casa y se encaminaron rumbo al hospital. Milo observó, sin extrañarle un poco siquiera, que el exterior de la casa fuera del mismo tono naranja del interior. Hicieron relativamente poco, Mylene se había encargado de conseguir un hogar lo más cerca posible del hospital en el que se encontraba su hermano, así, ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiese presentarse, no tardaría casi nada en llegar. Al primer lugar al que se dirigieron una vez estando en el hospital fue a recepción.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó amablemente la enfermera que ahí se encontraba.

-Buscamos al doctor Vertis –respondió Mylene.

-Sus nombres por favor.

-Mylene Ioannidoú y Milo Ioannídis[9].

-Un momento, por favor.

La enfermera levantó el auricular y marcó tres números.

-¿Qué no se supone que somos huérfanos? –le preguntó Milo algo desconcertado a Mylene. La enfermera sólo alzó la vista algo indiferente y después volvió a desviarla al teléfono por el que estaba hablando.

-Sí, pero cuando cumplimos los dieciocho nos dieron un apellido en el orfanato junto con todos los papeles necesarios, con el fin de que el buscar trabajo y todo ese tipo de trámites no nos resultaran más complicados por no contar con lo necesario.

-El doctor Vertis los espera en su consultorio.

-Gracias.

Se dirigieron a su derecha y caminaron hasta la puerta de más al fondo. Mylene dio tres golpecitos y al instante del otro lado escucharon como respuesta "pasen". Y eso hicieron. Se sentaron en las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del doctor. El joven peliazul lo observó detenidamente, lo había visto en algún otro lado pero ¿dónde? Estaba seguro que conocía de alguna parte a ese sujeto alto, de corta cabellera castaña oscura, piel morena clara, ojos verdes…

-¿Sabes quién soy yo, Milo? –preguntó en doctor Vertis al percatarse de la mirada del santo dorado. Milo tardó en responder.

-No

-Soy Aioros Vertis, iba cada mes al orfanato para verificar que tal de salud estaban, o cuando la hermana Kokkínou me llamaba porque alguno de ustedes se sentía mal –Milo meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Le digo doctor que parece que a la única que recuerda es a Nira Vancopoúlou.

-Milo, quiero que te sientes en aquella cama, por favor –ordenó el doctor señalando la que se encontraba a su derecha, pegada a la pared. El caballero hizo lo que se le había dicho y fue entonces que el doctor Aioros se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él. Mylene sólo observaba–. Bien, quiero que sigas mi dedo únicamente con la mirada.

El doctor Vertis movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro, luego de arriba abajo y por último lo acercó y lo alejó de Milo. Seguirlo no le había representado ningún problema. Enseguida, como parte del chequeo, aluzó con una pequeña lamparita que traía en el bolsillo de su camisa cada ojo turquesa de su paciente mientras los observaba detenidamente por si encontraba cualquier anomalía. Y para finalizar, con un martillito, golpeó levemente sus dos rodillas para verificar sus reflejos.

-Estás bien, Milo, lo único es la amnesia, pero como le habíamos dicho a tu hermana en un principio, era algo que se veía venir. El fuerte golpe que recibiste más el tiempo que pasaras en coma, del cual, si te soy sincero, esperaba más tiempo, era seguro que tu cerebro lo resentiría de alguna forma –el doctor se volteó hacia la chica de ojos verdes–. Creo que más que recordar a Nira Vancopoúlou, Mylene, es que soñó con ella mientras estuvo en coma, los sueños que se dan en esas condiciones son muy reales y al despertar se sienten realmente confundidos y perdidos, ¿no es así como te sentiste cuando despertaste, Milo?

-Sí –respondió algo distante. Exactamente como lo había descrito ese doctor de cara conocida se había sentido.

-¿Pero recordará, no es cierto? –preguntó Mylene preocupada.

- Por supuesto, sólo dale tiempo a que se estabilice y se convenza de que ha despertado y no lo contrario. Eso si, paciencia, como puede recordar de un día para otro, puede que tarde semanas, meses, o incluso años, todo depende de que tanto haya resentido su cerebro el daño. Mylene, paséalo por lugares conocidos por él, ponle música que le guste, dale comida que haya disfrutado en el pasado, muéstrale fotografías. En fin, todo lo que consideres haya sido importante para él o en su defecto bien conocido, eso estimulará sus recuerdos.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Mylene… a menos de que no les queden más dudas, pueden irse, por mi parte no hay más que decir.

Estrechó la mano de Milo e igual la de Mylene y los dos hermanos salieron de ahí rumbo a casa…

* * *

_*** Notas de la Autora:**_

[1] Ελευθερία ή Θάνατος (Elefthería í Thánatos) – Libertad o muerte. Lema nacional de Grecia.

[2] La bandera de Grecia está compuesta por nueve franjas horizontales de idénticas dimensiones de colores azul y blanco que se alternan, siendo la franja situada en la parte superior de la bandera de color azul. En el ángulo superior más próximo al mástil se sitúa un cuadrado azul con una cruz blanca que es símbolo de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Griega. Las nueve franjas representan el número de sílabas de la frase "Έλευθερία ή Θάνατος" (_E-lef-the-rí-a i Thá-na-tos_)

[3] En Grecia, la hija toma el apellido del padre en genitivo, por lo que, en este caso, el padre de Nira Vancopoúlou se apellida Vancópoulos.

[4] El teatro u odeón de Herodes Áticose encuentraen la ladera suroccidental de la colina donde se asienta la Acrópolis. Fue mandado construir por Herodes Ático, un acaudalado romano residente en Atenas, en memoria de su esposa, y data del 161 d.C. En forma de teatro romano, su colosal cavea, incrustada en el acantilado rocoso del cerro, daba cabida a cinco mil espectadores. Su frontispicio de arcadas superpuestas tenía tres pisos, y el recinto se cubría con un tejado de madera de cedro. Actualmente se sigue utilizando para representaciones teatrales y festivales de música.

[5] Elpída significa "Esperanza" en griego.

[6] Agápi, ti dískolo prágma significa "Amor, que cosa tan difícil" en griego.

[7] Óso egó kanénas significa "Como yo nadie" en griego.

[8] El Buzúki (plural: _Buzukia_) (griego: το μπουζούκι/ to bouzoúki; plural: τα μπουζούκια / ta bouzoúkia) es un instrumento musical, pilar de la música griega moderna, así como de otras expresiones musicales tradicionales balcánicas, particularmente de Serbia y Bosnia y Herzegovina. Es un instrumento de cuerda con cuerpo en forma de pera y provisto de un mástil muy largo. El buzúki forma parte de la familia de "laúdes de mástil largo" y tiene una apariencia similar a la de la mandolina. El frente de la caja es plano y generalmente nacarado. Este instrumento se toca con una púa y tiene un sonido metálico agudo.

[9] En Grecia, la hija toma el apellido del padre en genitivo, mas el hijo lo conserva tal cual, por lo que entre hermanos los apellidos varían.


	5. Cartas

**CAPÍTULO 4: CARTAS**

Hacía poco que acababan de abandonar el hospital Ippokráteio[1]. Caminaban a paso lento, Milo ensimismado en sus cosas (las fotografías que acababa de ver más que nada), y Mylene buscando la manera de empezar a entablar una conversación con su hermano gemelo.

-¿Milo? –le habló algo insegura.

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió, distante.

-Estaba pensando… ¿si no te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Al… cine? –preguntó Milo algo desconcertado.

-Ajá… ahora por la mañana hablé al trabajo explicándoles que no podría ir hoy a trabajar y bueno… quisiera pasar el día contigo.

Milo se detuvo a pensarlo. En su vida sólo había ido al cine una vez, con Nira, pero más que ir a ver la película, habían ido a pasar el rato –resultó ser semana santa y los bares que frecuentaban estaban cerrados, y los que estaban abiertos sólo servían alcohol, y para colmo apestaban a tabaco y a otras cosas en lo absoluto agradables-. No recordaba bien el nombre de la película, era algo de rosa[2] y en lo poco que le pusieron atención –que fue a mitad de la película, nada interesante– un tipo al que le decían Arquímedes y un tal Pános, hacían toda clase de cosas raras que provocaban una gran cantidad de risas a la gente que ahí se encontraba; pero como ellos dos no le pusieron atención desde el principio no entendieron absolutamente nada y mejor siguieron con su plática, disfrutando de las palomitas y refresco que habían comprado a la entrada. Podría hacerlo, ¿Por qué no?, francamente ya se había cansado de esa actitud frívola e indiferente que estaba mostrando, aunque eso tampoco quería decir que no fuera a estar alerta ante cualquier cosa sospechosa que ella pudiera hacer o decir. Así que, una vez tomada la decisión, le sonrió un poco.

-Claro… ¿sería ya? –preguntó.

-No, por supuesto que no –respondió Mylene, intentando esconder la emoción que sentía a punto de estallar; su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza que pensó que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho–… tal vez a media tarde estaría bien, ya que el sol no esté tan fuerte.

-Ok –fue la corta respuesta del caballero. Supuso que hasta entonces tendría suficiente tiempo para darle una ojeada a las cartas –sólo esperaba que no le sucediera lo mismo que con las fotografías, esa sensación de "perderse en recuerdos" era muy angustiante-.

Retomaron el camino. No habían avanzado mucho cuando de los labios de Mylene salió una palabra que el muchacho peli azul no esperaba escuchar: "gracias".

Llegaron a casa de Mylene después de poco más de cinco minutos de haber salido del hospital. En el rostro de la chica no podía deformarse la enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, aun no era el hermano alegre y despreocupado que ella conocía tan bien, pero cuando menos esa mirada fría e indiferente con la que siempre la miraba se había ido, ¡y accedió a ir al cine con ella! Ignoraba a que se debía el cambio de actitud, pero le estaba enteramente agradecida a eso. Como bien podría ser un despiste por parte de él o sólo por darle gusto, bien podría ser que… no, era imposible, era poco tiempo como para que ya estuviera recordando; el doctor había dicho que nada era seguro, como bien podría ser poco tiempo podría ser mucho, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con respecto a eso, sería demasiado decepcionante si no fuera por haberla recordado aunque fuese un poco. Se preguntaba, al mismo tiempo que preparaba mousaká[3] para comer, que tanto estaría haciendo él dentro del cuarto. Toda la noche anterior había estado en vela pensando en si por la mañana él despertaría, si realmente estaba en ese cuarto que ella le había preparado para él hacía dos años que consiguió la casa, o si todo había sido producto de su imaginación que le quería jugar una broma cruel. Mientras preparaba la comida, las ansias de ir a verlo la carcomían, Milo no era de los que permanecían tan quietos en un sólo lugar a menos de que estuviera haciendo algo.

Algo de suma importancia.

Dejó de picar la carne ante aquella idea… ¿Qué podría haber en aquel cuarto que captara tanto su atención? Ayer que despertó no paraba de repetirle que quería estar solo. Bueno, podría ser eso, su ansiada soledad, pero… si quería estar solo ¿Por qué había accedido ir al cine con ella? Ya tenía claro que no era porque la había recordado o de lo contrario le hubiera cuando menos hecho un par de preguntas como "¿Qué había pasado?" "¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?", cosas así.

-No importa cuánto lo intente, nunca he podido saber en qué piensas realmente –susurró a la cocina vacía con melancolía–… y nunca te has preocupado por hacérmelo saber.

Siguió picando la carne aplicándole más velocidad al asunto. Había decidido preguntarle sus dudas mientras comían, y no aceptaría una negativa por parte de él. Era su hermana y estaba en todo su derecho.

En cuanto habían llegado a casa, Milo se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto y se encerró. Sacó las cartas y las fotografías que había escondido bajo la almohada y observó ambas cosas por un breve momento. Seguía con la curiosidad de seguir viendo las fotos, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en lo que podría pasarle si las seguía viendo, fue definitivo para que las dejara por la paz. Se recostó en la cama y tomó el paquete de cartas, dejando las fotografías a un lado boca abajo.

-Tal vez no debería –pensó en el momento que iba deshacer el moño que las mantenía juntas–, puede que lo que digan no sea asunto mío.

Se quedó un momento así, sujetando la orilla del listón rojo con los dedos índice y pulgar de su diestra. Al final, como siempre que la curiosidad imperaba, deshizo el moño y tomó la primera carta. La observó, girándola a un lado y al otro para ver cualquier indicio que le hiciera o no leer lo que tenía en sus manos. Pero no hizo falta ser tan observador para darse cuenta que todas esas cartas iban dirigidas a él, todos los sobres decían con una caligrafía impecable: Para Milo, y en la esquina superior derecha tenían un número que Milo supuso era el orden en el que debió haberlas escrito. Tomó el sobre que tenía el número uno en la esquina y lo abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver que no sobrepasaba la cuartilla, supuso que estarían realmente largas, llegando incluso a las cinco hojas –y muy posiblemente por ambos lados–. El ver que eran cortas le alegró, eran bastantes –veinticinco de hecho–, pero podría leerlas todas antes de irse al cine si se lo proponía. Sólo que no contaba con lo que Mylene le tenía preparado en la cocina. Cambió de posición, de tener las piernas extendidas sobre la cama, pasó a apoyar las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón. Y entonces comenzó a leer la carta…

_28 de Mayo de 1979_

_Querido Milo:_

_Hace una semana que estás en coma, y la verdad es que estas inmensas ganas que tengo de matarlo no disminuyen, al contrario, aumentan. A veces creo que se trata de una pesadilla, y que mis sueños son la realidad… deseos que tengo de que todo esto sea eso, una terrible y cruel pesadilla. No puedo evitar preguntarme si me escucharás o no, y es por eso que decidí escribirte cartas con el afán de que, cuando despiertes, te enteres de todo aquello que te has perdido, a tu ritmo y sin presionarte más de lo debido._

_Todos en el orfanato no dejan de preguntarme por mi estado anímico y emocional. Se los agradezco mucho, pero si te soy sincera, Milo, me están haciendo más daño del que ellos creen que me hago yo sola al estarme aquí la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre. La hermana Kokkínou no deja de alentarme diciéndome que no pierda las esperanzas, que seguramente despertarás muy pronto, y sabes, yo le creo a pesar de todo lo que me dicen los doctores. No hemos hecho nada malo como para que Dios nos castigue de esta forma tan cruel y dolorosa…_

_Bueno, Milo, ha pasado "poco tiempo" desde que caíste en coma, por lo que aun no hay mucho que contar, así que mejor ya no sigo o de lo contrario sólo terminaré aburriéndote con mis problemas y sufrimientos (y conociéndote sé que también te haré sentir mal. A veces siento que el mayor eres tú y no yo)._

_Tu hermana que te adora con toda el alma…_

_Mylene_

Se quedó un momento viendo el nombre de Mylene escrito en la hoja de papel, pensativo. ¿Acaso esa sensación que sentía era culpa? Releyó de nuevo lo escrito entre paréntesis y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

(_Y conociéndote sé que también te haré sentir mal…_)

-Nira… -murmuró mientras dejaba la carta a un lado y cerraba los ojos.

Soltó un suspiro que expresaba cansancio y nostalgia. La había vuelto a recordar y nuevamente a causa de una acción o frase de Mylene. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, de verla, de besarla; y como no podía hacer nada de eso no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo en su imaginación. Abrió los ojos.

-Quiero regresar contigo, pequeña –dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo; serio y melancólico–. Quiero despertar ya y ver de nuevo tus ojos y tu sonrisa –hizo una pausa y recordó lo que Mylene le dijo cuando recién despertó–. O dormirme otra vez y soñar que estoy nuevamente a tu lado…

Suspiró nuevamente. Algo le decía que permanecería más tiempo del que a él le gustaría, así que para pasar el rato haciendo algo medio interesante, se quitó de la cabeza esas ganas de estar con ella y tomó el siguiente sobre. Con expresión distante lo abrió y sacó la hoja de papel, comenzando a leerla…

_6 de Septiembre de 1981_

_Querido Milo:_

_A diferencia de todas las cartas anteriores en donde sólo te he contado cosas que han pasado con el orfanato, ésta seguramente te sacará una enorme sonrisa n_n. ¡Nira Vancopoúlou sacó nuevo disco! Fue hace varios días, pero yo me acabo de enterar apenas hace unos instantes (no pude contenerme para darte esta noticia, sé lo mucho que amas a esta pelirroja, Milaráki[4]). El disco se llama: Óneiro Zo[5] y estoy segurísima que te encantará. Lo que si no estoy segura que te agrade es el hecho de que ella se cortó el cabello; si mi memoria no anda mal recuerdo que una de las cosas que más te gustan de Nira es precisamente su largo cabello rojo y sus ojos "negros". Se lo dejó un poco más arriba de los hombros, y no es por nada, pero se le ve bastante bien; supongo que si la vieras te seguiría gustando igual sino es que hasta más. De todas formas te conseguiré una foto o algo para que la veas cuando despiertes. ¡Promesa de hermana gemela a hermano gemelo! Jajajajaja._

_Te extraño mucho, Milo, cada día se me está haciendo eterno y conforme pasa el tiempo mis esperanzas por verte despierto de nuevo decaen poco a poco. Todos los días rezo al cielo para que despiertes lo más pronto posible, pero parece ser que mis plegarias no han sido escuchadas. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que estarás soñando, si es algo tan bueno como para que no quieras despertar. Ya han pasado poco más de dos años y tú ni una sola señal de querer despertar nos das. Ni siquiera una pequeña._

_Tu hermana que te quiere con toda el alma…_

_Mylene_

La hoja en sus manos temblaba a consecuencia del gran impacto que sentía. Releyó una y otra vez aquel apodo: "Milaráki"… eran demasiadas coincidencias. Demasiadas como para no prestarles la más mínima atención. En cuanto al carácter, Mylene era Nira y no sólo hacía gestos parecidos a los de su amada, sino que también decía frases que por algún tiempo, la amazona dorada de Escorpión, decía con frecuencia. Eso sin contar que por aquellos años, ella traía el cabello justo como era descrita en la carta. Y a él le encantaba de Nira precisamente lo que la carta decía. De pronto, con expresión desconcertada, tomó la primera carta.

-Mil novecientos setenta y nueve… –leyó en voz alta, pensativo–. Si han pasado según esto siete años, eso significa que… ¡no puede ser! –Poco a poco en su rostro comenzó a formarse una expresión llena de terror y asombro, y en su mirada un halo de tristeza se apreció-. ¿Por qué precisamente ese año?... ¿Por qué?

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos; estaba emocionalmente cansado. Primero el shock de despertar en una realidad completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, en la que había permanecido en coma por siete años, donde su amada no era su amada sino una cantante a la que idolatraba. En segundo esos recuerdos en los que intervenían compañeros de su entrenamiento, recuerdos que de una u otra forma le querían comprobar que estaba despierto y no lo contrario. En tercero, esas cartas que parecían haber sido escritas por Nira, porque hasta la letra era parecida. En cuarto Mylene, que no paraba de hacer gestos y decir frases que hacían que recordara a Nira a cada instante, logrando con eso abrir más ese pequeño hueco que estaba comenzando a sentir dentro de sí. Y por último el año en el que se encontraba, un año horroroso en su vida que sin duda alguna quería arrancar de su memoria para siempre puesto que no había nada agradable que quisiese recordar.

-Tengo nuevamente veinte años –dijo deshecho a la estancia vacía, descubriendo su decaído rostro–. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?…

-_¡Milo! ¡Ya está la comida!_ –el grito de Mylene lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y, como si se hubiese tratado de algún recordatorio, comenzó a sentir hambre.

Se levantó de la cama y, con paso distraído y desganado, se dirigió al pequeño comedor que poseía la casa. Al verlo, Mylene rápidamente captó el cansancio en su mirada, mas no dijo nada, simplemente le indicó, con una pequeña sonrisa, cuál era su plato y le invitó a sentarse. Durante un momento se dispusieron a comerse el mousaká en silencio; Milo perdido en sus recuerdos y Mylene esperando el momento oportuno para comenzar la conversación.

-¿Qué tal me quedó? –preguntó de pronto la muchacha de ojos verdes entusiasmada.

-Bien –respondió el caballero desanimado, sin dejar de mirar el plato y llevarse con indiferencia la comida a la boca.

Pasó otro momento de silencio en el que únicamente se escuchaban los cubiertos de metal golpear constantemente los platos cada vez que cortaban un pedazo del mousaká. Mylene respiró hondo para llenarse de valor, se comió el último pedazo de comida que le quedaba y dejó su tenedor a un lado.

-¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo durante el día en esa habitación?

-Nada, sólo… pensar –respondió con la misma indiferencia que momentos atrás.

-No te creo… no creo que el simple hecho de ponerte a "pensar" te ponga en ese estado… ¿Qué hay ahí que te mantiene tan entretenido?

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas…

-¿Disculpa?

-…Siendo que tú misma, supongo, lo dejaste ahí para que lo viera –se comió el último bocado–. Avísame cuando tengamos que irnos al cine.

Milo se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a ir de nuevo a la habitación. Mylene se puso de pie.

-No. No te irás a esa habitación hasta que me digas qué es lo que estás haciendo. Y me digas qué demonios es lo que te sucede.

-Nada –respondió mientras la miraba de soslayo–. Sólo estoy cansado y si no te importa quiero irme a descansar antes de…

-Sí me importa –lo interrumpió–. Sí que me importa… eres mi hermano y es mi derecho saber qué es lo que te pasa.

-No es tu derecho saberlo, Mylene –el caballero se giró hacia ella para verla de frente–. Lo que me pase es asunto mío, no tuyo.

-¡Claro que es asunto mío!... me preocupas, Milo, y quiero ayudarte.

-En ese caso déjame en paz.

-No… no, no, no y no… -Mylene volteó al suelo y después dirigió de nuevo su mirada anegada de lágrimas a su hermano. La pregunta que le hizo después hizo que, por un instante, Milo escuchara la voz de Nira en lugar de la de Mylene–. ¿Qué no ves que verte así me hace daño?

-Basta… -dio un paso hacia atrás visiblemente herido y, de nueva cuenta, asustado– deja de imitarla… deja de ser como ella…

-Milo, ¿de quién estás hablando? Me estás asustando… -la mirada preocupada de la muchacha, lo único que logró, fue abrir más esa herida en el corazón del caballero. Milo veía en ella a su amada; tal vez con otro color de cabello, tal vez con otro color de ojos; pero ahí estaba, y a la vez no estaba. Y eso era precisamente lo que le desgarraba sin piedad el alma.

-Deja de mirarme así…

-¿Así cómo?

-Fue un error haber venido para acá… -se dijo Milo en un murmuro, con la mirada perdida en la nada–. No debí haberla seguido… no debí haberla escuchado…

-Detente, por favor Milo, detente, ¡me estás haciendo daño!…

-¡Cállate! –gritó volteándola a ver-, deja de hablar como ella, me… ¡me estás volviendo loco!

-Oh por dios, Milo, ¿Qué soñaste? –preguntó Mylene preocupada.

-Yo no soñé nada… yo… yo estoy soñando esto –la mirada del caballero nuevamente se clavó en un sólo lugar del suelo beige de la casa.

Sin que Milo se lo esperase, Mylene lo abrazó con gran ímpetu, lo que causó que de nueva cuenta volviera a ver a Nira en vez de a quien decía ser su hermana.

-No, Milo, tú no estás soñando nada… entiéndelo, ¡entiéndelo! –Mylene sollozaba mientras escondía con desespero su cara en el pecho de su hermano. Milo, mientras tanto, no sabía cómo reaccionar; sabía que quien lo abrazaba en ese momento era Mylene, pero él a quien veía era la chica de rojos cabellos de la que estaba profundamente enamorado; cómo decirle a ella que se apartara de él, ¿cómo?...

(_Despierta_)

-Estás despierto, después de siete años de dormir sin interrupciones, por fin despertaste. Todo lo que crees haber vivido no fue más que un sueño… ¡un sueño!

(_Despierta, por favor, ¡Despierta, Milo!_)

-Tal vez fue un sueño hermoso; pero un sueño al fin y al cabo… deja de decir que esto es un sueño, deja de creer que yo no existo más que en un sueño tuyo porque me lastimas y te engañas a ti mismo… Milo, tú sabes que esto no es un sueño… ¡tú ya debes de saberlo!

(_Despierta_)

-Tú ya estás despierto, lo sabes.

(_¡Despierta!_)

-Estás despierto, gracias a Dios, estás despierto.

(_¡¡Despierta!!_)

-Por favor, ya no sigas con lo mismo, ya no sigas diciendo que estás dormido porque no es así, tú ya estás despierto… ¡Estás despierto!

-¡Basta! –gritó Milo furioso al mismo tiempo que apartaba a Mylene con un fuerte empujón.

-Milo…

-Ya… ¡ya cállense las dos!

Milo respiraba agitado. Su mente era un completo caos. Si las cosas seguían igual seguramente la poca cordura que le quedaba terminaría por ceder; lo sentía claramente, era como si se tratara de un delgado hilo de cristal soportando un enorme peso que pronto lo trozaría en miles de pequeños pedazos. Respiró profundo para calmarse aunque fuese un poco.

-Si permanezco más tiempo contigo terminaré loco –habló lenta y pausadamente, con la mirada fría y perturbada clavada en Mylene–. No es mi intención lastimarte, Mylene, pero mi cordura está a punto de colapsarse… debo irme…

-¿Y a dónde irás?

-No lo sé… pero créeme, eso es lo de menos –se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta que daba a la calle.

-Milo… -el aludido se detuvo mas no volteó a verla–. Espera un momento, te daré algo de dinero para que comas y rentes un cuarto de hotel.

-No lo… -no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la escuchó correr hacia su habitación–. Debería irme ya –se dijo, algo impaciente, en un murmuro.

Caminó de nueva cuenta hacia la salida, pero de pronto una mano lo asió con delicadeza del brazo. Milo volteó a verla y, una vez más, en esos verdes ojos vio la mirada de su amada suplicando por que no se fuera. El caballero se puso tenso ante eso.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la muchacha en un hilo de voz–; pero debes entender que me sentí con el derecho de saber qué era lo que te pasaba y lo que estabas haciendo durante tanto tiempo encerrado en tu habitación.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? –preguntó él, escéptico.

-No… y ya no me interesa saberlo, sí de algo sirve para que te quedes…

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo permanecer más tiempo contigo… no debo…

-Lo eché todo a perder, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que si…

-Ten –Mylene le ofreció un paquete de billetes de doscientos dracmas[6] lo suficientemente grueso como para sorprender al caballero–. Si lo racionas bien te puede alcanzar hasta que consigas un trabajo estable, o… cambies de parecer y regreses…

-No lo necesito…

-¡Tómalo!... si sientes aunque sea un poquito de afecto por mí, tómalo… así al menos podré estar más tranquila al saber que tienes dinero en los bolsillos –lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes de Mylene mientras le extendía el dinero a su hermano sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. Milo suspiró.

-Está bien –tomó el dinero inseguro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón–. Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.

Mylene volteó a verlo sorprendida y ésta fue mayor al ver la leve sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su hermano.

-¡Fui una tonta por haberte presionado así! –Mylene estalló en un doloroso llanto y se dejó caer al suelo. Milo, que a pesar de todo no quería irse dejándola en ese estado tan deplorable, se hincó sobre su rodilla derecha y, con suavidad, levantó la cara de la chica para que ésta lo viera a los ojos.

-Sí, lo fuiste; pero no te guardo rencor por eso. No me voy tanto por nuestra pequeña discusión sino por todo lo que sentí en ella; estuve a un sólo paso de perder la cordura, y si me quedo, mucho me temo que eso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento.

-¡Perdóname! –Mylene lo abrazó de improviso, cosa que sorprendió al peli azul-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te quedes?

-No, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Debo irme –Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. Al abrirla, se giró un poco para mirar a Mylene–. Una vez que todo se aclare vendré a visitarte –le mintió, la verdad era que buscaría la forma de regresar con Nira, aunque eso significara volver al coma, no le importaba.

-Te estaré esperando, Milo.

Se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y Milo salió de ahí. Una vez estando fuera, respiró profundo al sentir esa tensión desaparecer, y emprendió su camino en la búsqueda de regresar a su vida como caballero, fuera ésta real o no. Lo cierto era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él lo único que quería era volver con ella…

* * *

_*** **__**Notas de la Autora:**_

[1] Pronunciación: Ippokrátio

[2] La película es O roz gátos (en griego Ο Ροζ Γάτος** / **el gato rosa), una película de comedia que apareció en los cines griegos en 1986 bajo la dirección de Giánnis Hartomatzídis.

[3] El mousaká se compone de capas de berenjena y papa, carne picada picante y salsa de bechamel, gratinado con queso.

[4] La terminación "aráki" (en griego "αράκι") es uno de los tantos sufijos diminutivos que posee el griego. En el caso de Milaráki (en griego "Μηλαράκι"), la traducción literal sería "manzanita" puesto que Milo (del griego Μήλο) significa manzana.

[5] Óneiro Zo significa "Vivo un sueño"

[6] Grecia entró a la Unión Europea en el 2002, por lo que en las fechas en las que se desarrolla este fanfic la moneda en circulación es el Dracma.


	6. Bienvenido a la Realidad

**CAPÍTULO 5:**** BIENVENIDO A LA REALIDAD**

Llevaba caminando alrededor de dos horas sin descansar, bajo el abrazador sol de media tarde, mirando de un lado a otro para buscar un lugar agradable y barato donde pasar la noche. Aun faltaban otras dos horas para que oscureciera, pero él sabía que al ser Atenas una ciudad frecuentada por extranjeros era común no encontrar algún cuarto desocupado en poco tiempo, y eso ya lo había constatado al recibir la misma respuesta en los tres pequeños hoteles en los que había entrado: No hay cupo. Supuso que eso no era tan malo, entre más lejos se encontrase de la casa de Mylene dedujo que era mejor, de esa forma, las probabilidades de encontrarse con ella por error serían menores. De pronto vio una pequeña posada al otro lado de la calle con el nombre de "O Kalós Ýpnos" [1]. Sin pensarlo mucho, cruzó la calle y entró.

-Buenas tardes, joven, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –lo saludó amablemente un viejo hombre de apariencia amable; usaba un par de pequeños lentes en la punta de la nariz y Milo notó como su mano derecha temblaba con consistencia, posiblemente padecía mal de Parkinson pensó.

-Busco un cuarto en el cual pasar al menos esta noche –respondió el caballero acercándose a aquel hombre.

-Permítame un momento –el encargado del lugar se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que estaba atrás de él. La abrió y comenzó a observar el llavero completamente vacío–. Mmm… me temo que hoy no está de suerte, joven, no tengo ni un sólo cuarto disponible –contestó serio mientras observaba el llavero vacío. Milo soltó un leve suspiro.

-Me parece que no –comentó ya algo cansado–. Gracias de todos modos.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espere un poco… -dijo el viejo hombre de pronto justo cuando Milo iba a agarrar la manija de la puerta–, ¿no lo conozco de algún lado?

Milo se detuvo a pensarlo, pero el rostro de aquel hombre no le resultó en lo absoluto conocido.

-Me parece que me está confundiendo con alguien más –respondió desconcertado al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de soslayo. El encargado se le quedó mirando por un momento más.

-Puede que tenga razón, joven, y lo esté confundiendo con alguien más –dijo al fin–. Si le soy sincero no me extrañaría, antes de enfermarme de mi mano –se la mostró– era un fotógrafo y como tal conocí a mucha gente.

-Entonces debe ser eso –Milo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa–. Que tenga un buen día –se despidió.

- Igualmente, joven, y lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarlo.

Milo se volvió a la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al otro lado a una joven bastante linda, de larga cabellera lila y ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente, como si él se tratase de un fantasma o algo parecido.

-_No puede ser…_ -la escuchó levemente, anonadada y emocionada, a través del cristal. La chica volteó a un lado e hizo señas a alguien de que se apurara, pero al parecer a quien apuraba no le importaba lo que pudiera mostrarle ya que ella puso cara de frustración y después se fue de ahí bastante desesperada. El caballero aprovechó aquello para salir de la posada.

Al estar fuera no pudo evitar voltear curioso rumbo al camino que había tomado aquella extraña muchacha y vio como venía jalando a su compañero bastante exaltada. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto salir de la posada, por lo que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el mismo rumbo que antes de entrar a "O Kalós Ýpnos".

-¡Milo! –la escuchó gritar a sus espaldas y al momento de girarse fue improvistamente abrazado por la joven de cabello lila-. ¡¿Ahora ya me crees, Camus?!... ¡Milo ya despertó!

-Sí, ahora sí ya te creo –respondió él sorprendido mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Milo, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Mylene debe estar más que feliz por verte despierto –comentó ella alegre mientras lo soltaba. Camus se situó a su lado izquierdo–. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

-¿De dónde se supone que los conozco? – preguntó Milo confundido. La chica le era completamente extraña, pero aquel hombre llamado Camus le parecía haberlo visto en algún otro lugar. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia.

-Tan bromista como siempre, ¿no Milo? –respondió el joven de cabellera verdeazulada escéptico.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya deja de fingir, Milo, ambos sabemos que te encanta hacer bromas pesadas así que no caeremos en esta –la joven le guiño un ojo desconcertando más al caballero. El dolor iba en aumento.

- De verdad, no sé quiénes son ustedes dos –se defendió el escorpión tratando de mostrarse lo más serio que pudiese, pero ese dolor ya estaba comenzando a desconcentrarlo y sabía que tarde o temprano no podría hacer nada por ocultarlo–. Y si me disculpan, tengo algo de prisa.

Milo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, no quería estar aun en la calle para cuando el dolor de cabeza se hiciese más potente.

-Ah no –dijo la chica molesta y lo asió de la muñeca para detenerlo. Corrió un poco y se le plantó enfrente–. ¿Llevabas siete años en coma y lo único bueno que se te ocurre para saludarnos después de tanto tiempo es una broma de pésimo gusto?

-Ya les dije que no los conozco, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? –Milo la miró fijamente a los ojos, mirada que la muchacha escudriñó en busca de cualquier titubeo.

-Basta ya, Aster, me temo que Milo realmente no sabe quiénes somos nosotros –Aster volteó a verlo algo sorprendida por el comentario. El caballero simplemente lo miró de soslayo… ¿Aster?, ¿realmente no los conocía?

(_Lo siento,_ t_endrás que ir tú solo; yo quedé con Aster de vernos en el Coliseo a esta hora…_)

Aster… Camus… Ellos eran… Ellos dos eran…

El dolor de cabeza aumentó cruelmente sin previo aviso. Milo no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza en un intento desesperado por quitarse semejante malestar, parecía como si le estuvieran haciendo hoyos por toda la cabeza con un taladro. Aster y Camus se acercaron a él preocupados.

-Milo, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó el muchacho de largas patillas preocupado.

-No es nada –respondió él intentando sonar lo más convincente que se pudiera, pero obviamente fue algo que no consiguió, su voz sonó forzada y pausada–. Debo irme.

Comenzó a correr sin darles oportunidad de decir algo más, él lo que quería era alejarse de ellos y dejar de preocuparse en si a cada persona que veía la conocía de algún lado o no. Sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, todo frente a sus ojos lo observaba borroso y como si no fuera suficiente, el dolor parecía ir en aumento. La gente que lo miraba pasar se le quedaba viendo extrañada, él no veía con claridad sus rostros pero podía sentir las miradas curiosas sobre su persona, era más que evidente que no se apreciaba en muy buenas condiciones. Pronto empezó a sentir sus piernas débiles y temblorosas, y un sudor frio empaparlo rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. El dolor pasó a convertirse en una pesada carga que se extendía por todo su ser y que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar en cualquier momento. A pesar de eso, él siguió corriendo, tratando de no pensar en nada en concreto, creyendo que de esa forma el dolor desaparecería; pero no fue así, en lugar de eso llegó un momento en el que sus piernas simplemente dejaron de responderle y cayó pesadamente al suelo de bruces. Con dificultad logró ponerse de gatas, su respiración era rápida y agitada, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar fuertemente. Gotas de sudor caían constantemente al suelo.

-Hasta cuándo… –un ataque de tos lo interrumpió–. Hasta cuándo permaneceré aquí… hasta cuándo…

Rápidamente fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de gente curiosa que no había podido evitar verlo. Escuchaba lejanas las preguntas que le hacían y poco a poco su vista se nublaba hasta llegar a un punto en el que veía manchas negras que crecían de tamaño rápidamente; sus ojos le pesaban como si sus parpados fueran de plomo. A cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más lejano de esa realidad y eso… eso era un gran alivio que, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, le hacía sonreír. De entre toda la gente que lo rodeaba, un hombre ya algo mayor, de corta y alborotada cabellera pelirroja y dura mirada azul oscura se acercó a él presuroso.

-¡Milo!... –el pelirrojo lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo obligó a hincarse en el suelo. Al ver lo mal que estaba, se volteó a la multitud, desesperado–. ¡Alguien llame a un médico!, ¡rápido!

-¿Maestro… Dárdanus? –preguntó el caballero con voz soñolienta y pérdida.

-Así es, soy yo… pero dime ¿qué es lo que ti…? -el grito desgarrador del caballero interrumpió a Dárdanus, quien se asustó y preocupó aun más por su alumno.

Milo no paraba de gritar, el dolor era tal que parecía que le estaban desgarrando el cerebro por dentro poco a poco. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, encorvándose hasta que su frente tocó el suelo. En un gesto desesperado, el joven de mirada turquesa comenzó a golpearse contra el suelo e intentar de esa forma quedar inconsciente para ya no sufrir por más tiempo ese fuerte dolor. Dárdanus pretendió detenerlo, pero fue inútil, el deseo de Milo por perder la consciencia lo era todo para él. Pronto se escuchó el ulular de la ambulancia que se acercaba, para fortuna del pelirrojo. Al llegar, rápidamente dos médicos envestidos en sus blancas batas –uno de cabellera negra, corta y enrulada; y el otro lacio y castaño–, se abrieron paso entre la multitud trayendo consigo una camilla.

-¿Qué relación tiene usted con el afectado? –le preguntó el castaño a Dárdanus cuando estuvieron ya con Milo.

-Fui su maestro de educación física en el orfanato Elpída.

-Mmm… ¿Sabe si es alérgico a algo?

-No que yo sepa –respondió sin apartar su mirada preocupada del peliazul. Los dos médicos se voltearon a ver con cierta duda en sus miradas.

-Hazlo.

-Sí.

El otro doctor sacó de una de las tres bolsas de su bata una jeringa aun en su empaque y un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente dentro. Con una destreza admirable, la sacó del plástico e introdujo la gruesa aguja en la tapadera de aluminio del frasco, llenando la cánula hasta la mitad. Le sacó el poco aire que tenía con ligeros golpecitos y finalmente le inyectó rápidamente todo el contenido. Milo comenzó a sentir su efecto casi al instante, escuchando cada vez todos los ruidos más lejanos y confusos, y sintiendo como el dolor menguaba rápidamente.

-Con eso deberá bastar para que se le quite –comentó mientras guardaba la indumentaria usada de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo–, deberemos llevarlo a un hospital para su observación ¿Hay alguno en especial al que podríamos llevarlo?

-El hospital Ippokráteio; ahí se encuentra su doctor de toda la vida.

Sin decir una palabra, subieron a un adormilado Milo a la camilla y lo llevaron hasta la ambulancia que se encontraba estacionada muy cerca de ahí. En el momento en el que lo subían a ella, al caballero le pareció vislumbrar detrás de la multitud a Nira, quien había estado caminando por ahí cuando se detuvo a ver por curiosidad el por qué de tanta gente reunida en un sólo lugar.

-¡Nira! –la llamó el caballero con voz soñolienta intentando levantarse, mas uno de los doctores se lo impidió. Dárdanus volteó hacia la gente y se sorprendió al verla ahí sin hacer caso alguno a las llamadas de su manager por irse de ahí antes de que la gente se diera cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar.

Milo hizo lo imposible por levantarse de nuevo, luchar contra el sueño que lo engullía ferozmente hacia la oscuridad; pero fue en vano. Vio, justo antes de caer dormido, como ella se iba sin apartar la mirada curiosa y un tanto preocupada de él y se perdía detrás del edificio de la esquina. Para cuando la ambulancia empezó a andar rumbo al hospital, Milo ya estaba profundamente dormido…

_-Milo… ¡Milo!... ¡MILO!_

_El santo dorado de Escorpión abrió los ojos con brusquedad al escuchar esa potente voz varonil resonar en sus oídos. Se quedó observando el cielo azul por un breve instante, confundido y exaltado, antes de enderezarse como si tuviese un resorte en la espalda. Se sorprendió al ver que portaba su armadura dorada y no la ropa que traía antes de llegar ahí, llenándolo todavía más de dudas que parecieran no tener respuesta. Admiró aquel vasto paisaje extenso y árido con detenimiento sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde se podría encontrar._

_-¿Un sueño? –se preguntó dudoso y con aire ausente mientras se ponía de pie. El dolor de cabeza que había tenido unos momentos atrás ahora le parecía lejano y ajeno._

_-Así es –le respondió la misma voz de procedencia desconocida, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión se escuchó dulce y comprensiva–. Tu último sueño como caballero._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Milo buscaba el origen de aquella voz casi con desespero; había algo en ella que le producía una sensación de credibilidad absoluta que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo._

_-Que una vez que despiertes ya no serás más el Escorpión Dorado, en vez de eso serás un simple humano atrapado en una falsa realidad._

_Milo se sorprendió al escuchar aquello; desde el principio había tenido la razón. Eso que estaba "viviendo" no era más que un sueño. Pero entonces ¿Qué le había pasado? La respuesta era muy obvia, había sido atacado en su propio templo, y todo indicaba que el dueño de aquella cordial voz era el responsable._

_-¡¿Quién eres?! –preguntó Milo exasperado, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia._

_-No tiene caso que te lo diga… -una fuerte luz blanca apareció frente al caballero. Milo se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho para protegerse de tal luminiscencia. La luz comenzó a tomar forma humana y al momento en que el resplandor desapareció, a Milo le extrañó un poco al no ver a nadie frente a él–, si lo vas a olvidar tan pronto como yo así lo desee -el caballero no pudo evitar impresionarse al escucharlo susurrar aquellas palabras justo en su oído sin haberse percatado antes de su presencia._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Milo no pudo moverse. No era a causa del miedo inexistente, simple y sencillamente su cuerpo no quería obedecerle. El aura que emanaba su enemigo le provocaba, paradójicamente, una sensación de paz y seguridad que rayaban en lo ridículo debido a la situación en la cual se encontraba._

_-Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto, al final de cuentas esta otra realidad no es tan mala como piensas… toma en cuenta que todo lo que has sufrido, todo lo que has perdido, lo olvidarás tan pronto despiertes de este sueño. Tendrás una vida larga y tranquila, ¿no te gustaría eso?_

_-Por supuesto, pero no en la forma en la que lo planteas –Milo se giró rápidamente dispuesto a golpearlo con su brazo derecho, pero al momento del impacto su enemigo desapareció._

_-Eres demasiado agresivo, Escorpio._

_El extraño se encontraba nuevamente tras Milo, aunque en esta ocasión la distancia que los separaba era de cinco metros. La sorpresa en el dorado no se hizo esperar, aunque esta fue mayor al momento de voltearse y verlo. Su cabello, corto, abundante y lacio, era de un color extraño, muy parecido al de las nubes durante el alba. Sus ojos, del mismo color, no expresaban otra cosa más que dulzura y comprensión, en ellos no se veía ni un ápice de agresividad o arrogancia. Y se veía exageradamente joven, sus facciones finas y delicadas le daban el aspecto de un muchacho de no más de quince años. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su inocente rostro._

_-¿Quién eres? –preguntó nuevamente Milo estupefacto, no sentía un cosmos poderoso ni peligroso emanar de él, pero aun así, había algo que le hacía sentir un gran respeto, como si se tratase de un dios._

_-Ya te lo dije, no tiene caso que te diga mi nombre si lo vas a olvidar –el joven caminó lentamente hacia Milo. Éste, por su parte, se puso en guardia–. Tranquilo, santo de Athena, no pienso atacarte._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó escéptico el caballero de mirada turquesa al mismo tiempo que comenzó a elevar su cosmos dorado–. No te creo –mintió–, ¿para qué otra razón me has hecho lo que me has hecho?_

_-Para alertar a Athena, por supuesto –respondió con su mismo tono cordial de siempre–. Tanto ella, como el patriarca y tus compañeros saben que tu estado se debe a un ataque –se detuvo a escasa distancia del peli azul y, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, el adolescente colocó su dedo índice en la frente de Milo, lo que causó la desaparición total de aquel cosmos dorado y la perplejidad en su portador._

_-¿Qué has…?_

_- Sólo desaparecí tu capacidad de emanar cosmos en este lugar… te dije que no te haría daño y me has amenazado con él… lo siento, pero no quiero que me des una excusa para atacarte, eso es todo._

_Milo simplemente lo observó sin poder entender absolutamente nada. No quería hacerle daño, pero ¿no era precisamente lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento al encerrarlo en una falsa realidad? Quizá no era un daño físico, pero era un daño al fin y al cabo._

_-Un daño sin importancia –Milo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que podía leerle el pensamiento–, además no fui yo quien te atacó; quien lo hizo recibió un poco de mi poder para lograrlo… Vamos, Milo, baja la guardia, ya te dije que no pienso atacarte… no de esa forma._

_Milo bajó la guardia inseguro y lentamente. Odiaba esa sensación de creerle absolutamente todo a pesar de ser él su enemigo. Algo en su voz le provocaba una confianza tal que él no podía hacer nada por evitar sentirla. Debía hacer algo pronto o de lo contrario se vería envuelto en problemas aun más serios de los que ya se encontraba. El único problema era el cómo hacerlo puesto que su mente era un libro abierto para él, y cualquier cosa que planeara hacer, su enemigo la sabría con antelación._

_-Es un bello lugar, ¿no te parece? –preguntó el joven de cabello claro. Milo no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con desconfianza- ¿O habrías preferido mejor un lugar con más vegetación? –Silencio-. Entiendo que todo esto es demasiado confuso para ti, pero al menos deberías tener la cortesía de responderme._

_-¿Cortesía? Alguien que me ha atacado no la merece. Y menos si fue a traición como lo has hecho tú._

_-Entiendo. Sin embargo, a mí me encanta hablar y rara vez puedo estarme callado. Aunque también soy muy bueno para hacer hablar a mi interlocutor, por muy callado que sea –la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Milo que ese chiquillo no era alguien a quien debiera subestimar ni un poco. El mensaje que expresaba era muy claro: Estás perdido._

_-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que haga lo que haga terminaré hablando contigo?_

_-No precisamente. No pretendo tener una conversación de amigos contigo, pero al menos sí responderás las preguntas que te haga. Verás, estoy bastante seguro que nuestra plática terminará siendo eso: preguntas y respuestas._

_-En ese caso no dejaré que te equivoques y comenzaré yo con las preguntas._

_-Adelante._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Me encantaría decírtelo, pero terminarás olvidándolo. No le veo el caso a presentarme en estos casos._

_-Y a mí no me parece justo que alguien a quien no conozco sepa todo sobre mí. ¿No crees que tengo el derecho de saber el nombre de mi enemigo?_

_-Lo creo, mas en este caso no necesitas saberlo. Pero bueno, si quieres llamarme de alguna forma puedes decirme Hoglýdeos –le sonrió de nuevo._

_-Es inútil, ¿cierto? –preguntó Milo con tono cansado._

_-Efectivamente. Pero yo no quiero hablar de mí, no me gusta ni hay nada interesante que contar. Por otro lado estás tú con una historia bastante peculiar. Más que tu historia, es tu manera de pensar._

_-¿Mi manera de pensar? –preguntó el caballero desconcertado._

_-Así es. Y es que no es habitual encontrarse con una persona que prefiere seguir viviendo en un sueño que en la realidad. Yo… realmente no lo entiendo. Y menos cuando ese sueño es como el tuyo._

_-No vas a convencerme._

_-Tengo que hacerlo, es por tu bien. Vivir en una fantasía es tirar tu vida a la basura. Sé que hay ciertas cosas por las cuales te cuesta trabajo desprenderte de tu realidad, pero debes comprender que todas ellas son meras ilusiones tuyas. Deseos que jamás se te cumplirán._

_-Eso no es cierto. Sé lo que pretendes y no voy a dejar que lo hagas._

_-Lo único que pretendo es hacerte entrar en razón. Deja de ser tan paranoico, Milo, no trae nada bueno._

_-No estoy siendo paranoico. Tu único propósito es dejarme dormido para siempre, encerrado en un sueño sin saberlo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste._

_-¿Yo te dije eso? –Preguntó Hoglýdeos desconcertado–. Andas mal, yo no dije nada parecido._

_-No mientas…_

_-No miento. Tal parece que tu deseo es tan grande que escuchas cosas que no son, Milo… ¿o prefieres Milaráki?._

_-Tú no me llames así –el santo dorado apretó los puños en un intento por controlarse. Hoglýdeos se percató de ello._

_-Lo siento, es sólo que como tu hermana te llama así, no pensé que te fuera a molestar. Aunque Milaráki es un lindo apodo._

_Hoglýdeos desvió la mirada al cielo pensativo, colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca. Milo le observó con detenimiento y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de sujeto era. Al principio había creído que sólo tenía la apariencia de un niño y, que en realidad, su enemigo a vencer era una persona adulta. Sin embargo, su actitud –y en especial esa sonrisa- le decía todo lo contrario. El joven de cabello naranja pastel volteó a verlo con su característica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó curioso mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras de sí._

_-Dímelo tú, al fin de cuentas puedes leerme el pensamiento –respondió Milo con ironía. Hoglýdeos dejó escapar una pequeña risita._

_-No me gusta meterme en los pensamientos de otras personas, sino de qué serviría hablar. Prefiero que la persona me lo diga a tener que indagarlo por mi cuenta… así que ¿me lo dirás?_

_-No. Si tú no me dices quién eres, ¿por qué habría de decirte lo que pienso?_

_-Buen punto. Tienes toda la razón. Siendo ese el caso no insistiré más –dejó escapar un suspiro y le dio la espalda-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me caes bien –Milo enarcó una ceja ante el comentario tan extraño-. Eres listo, ingenioso, astuto… aunque demasiado terco y agresivo. Trataste muy mal a Mylene cuando despertaste siendo ella tu hermana._

_-Ella no es mi hermana; ni siquiera existe. No es más que una creación tuya._

_-Mylene existe, y es tu hermana te guste o no. No lo entiendo, fue precisamente por ella que caíste en coma ¿y ahora la niegas?_

_Milo no respondió, las palabras de Hoglýdeos retumbaban en sus oídos y se incrustaban en su cerebro como si de sanguijuelas hambrientas de sangre se trataran._

_-Y no es sólo eso –continuó el joven de voz cordial-. Está el hecho de que aun crees en los ojos negros como si fueras un chiquillo de cinco años. Antes de caer en coma, habías aceptado el hecho de que Nira Vancopoúlou tiene los ojos cafés oscuro, pero tras verla en tu sueño con los ojos negros te has vuelto a cegar en tu pequeña ilusión. Además está el hecho de que crees que ella te ama como tú la amas a ella cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera sabe que existes._

_-¡Cállate!, deja de tratar de convencerme con todas esas mentiras._

_-No son mentiras y lo sabes muy bien –Hoglýdeos se giró a verlo-. Todas las personas que aparecen en tu sueño, o bien son conocidos tuyos o son sólo personas creadas por ti para darle sentido a tu ilusión. Como ejemplos están Camus y Aster, quienes iban con sus respectivos padres al orfanato Elpída para jugar con ustedes mientras ellos arreglaban sus asuntos con la hermana Kokkínou. Y Nira, por supuesto. Era tanta tu admiración por ella que en tu sueño se vio reflejada como el amor de tu vida. También están tus compañeros del orfanato reflejados como compañeros de entrenamiento. Y la lista sigue…_

_-¡¡Ya me tienes harto!! –gritó furioso. Se puso en posición de ataque. No podía permitir que siguiera hablando o terminaría por creerle absolutamente todo ¡una gran parte de él ya estaba convencida de que sus palabras eran ciertas!-. No sé quién demonios seas ni tampoco me importa, ¡te haré callar de una buena vez!_

_Milo corrió en su dirección. Hoglýdeos suspiró decepcionado y esa mirada que siempre se había mantenido apacible, se tornó agresiva._

_-Detente. No corras más._

_Milo se detuvo sorprendido por haberlo hecho. Quería golpearlo, desquitar todo su coraje con él; sin embargo, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo._

_-Milo, no seas testarudo. Acepta todo lo que te digo, es por tu propio bien._

_-¡No! Tus palabras no son más que mentiras… no son más que un intento por… por convencerme de que… -se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, las palabras que le había dicho Hoglýdeos no dejaban de torturarlo una y otra vez sin compasión alguna. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de alejarlas de su mente sin éxito alguno._

_-No te resistas, deja que entren a tu mente y te iluminen con su verdad. Permite que… -hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos por un breve instante, y al abrirlos se pudo apreciar la gran decepción que sentía-. Nos ha traicionado –volteó un instante al cielo que comenzaba a resquebrajarse y después volvió la mirada a Milo quien no dejaba de mirar a todos lados al tiempo que se tornaba transparente-. Has tenido suerte, caballero…_

_Lo que dijo después para Milo no fue más que un murmuro inentendible. Una potente luz proveniente de sus mismos ojos no le dejaba ver con claridad su entorno, era como si proviniera de su interior. Mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía, Hoglýdeos no dejaba de hablar. E instantes antes de que todo fuera cegado por ese fortísimo resplandor, le señaló con su índice y un fino rayo de luz naranja le traspasó, aunque la sensación fue nula. Y entonces, todo a su alrededor desapareció bajo aquel fulgor blanco…_

Hoglýdeos abrió sus ojos naranja claro. Se encontraba sentado en el centro de una vasta habitación de ventanales altos y paredes de mármol. La iluminación le confería a dicho lugar un ambiente bastante tranquilo y agradable. De sus paredes colgaban enormes jaulas de oro y plata con hermosos pajarillos dentro que entonaban bellos y alegres cantos.

-Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó un joven detrás de Hoglýdeos. Éste simplemente se puso de pie sin molestarse en mirarle a los ojos.

-Nos traicionó al final.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

-No, nuestro principal propósito se vio cumplido, sólo le quitaré el poder que le di. Ahora mismo, Athena se está preguntando quien fue el responsable de los dos ataques a sus santos dorados. Dejemos que siga así por un rato más.

-Un santo dorado desaparecido, otro dormido y dos que sufren a consecuencia de… supongo que eso está bien.

-Dormido ya no está…

-Entiendo, pero viendo que no te preocupa supongo que algo le debiste haber hecho…

-Supones bien -dejó escapar un suspiro-. Ha sido una larga semana, iré a dar un paseo por los jardines.

-Adelante, te lo mereces.

Hoglýdeos volteó a verlo de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico de cabellos y ojos rojos. Acto seguido, salió de ahí…_. _

* * *

_*** Notas de la Autora**_

[1] O Kalós Ýpnos significa El Buen Dormir en griego


	7. Descubrimiento

**POEMA UNO:**** PRELUDIO**

(…)

Esa palabra, sí, esa palabra,  
esa, desfalleciente,  
que se ahoga en el humo de una sombra,  
esa que gira —como un soplo— cauta  
sobre bisagras de secreta lama,  
esa en que el aura de la voz se astilla,  
desalentada,  
como si rebotara  
en una bella úlcera de plata,  
esa que baña sus vocales ácidas  
en la espuma de las palomas sacrificadas,  
esa que se congela hasta la fiebre  
cuando no, ensimismada, se calcina  
en la brusca intemperie de una lágrima (…)

**PRELUDIO – JOSÉ GOROSTIZA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**** DESCUBRIMIENTO**

_-Voy al templo del Escorpión Celestial ¿gustas acompañarme? –preguntó Milo con una sonrisa en sus labios. La chica pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_-Lo siento Milo, pero tendrás que ir tú solo, yo quedé con Aster de vernos en el Coliseo a esta hora._

_-Como gustes, en cualquier caso regreso rápido. Yo te alcanzo allá._

_-Nos vemos en el coliseo entonces –Nira se levantó la parte inferior de su máscara y se despidieron de un rápido beso en los labios. Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo al coliseo mientras que Milo emprendió el largo camino al octavo templo del zodiaco…_

-¿Sigue igual? –preguntó un hombre tras las espalda de la amazona de Escorpio. Se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama en la cual descansaba el Escorpión Dorado.

-Sí –respondió ella en un murmuro, sin voltearle a ver. Era claro que se encontraba triste y preocupada por aquel hombre de cabellera azul violácea que dormía profundamente-. No ha movido ni un sólo dedo ni cambiado de posición. Nada.

Nira ocultó su rostro con sus manos, víctima de la desesperación al no saber qué hacer por ayudarlo. Todo había sido tan repentino, que no sabía que pensar al respecto. Sobre su regazo se encontraba la máscara de plata obligatoria que toda mujer en el Santuario debía usar.

-Ya una semana… De seguir así, él…

-¡No lo digas! –le interrumpió la pelirroja con un grito fúrico-. No te atrevas a completar esa frase, Camus.

-Lo siento, pero a estas alturas ya deberías de haberte hecho a la idea de lo que pasará si continua igual.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… -hizo una pausa. Camus no podía ver su rostro, sin embargo sabía el esfuerzo de la muchacha por no sucumbir a las lágrimas.

-Sé que es difícil –el caballero de Acuario colocó su diestra sobre el hombro de la amazona-, pero debes prepararte para lo que venga.

Nira no contestó. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha con un sinfín de pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. Camus le dio dos leves golpecitos en el hombro y se despidió, dejándola sola con Milo. Nira acarició con suavidad el rostro del santo dorado y cerró los ojos, repasando por enésima vez aquel día donde todo comenzó…

_Nira se encontraba sentada en las gradas del coliseo. Hacía alrededor de tres horas que su entrenamiento rutinario con la amazona de Acuario había terminado y ahora sólo esperaba, aburrida, a Milo. Volteó hacia el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse y apretó los puños. Estaba enojada._

_Se levantó con un movimiento brusco y salió de ahí, con pasos largos y rápidos, rumbo al octavo templo del zodiaco. Sería mejor que Milo se fuera preparando que bien librado no iba a salir. Más le valía haber preparado una buena excusa. Buena y convincente._

_-No me tardo… -arremedó, enojada, las palabras que el caballero de escorpión le había dicho al medio día-. Pero esto no se queda así. Primera y última vez que me haces esto, Milo._

_Durante todo el trayecto desde el Coliseo hasta el templo del Escorpión Celestial, en su mente no dejaban de correr toda clase de maldiciones y amenazas hacia Milo. Estaba decidida a darle una buena reprimenda y hacerle sufrir por unos días; ya después lo perdonaría y se disculparía por haber actuado de esa forma. Estaba enojada, eso era un hecho, pero sería algo pasajero. Eso era algo que Milo podría ver enseguida sin necesidad de ser tan obvia. Y ante aquella idea, sonrió y aceleró aun más el paso._

_Las interminables escaleras que había desde Aries hasta Escorpión las pasó desapercibidas. Antes de entrar, permaneció un breve momento frente a la entrada, pensando, por primera vez desde que emprendió el camino a ahí, en cual podría haber sido la razón por la que Milo no hubiera ido como le había dicho. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Un mal presentimiento estaba formándose en su interior. Entró._

_El lugar estaba oscuro y en silencio. Avanzó con paso lento rumbo a la parte trasera del templo, escuchando el eco que cada pisada producía en esa estancia grande y vacía. Abrió la puerta encubierta y se quedó ahí, sin atreverse a entrar._

_-¡Milo! –gritó sin obtener respuesta alguna. Esa sensación angustiante se negaba a marcharse-. ¡Milo!_

_Nada. Ni un titubeo ni pasos queriéndose escabullir de su mirada. Dejó escapar un suspiro y entró. Mientras se adentraba le llamaba a gritos; cada vez más enojada, cada vez más preocupada. Ni en la cocina ni en la pequeña sala se encontraba, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Al encontrarlo dormido, todo aquel enojo que había sentido en un principio se aglomeró dentro de sí, olvidándose por completo de aquella momentánea sensación de que algo no estaba bien._

_-¡Milo! –gritó molesta. Caminó con largas zancadas y se detuvo al lado de la cama, colocando sus manos sobre la cintura-. ¡Ni creas que el hacerte el dormido te ayudará en algo! Respóndeme, ¿Por qué no has ideo al coliseo, o de perdida enviaste a alguien a avisarme?_

_Silencio. Nira se sorprendió al ver que nada en él había cambiado; ni un estremecimiento, ni un espasmo. Su rostro apacible no cambió en lo más mínimo, era como si no la hubiera escuchado._

_-Lo estás haciendo bastante bien; pero a mí no me engañas, Milaráki. Sé que estás fingiendo._

_Milo siguió igual, cosa que irritó aun más a la amazona. Volvió a gritarle sin surtir efecto alguno en él. Lo zarandeó, pero tampoco tuvo éxito alguno. Se le quedó viendo por un largo tiempo, pensando en qué podría hacer para despertarlo. Una idea cruzó por su mente y esbozó una malvada sonrisa tras su máscara plateada._

_-Si lo que quieres es jugar rudo, jugaremos._

_Nira se dirigió a la cocina y, de uno de los compartimientos, tomó un vaso de vidrio. Lo llenó de agua del grifo y regresó a la habitación._

_-Milo, será mejor que despiertes ya –le amenazó, pero como hasta ese momento, no la escuchó. Nira metió un dedo en el agua y al sacarlo, dejó caer una gota. El sonido no le afectó en lo más mínimo-. Tú me obligaste._

_Le lanzó el agua a la cara. Al contrario de lo que ella había esperado, Milo permaneció igual. Si había algo que él detestaba era ser despertado con agua. Ya una vez lo había hecho y el resultado había sido bastante devastador para ella: le había gritado por vez primera. Había sido tal el coraje de Milo ante aquel acto, que Nira duró varios días sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Milo no había hecho absolutamente nada, y eso era una mala señal. Nuevamente ese mal presentimiento volvió a oprimirle el pecho y en esta ocasión fue más fuerte._

_-Milo, ya deja de fingir –dijo más como una súplica que como una orden. La broma de Milo ya había ido demasiado lejos-. ¡Milo!_

_Al ver que el santo de Escorpión nomás no quería reaccionar, se sentó sobre la región baja de su abdomen, con las piernas abiertas. Tomó el pulso de su muñeca, pero éste era completamente normal. Abrió uno de sus ojos, y comprobó que estaba dormido._

_-Si lo que querías era asustarme para no gritarte, lo has conseguido. Vamos Milo, despierta ya._

_Nada. Nira se quitó la máscara y la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared, sin embargo, en Milo no hubo reacción alguna._

_-Por favor… despierta._

_Nada…_

_-Tengo frío y estoy asustada. No me siento bien._

_Nada…_

_-Si no despiertas, no te volveré a dirigir la palabra._

_Nada…_

_-Ya has conseguido tu propósito ¡despierta!_

_Y al ver que de nuevo nada sucedía, frunció el entrecejo molesta y lo abofeteó, dejándole marcada su mano en la mejilla._

_El resultado fue el mismo, Milo permaneció igual. Nira sintió como su temperatura descendía drásticamente, presa del desconcierto que rápidamente se transformaba en un creciente miedo. Se quedó ahí, con la mente en blanco y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora sin apartar su negra mirada del guardián de la octava casa._

_-¿Milo? –le llamó insegura-. ¿Podrías ya dejar esto, por favor? Has conseguido asustarme._

_Se quedó ahí por un rato más, observándolo detenidamente en la espera de verlo despertar en cualquier momento, riendo y disculpándose por la broma tan pesada que le había hecho. Pero nada de eso pasó, y todo en esa habitación permaneció igual. Nira se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a beberse un vaso con agua. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Se tomó un segundo vaso y regresó a la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido._

_-¡Ajá! –gritó al mismo tiempo que entraba de un salto a la recámara. Sin embargo, Milo seguía como lo había dejado: dormido. La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro-. Te estás tomando demasiado en serio esta bromita, Milo. Bien habrías podido ser actor._

_Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Lo observó con detenimiento, aun con la esperanza de ver cualquier indicio de que estaba fingiendo estar dormido. Una cosa era tener el sueño pesado, sin embargo, ella bien sabía que existían límites y los de él los conocía bastante bien. Así que si no despertaba era por una sola causa: estaba fingiendo, ¡y mejor que nunca! Se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes, se puso su pijama y se acostó al lado de Milo, abrazándolo para escuchar mejor los latidos de su corazón…_

-¿Nira?

El llamado inseguro de aquella joven sacó a la amazona de sus pensamientos. Nira volteó a verla de reojo sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

-Brigetta se ha ido…

-Se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?

-Sí. Yo… no sé qué hacer… se suponía que debía vigilarla, pero…

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Sólo tú –hizo una pausa-. He decido ir a buscarla, y pensé que sería bueno para ti acompañarme. No has salido de aquí desde que Milo está así.

-Pídeselo a alguien más, Aster. –Nira volvió la mirada al chico que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama-. Mika estaría encantada de acompañarte…

-Ya basta, Nira –dijo enojada la amazona de cabellera lila. Nira se sorprendió al escucharla en ese estado-. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero ya fue suficiente. No lo despertarás con esa actitud, y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé –Nira se puso de pie, sin embargo no volteó a verla-. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Digamos que todo esto me ha entorpecido y no se me ocurre otra cosa más que esperar a que despierte. Y es que, Aster, cuando la persona a la que tú amas está mal, y peor cuando tú no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlo, esa misma impotencia y desesperación te nublan la razón y hacen que cometas estupideces como las que he estado haciendo toda esta semana.

-Si estás consciente de eso, entonces acompáñame. Te hará bien un poco de aire fresco.

-No insistas. Nada de lo que me digas me hará salir de esta habitación –Nira volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa. Aster dejó escapar un gruñido y salió bastante molesta de ahí. La sonrisa desapareció-. Lo siento –murmuró.

Se sentó nuevamente al borde de la cama sin apartar su mirada de él. De pronto, una almohada le golpeó la espalda. Ella volteó algo exaltada hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó desconcertada.

-No pienso permitir que mueras junto con él –respondió Aster-. Te pondrás esa máscara y vendrás conmigo, quieras o no quieras.

-Aster… -murmuró Nira sorprendida. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la joven amazona de Acuario-. ¿Por qué no entiendes que no estoy de humor para salir?

-¡Porque no! A pesar de la diferencia de edades, te considero mi mejor amiga, ¡y no soporto el hecho de ver como rápidamente la Nira que yo conozco se pierde! Además, extraño entrenar contigo…

-No cabe duda de que aun eres joven, Aster. Joven y sin experiencia ante muchas situaciones de la vida.

-¡Oye! –le reprochó Aster un tanto molesta. Nira se rió un poco.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-No, no lo estarás. Mientras él siga así, tú irás empeorando. Déjame ayudarte.

-Entiéndelo, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ayudarme. Y si sigues insistiendo lo único que lograrás será hacerme enojar. Mejor ve con Mika a pedirle ayuda para buscar a Brigetta; ella con tal de salir de aquí aceptará gustosa. Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, no conseguirás nada.

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!... si la situación fuera al revés, ¿te gustaría que Milo se la pasara todo el tiempo cuidándote? ¿Sin salir siquiera a respirar un poco de aire fresco? ¿Descuidándose de tal forma que todo su tiempo lo empleara en estar sentado en la cama en la espera de que despertaras? ¿Sin comer? ¿Sin dormir? –Nira la observó atónita-. Seré seis años menor que tú, no habré nunca amado a alguien como lo has hecho tú, pero de algo si estoy segura y es que lo que uno menos desea es que las personas a las cuales queremos sufran por nuestra culpa.

-Tienes razón, Aster, pero…

-Pero nada –la amazona de acuario tomó la máscara que Nira sostenía en su mano y se la puso-. Vendrás conmigo, aunque sea por un ratito. Te hará bien y a Milo no le pasará nada porque no estés con él un par de horas.

-Pero…

-Ya deja eso y vámonos –Aster la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a salir de ahí sin que Nira opusiera resistencia. Después de una semana sin comer ni dormir bien, la amazona de Escorpión no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Nira no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás preocupada por la salud de Milo, mientras que Aster intentaba no pensar en si sacarla de ahí por la fuerza había sido lo correcto o no. Desde que la había conocido, hacía cinco años atrás, esa era la segunda vez que Aster la veía tan decaída; y sabía que si a Milo le llegaba a pasar algo, en esta ocasión no habría nada que hacer por ella. La muchacha de larga cabellera lila meneó la cabeza con el afán de quitarse semejantes recuerdos de su mente. No conseguiría nada provechoso, sino todo lo contrario.

Llegaron relativamente rápido a Aries. Estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que la amazona protectora de la primera casa se colocó frente a ellas.

-Ya era hora de que salieras de ahí, Nira –dijo aquella joven de cabello corto y castaño. A diferencia de Aster y Nira, ella portaba su dorada armadura de Aries. A su lado derecho se encontraba una joven amazona de plata de larga cabellera negra.

-No pienso permanecer mucho tiempo fuera, Sirina, sólo cumplo el capricho de Aster –respondió Nira con cierto desdén.

-En ese caso tendré que agradecerte, Aster. Has logrado lo que muchos no han podido.

-Lo sé –dijo Aster un tanto apenada.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Brigetta, Aster?

La joven amazona de Acuario no supo que responder. Sirina podría ser la más tranquila y serena de todas ellas, pero no por nada también era su líder. Aster desvió la cabeza a un lado sin atreverse a decirle la verdad a Sirina.

-Al parecer se ha ido a buscar a su hermano –respondió Nira de pronto-. Nosotras vamos a buscarla y traerla de vuelta.

-Sabía que algo así podría pasar –dijo Sirina pensativa-. Era de esperarse de Brigetta. ¿Creíste que me enojaría por eso, Aster?

-Sí… se suponía que debía vigilarla y he fallado. Lo siento.

-Ella encontraría la manera de escabullirse de ti y lo logró. Así es ella, Aster, y no debes sentirte mal porque alguien tan persistente y astuta se te haya escapado.

-Gracias.

-A propósito, Nira, ¿Cómo sigue Milo?

-Igual… ¡el muy tonto sigue igual!... yo no debería estar aquí sino con él. Lo siento, Aster, sé que quieres ayudarme, pero… mi lugar está con Milo. Me regreso a Escorpión.

Nira se dio media vuelta y corrió rumbo a la salida del templo. Aster fue tras ella pero Sirina la detuvo.

-Pero…

-Aretusa, alcánzala y dile que tú cuidarás de él mientras ella está buscando a Brigetta. No la dejes ir hasta que no la convenzas y regrese con nosotras.

-Sí, maestra.

Aretusa se fue presurosa de ahí a cumplir con las órdenes de su maestra. Aster la miró marchar no muy convencida de la decisión de Sirina.

-No creo que pueda. Yo tuve que ser muy dura con ella para lograr sacarla de ahí. Prácticamente la obligué.

-Entiendo tu punto, ¿Cómo podría Aretusa convencer a alguien tan terca como Nira siendo que apenas la conoce? Pero lo que tú no sabes es que Aretusa puede llegar a ser bastante convincente. Es una chica con muchas cualidades, por eso la elegí como mi discípula.

-Pues espero que pueda convencerla. De verdad que sí.

Se dirigió a la entrada del templo y se sentó en el primer escalón. Sirina se dirigió al interior de su templo por dos vasos de agua. Le tendió uno a Aster y se sentó a su lado. Ambas esperaban que Aretusa convenciera a Nira de ir en busca de Brigetta.

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando Aster se convenció que no le quedaría de otra más que pedirle ayuda a Mika. Se puso de pie y empezó a descender por las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sirina. Aster se detuvo.

-Es más que obvio que Aretusa no consiguió convencerla. Iré a buscar a Mika para irnos juntas.

-Dale un poco más de tiempo, no seas tan pesimista.

-No puedo esperarla todo el día –Aster volteó a verla-. Tenemos órdenes estrictas de no salir del refugio y me gustaría estar de vuelta antes de que… ¡Nira!

Sirina volteó hacia atrás, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la pelirroja caminar hacia ellas. Su andar era rápido y forzado, sin duda alguna no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Si algo le llega a pasar caerá sobre tu conciencia –advirtió Nira a la castaña.

-Ve tranquila, Aretusa cuidará bien de él.

-Vámonos ya, Aster, quiero estar de vuelta pronto.

-Sí.

Nira y Aster se encontraban a las afueras del Santuario, lejos de las miradas de los guardias. Ninguna de las dos tenía la menor idea por dónde comenzar. Podrían empezar por Atenas, pero ni Brigetta ni su hermano eran asiduos a ir, a menos que alguien los invitara. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el muy tonto se hubiera aventurado a ir solo y se perdiera en tan grande metrópoli. No era muy de su estilo, pero podría darse el caso. Una vez tomada la decisión, emprendieron camino rumbo a la capital griega a paso veloz.

Al llegar a los límites de la ciudad, la vieron; con su máscara plateada en su mano derecha y una rosa roja en la zurda. La observaron por un momento, esperando a ver qué era lo que tramaba hacer. Sin embargo, Brigetta permaneció inmóvil, siendo únicamente su hermoso cabello rosado el que se moviera a causa de la brisa marina del Egeo.

-Él no está aquí –sentenció Brigetta con total seguridad. Aster caminó hacia ella.

-Brigetta, debemos regresar al Santuario. Si el patriarca se entera…

-Lo sé, nos esperará un buen castigo –miró a Acuario de reojo y después desvió la mirada a Nira que permanecía en el mismo sitio-. Tú sí me entiendes, ¿verdad, Nira? Que si bien Milo está en tu templo, a la vez no lo está. Tuviste suerte.

-¿Suerte, dices? –Preguntó la pelirroja con ironía-. ¿Ver que soy incapaz de hacer algo por ayudarlo lo llamas suerte? ¿Ver como poco a poco su vida se me va de las manos, lo llamas suerte? Ni tú ni yo tenemos suerte, Brigetta, y es por eso mismo que te entiendo. Regresemos de una vez al santuario, no me siento cómoda dejando a una niña vigilando mi templo –Nira se dio media vuelta.

-Espera –dijo Aster de pronto. Nira volteó a verla con desespero-. Brigetta, ¿no tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

-No. Ya lo busqué en donde creí que podría estar y lo único que encontré fue esta rosa –Brigetta se las enseñó.

-¿Crees que signifique algo? –preguntó Aster.

-Por supuesto –la amazona de cabello rosado les dio la espalda sin apartar la mirada de la roja flor-. Que ya no está aquí…

Brigetta volteó a verlas de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le dio una última mirada a la ciudad de Atenas y se encaminó hacia sus compañeras de armas sin dejar de oler el dulce aroma de la rosa. Aster y Nira simplemente la observaron pasar a su lado e intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada. Cuando ya les llevaba cierta ventaja, emprendieron también el camino de vuelta al Santuario.

Ninguna de las tres decía una palabra, cada una iba ensimismada en sus cosas sin preocuparles nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor. El único momento en el que hablaron fue para idear un plan que las ayudara a entrar al refugio sin ser vistas por los soldados que vigilaban la entrada; plan que funcionó a la perfección. Una vez estando dentro, Brigetta se separó de las dos chicas que la habían ido a buscar y se perdió de sus vistas sin decir absolutamente nada. Nira y Aster se fueron rumbo a los doce templos del zodiaco, aunque dado que no decían una sola palabra parecía que no se conocían, pero que por alguna razón iban las dos juntas al mismo sitio. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Aster se detuvo de pronto.

-¡Ah!, ¡Camus me va a matar! –Aster se dio un golpecito en la frente-. Con todo esto de Brigetta se me olvidó que teníamos que ir a Rodorio por provisiones. Nos vemos más tarde, Nira; perdona no poder acompañarte hasta tu templo.

-No te preocupes, Aster. Mejor vete o de lo contrario Camus se irá solo. Si es que no se ha ido ya.

-Tienes razón. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Aster se fue corriendo de ahí mientras que Nira simplemente la seguía con la mirada. Era una buena chica, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro y se encaminó rumbo al octavo templo con paso acelerado. Sirina la observó atravesar su templo, sin embargo, no le dijo absolutamente nada, sabía de antemano que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar con Milo y cerciorarse que estaba bien… dentro de lo que cabía, claro estaba.

Al llegar sintió un mal presentimiento. Se llevó una mano al pecho y, con paso trémulo, entró. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un enorme cosmos invadir todo el templo, y más porque sólo ahí parecía sentirse. Caminó lentamente, sin atreverse a hacer el menor ruido, por el oscuro pasillo de la octava casa. Se adentró a la habitación secreta y aquel cosmos se intensificó más.

-Milo… -murmuró preocupada y aceleró más el paso con rumbo al cuarto en el cual dormía profundamente.

Al llegar se quedó pasmada. Hincada en el suelo se encontraba Aretusa murmurando una frase que Nira no alcanzaba a discernir, y aquel cosmos que se sentía únicamente en ese lugar emanaba de ella. La amazona dorada no se atrevió a irrumpir sino que esperó, escondida tras la pared, a que Aretusa terminara lo que estuviera haciendo; por alguna razón no sentía que Milo corriese peligro. Con mucho cuidado, Nira se asomó una vez más y entonces escuchó claramente lo que Aretusa no paraba de murmurar: perdóname, fui una tonta, espero poder remediar aun mi error.

-¿Fue ella? –se preguntó Nira anonadada. Apretó fuerte los puños para contener la ira que empezaba a sentir dentro de ella.

-¡Lo logré! –La escuchó exclamar emocionada, aunque en voz baja-. Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más…

Aretusa salió disparada hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Aquella poderosa cosmoenergía que había invadido el templo desapareció de golpe. Nira se quedó en donde estaba sin saber que era lo que había pasado. Se asomó con cautela por la puerta y vio como Aretusa no apartaba la mirada de Milo, por lo que ella también la desvió a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? –escuchó a Aretusa de pronto preguntar con temor. Nira entró a la recámara.

-El suficiente como para saber que tenemos a una traidora en el Santuario –respondió la amazona con desdén y furia.

Nira caminó hacia la amazona de plata con pasos lentos pero firmes. Aretusa por su parte retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. La pelirroja se detuvo a escasa distancia de la desertora.

-Pude haber pensado en muchos posibles responsables por lo que le pasó a Milo, pero jamás lo imaginé de ti –dijo Nira decepcionada mientras se quitaba su máscara. Aretusa comenzó a sollozar del miedo que sentía. La pelirroja sonrió con ironía al ver la reacción de su ahora enemiga-. ¿Piensas que por llorar no te haré nada, Aretusa de Pictor?... me decepcionas, no pensé que la discípula de Sirina fuera a caer tan bajo –Nira cerró los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos, sus ojos negros adquirieron un color rojo carmesí de los cuales infinidad de ondas rojas salieron, inmovilizando a Aretusa.

-Demonios… no puedo moverme –murmuró Pictor presa del miedo que sentía-. Esta debe ser "La restricción"… la técnica que usan para simular en su enemigo el terror que siente la víctima de un escorpión.

Aretusa volteo a verla a los ojos y grande fue su decepción al ver que Nira estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir un rato más en lo que se decidía que hacer con ella.

-Cuánta razón tenía mi maestra –pensó la chica de cabello negro resignada a su destino-. Cuando Nira se lo propone, puede llegar a ser realmente cruel. Detrás de esa actitud alegre y simpática, se esconde una verdadera escorpiona. Maldición, duele demasiado –Aretusa se llevó una mano al pecho, región del cuerpo que le dolía más.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo has hecho? –Nira aumento la intensidad de la restricción, cosa que hizo que Aretusa empezara retorcerse del dolor-. Como discípula de Sirina, deberías tener muy presente cuáles son las prioridades que, como Santo de Athena, debes tener. Sin embargo, parece que de ella lo único que has aprendido es a manejar mejor tu cosmos para velar por tus propios intereses. Qué asco de persona eres.

Aretusa no dijo nada, sabía que lo que Nira decía era cierto. Su prioridad no era su vida sino la de Athena y el atacar a cualquiera de sus compañeros era atentar contra la misma Athena. Se resignó a ser torturada por la amazona de Escorpión hasta que saciara su odio o se cansara, lo que pasara primero. También se resigno a ser odiada por su maestra y vivir lo poco que le quedaba de vida encerrada en las mazmorras del Santuario, lejos de la luz del sol.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la habitación. Nira cesó de atacar a Pictor y volteó hacia Milo sorprendida y con el corazón desbocado. La pelirroja lo observó con detenimiento, estaba segura que ese ruido había sido el de alguien moviéndose sobre la cama. Le dio la espalda a Aretusa y se encaminó hacia Milo como si estuviese en un sueño, hincándose en el suelo al estar a su lado.

-¿Milo? –lo llamó esperanzada.

El caballero reaccionó a su llamado, apretando los ojos como si le molestara la escasa luz que había. Nira dio un respingo y volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con voz más fuerte y segura. En esta ocasión Milo se llevó una mano a la cara y abrió los ojos.

Nira no supo cómo reaccionar. Quería llorar, abrazarlo, besarlo; pero era tanta la emoción que sentía que lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlo. Milo empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar y se quedó viendo el techo por un momento. Nira volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos; una enorme sonrisa estaba comenzando a formarse en sus labios. Milo volteó a verla.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó confundido mientras se sentaba. Nira no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la pregunta.

-¿Cómo que dónde estás?... estás en casa. ¡Estás despierto! –Nira lo abrazó con ímpetu, comenzando a llorar por la emoción y la alegría que sentía. Milo, por su parte, la miraba extrañado.

-¿Estás segura que esta es mi casa? –preguntó el caballero quien volteaba a todos lados, confundido. Nira volteó a mirarlo empezando a temer lo peor.

-Estoy segura, tú y yo vivimos aquí –respondió ella intentando sonreír. Milo volteó a verla y una expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó sorprendido y emocionado. Nira se desconcertó por el comentario, mientras que Aretusa golpeó el suelo con su puño-. ¡Eres Nira Vancopoúlou!


	8. Confusión

**CAPÍ****TULO 7: CONFUSIÓN**

-¿Có… cómo me has llamado?

Nira no lograba asimilar aquella reacción tan extraña en Milo. ¿Vancopoúlou?, ¿por qué demonios se le ocurría llamarla por ese nombre? Simplemente no entendía nada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Milo bastante apenado-. Me dejé llevar por la emoción de verla, señorita Vancopoúlou.

-N-no te preocupes –hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a Milo. Eso debía ser una broma. Tenía que serlo. Volteó a ver a Aretusa y con sorpresa vio que estaba de pie, sin su máscara puesta-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se preguntó en voz baja.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?... recuerdo haber tenido un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, a Dárdanus y después a unos doctores que seguro me inyectaron algún analgésico… después la vi a usted pasar por ahí, aunque usted se fue…

-La señorita Vancopoúlou decidió traerlo a su casa para cuidarlo, consideró que era lo mejor para usted –dijo Aretusa de pronto.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Con todo respeto señorita, pero creo que deberíamos dejar al joven solo –Aretusa le guiñó un ojo a Nira y esta rápidamente captó el mensaje.

-Tienes razón, Aretusa –volvió la mirada al peli azul-. Seguramente debes estar bastante confundido y hambriento, ¿no?

-¿Eh?... sí.

-En ese caso te dejaremos solo, así podrás aclarar mejor tu mente. Aretusa y yo te prepararemos algo de comer, ¿está bien?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien. Si se te ofrece algo sólo… -Nira empezó a observar la habitación en busca de algún artefacto que hiciera ruido; estaba bastante segura que en algún momento de sus vidas habían comprado una pequeña campana de bronce, pero que tras aquel incidente que casi los separa cinco años atrás, fue relegada a algún lugar de la casa. Estaba a punto de decirle que les gritara en caso de requerir algo cuando recordó donde estaba-. Sólo haz sonar esta campana –se dirigió al improvisado closet y sacó una vieja caja de cartón que se encontraba detrás de la poca ropa que tenían ambos ahí. La abrió y sacó la campanita, haciéndola sonar antes de dársela a Milo-, en cuanto escuchemos el sonido, Aretusa vendrá a atenderte –y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo. Milo sonrió tanto divertido como apenado y emocionado, y tomó la campana con cierto cuidado, como si ésta fuera de un delicado cristal y no de bronce.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –Nira se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta-. En un momento regresamos con tu comida –y se fue.

-Debes sentirte orgullosa de trabajar para ella, ¿no es así? –preguntó Milo de pronto cuando Aretusa estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto. Ésta se volteó un tanto desconcertada por la pregunta, aunque en vez de mostrar aquello, en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía.

-Así es, es bastante agradable trabajar para la señorita Vancopoúlou –respondió Aretusa. La muchacha lo observó por un momento y esa sonrisa desapareció, dejando ver en sus verdes ojos ese sentimiento de cansancio, culpa y resentimiento a sí misma que sentía en esos momentos. Milo la miró sin entender absolutamente nada-. Perdóname –la muchacha de negra cabellera salió de ahí rumbo a la cocina con ambas manos en el pecho. Los efectos de la Restricción aun seguían haciéndose presentes en su cuerpo.

Cuando Aretusa llegó a la cocina, Nira se encontraba batiendo una mezcla de huevo, zumo de limón y agua fría en un plato hondo, mientras que en la pequeña estufa que se encontraba a su lado tenía un pequeño sartén hondo donde hervía caldo de pollo. Sobre una tabla descansaba un cuchillo que indicaba a todas luces haber partido limón.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Nira con voz apagada pero furiosa sin dejar de batir la mezcla. Aretusa retrocedió un poco temiendo ser víctima de un nuevo ataque de la pelirroja.

-Yo… -la muchacha de negra cabellera no se atrevía a hablar, sabía que de cualquier forma que le respondiera, Nira se iba a molestar.

-Sólo limítate a responder… tengo un cuchillo a mi alcance que no dudaré en usar para hacerte hablar –amenazó sin molestarse en mirarla. Aretusa tragó saliva asustada y desvió sus ojos verdes al suelo, no se atrevía a verla siquiera.

-Lo induje a un sueño –dijo con rapidez-. Se me pidió… -meneó la cabeza-, se me obligó a hacerlo. Me dijeron que durmiera a algún caballero dorado, al que yo quisiera, si es que no quería morir…

-¿Quiénes?

-No lo sé, llevaban puestas túnicas que cubrían absolutamente todo. No les vi el rostro, sólo a uno. No me dijeron sus nombres sólo que tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-¿Cuántos?

-Dos –Nira dejó de mezclar y volteó a verla incrédula.

-¡¿Dos?! –preguntó desconcertada, casi gritando-. ¡¿Te dejaste intimidar por sólo dos personas?!

-Usted no entiende –hizo una pausa esperando algún reclamo, sin embargo, la amazona de Escorpión guardó silencio-. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño… su voz… era como si con cada palabra que decía me hipnotizara. Fue él quien me proporcionó el suficiente poder como para derribar a un dorado, magnificó mi técnica… prácticamente me llevó a rango dorado en un instante.

-¿Y el otro?

-Ese no hizo nada. Creo que estaba ahí por si el niño no logra…

-¿Niño? –preguntó la amazona sin querer creer que un niño podía ser capaz de hacer algo así.

-Sí. Su rostro era el de alguien que no supera los quince años de edad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un niño de no más de quince años te intimidó y obligó a atacar a un santo dorado, y no sólo eso sino que además amplificó tu poder como el de uno sin ningún problema?

-Sí. Pero no me intimidó, simplemente me convenció de que lo hiciera. Si le soy sincera no sentí ningún cosmos agresivo emanar de él y su voz era bastante dulce, creo que para eso estaba el otro sujeto.

-Cuéntamelo todo, sin omitir detalle alguno.

-Era mi día libre, así que me pareció buena idea pasearme por el Santuario…

_Aretusa caminaba con bastante tranquilidad por las áridas tierras del Santuario. Portaba una armadura plateada, adornada en el peto con los siete colores del arcoíris en círculos que se difuminaban, combinándose en el centro, dando el aspecto de una paleta utilizada por los pintores[1]. No iba a ningún lugar en específico, sino que se dejaba llevar por donde la llevaran sus pies. Ya le hacía falta un día libre sin duda, su maestra Sirina, amazona dorada de Aries, era bastante estricta y dura con ella, sin embargo no podía negar que mejor maestra no podría tener. El silencio total a su alrededor le hizo percatarse que se encontraba cerca de alguna de las cuatro salidas del Santuario._

_-Tranquila, Aretusa –se dijo en voz alta un poco asustada-. Tú no buscas salirte, así que date media vuelta y regrésate por donde viniste. Si uno de los guardias te ve, puede malinterpretar._

_La joven amazona se dio media vuelta. No había dado un paso cuando vio a dos extraños –uno mucho más pequeño que el otro-, completamente cubiertos con túnicas de color café claro. Aretusa los miró con desconfianza y se puso en posición de ataque._

_-¿No saben que cualquier intruso que entre al Santuario no sale con vida? –preguntó Aretusa con autoridad. El sujeto de menor estatura dio un paso al frente._

_-Tranquila, Aretusa de Pictor, nosotros sólo hemos venido a hablar contigo –dijo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha de cabello negro no solo por saberse su nombre, sino también por la voz tan infantil que tenía._

_-¿C-cómo has sabido mi nombre?... ¿Quién eres?_

_-No puedo decírtelo. No aun. Mejor hablemos, ¿te parece? –Aretusa lo miraba con desconfianza, el hecho de que estuvieran ahí con esas vestimentas le hacía sospechar de sus intenciones, sin embargo no sentía ni el más mínimo indicio de agresividad o maldad en su cosmo. Quien la intimidaba era el otro sujeto que permanecía inmóvil sin decir palabra alguna. El más joven comenzó a reír levemente-. Tranquila, sólo hablaremos. Como ya te dije, no pienso hacerte nada malo, al contrario, te tengo una proposición que te conviene._

_-¿Pro-proposición? ¡¿Explícate?!_

_El chico se rió con más ímpetu. Llevó una mano a su cabeza como si fuera a develar su rostro, pero se arrepintió, dejando caer la mano a su costado. Aretusa sólo se desconcertaba cada vez más._

_-Verás, necesito que me hagas un favor –hizo una pausa. Aretusa lo miraba expectante-. Necesito que ataques a cualquier caballero dorado que se te plazca con tu técnica "Sueño Pincelado"._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Pictor le miraba sorprendida- ¡Me estás pidiendo que traicione a mi propia Diosa! No cabe duda que eres una amenaza para Athena y su Santuario, ¡te eliminaré ahora mismo! –Aretusa se dispuso a elevar su cosmoenergía, pero fue detenida por el que hasta ese momento no había hecho ni dicho nada, sujetándola con ambos brazos por detrás._

_-Tú sólo escucha, mocosa, pronto le hallarás sentido a todo lo que él te diga –dijo con voz despectiva y soltó una carcajada desquiciada que aterró a la joven._

_-¡Cállate! Te he dicho que no te rías así frente a mí, das miedo –dijo entre molesto y apenado. El más alto dejó de reírse al instante, aunque de mala gana. La muchacha sólo lo observó sin entender nada-. Perdónalo, está loco. ¿En qué me quedé? –desvió la mirada al cielo y se llevó el dedo índice a la cara oculta por la capucha-. ¡Ah, sí! Entonces qué dices, ¿me haces ese favor?_

_-¡Claro que no! –respondió Aretusa intentándose liberar de su aprehensor sin conseguirlo._

_-Lo harás –sentenció el joven con total seguridad-. Irás a los doce templos de zodiaco y atacarás a un dorado._

_-¿Qué me pasa? –pensó Aretusa sorprendida-. ¿Quiero hacerlo?_

_-Colaborarás conmigo… es genial, ¿no? –Aretusa no contestó, de sus labios quería salir un sí que no dejaría escapar. El chico hizo un ademán para que su acompañante la soltara y se acercó a ella mientras dejaba al descubierto su infantil rostro. La amazona de plata se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión inocente y alegre-. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Quieres hacerlo y yo te ayudaré a que todo salga bien._

_-Pero… yo sólo soy una amazona de plata, ¿cómo podría yo derribar a un santo dorado?_

_-¡Por eso ni te preocupes! Anda, toma mi mano –el chiquillo le tendió amistosamente la mano mientras que Aretusa le miraba con desconfianza-. No tengas miedo, Aretusa._

_La joven extendió con inseguridad su mano. Tomó la del chico con cierto temor y al instante sintió como un gran poder crecía dentro de ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, el muchacho de cabellos naranja claro la soltó, esbozando inmediatamente después una sonrisa._

_-A partir de este momento, tú y yo tenemos un lazo gracias al cosmos que te he brindado. Al momento que ataques con tu técnica, yo también podré manipularla desde donde quiera que esté, por lo que seré yo quien se encargará de todo. Ahora, vayamos a los doce templos aprovechando que casi no hay nadie… _

-Si no fuera porque Milo está despierto sin recordar nada, te torturaría hasta que me dijeras la verdad –la interrumpió Nira de pronto.

-Pero…

-¡Me cuesta trabajo creerte! Eres discípula de Sirina… ¡¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte a tanto?! ¡¿Qué no has aprendido nada de ella?!

-¡He aprendido muchas cosas de ella!, pero ese chico tenía algo… ¡definitivamente no era alguien común y corriente!

-Sea como sea, has traicionado al Santuario y eso merece un castigo. Por lo pronto no le diré nada al Patriarca, sólo a tu maestra…

-¡No!

-Quizá no te den la pena de muerte por tu arrepentimiento, pero ten por seguro que de las mazmorras no saldrás jamás, y si sólo es vivir encerrada de por vida puedes decir que te fue bien… ruega por que el patriarca sea benevolente contigo y sepa apreciar que rectificaste a tiempo.

-Por favor, haré lo que usted quiera, cualquier cosa, pero por favor no divulgue esto. De verdad estoy arrepentida –imploró la joven con la verde mirada anegada de lágrimas. La expresión fúrica que había tenido Nira hasta ese momento fue sustituida por una de completa decepción.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que compruebe que puedo dejar a Milo solo sin ningún problema, después iremos a Aries y le dirás a Sirina lo que has hecho –hizo una pausa. La muchacha de negra cabellera la miraba implorándole que no dijera nada-. Aun no puedo creer que hayas sido tú. Es una lástima, Sirina guardaba muchas esperanzas en que tú fueras su sucesora.

Nira volvió a darle la espalda y siguió preparando la comida. Aretusa por su parte se sentó en el suelo resignada.

Al cabo de veinte minutos de haber terminado su conversación, el platillo estaba terminado. Nira se dirigió a la habitación en la cual estaba Milo sin decirle nada a Aretusa. Al estar frente a la puerta respiró profundo y tocó.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pase –le escuchó responder bastante tranquilo. Volvió a aspirar aire a profundidad, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y entró.

-Aquí está tu comida, un rico y delicioso Avgolémono[2] –anunció apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Milo permanecía acostado en la cama, observándola con un brillo especial en su mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro. Nira sabía que no era precisamente por estar con ella nuevamente, sino porque para él era todo un privilegio estar en la casa de Nira Vancopoúlou. Lo que fuere que ella hiciese era algo que Milo admiraba de ella. Qué, era algo que la ojinegra desconocía-. Ten, espero que te guste. Sólo ten cuidado que el plato aun está un poco caliente –Nira le tendió el plato y Milo lo sujetó con cierta precaución.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable.

Nira le sonrió, acción que hizo sonrojar al peli azul. Acto seguido, comenzó a comerse el Avgolémono. La pelirroja lo observó con detenimiento y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo lograría soportar aquello. Milo se percató que estaba siendo observado y volteó a verla, dejando la cuchara de nueva cuenta en el plato.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó un tanto consternado. Nira se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Eh?... No, no pasa nada, es sólo que me preguntaba si te había gustado lo que te preparé.

-¿Usted lo hizo? –preguntó Milo sorprendido. Nira asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza-. Le ha quedado riquísimo. No creí que cocinara –Nira no pudo evitar reírse un poco por el comentario.

-Claro que cocino, aunque poco. Creo que será mejor que te deje solo, así podrás comer más tranquilo –Nira se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Espere, por favor.

Nira se detuvo y volteó a verlo de soslayo un tanto intrigada, ¿habría escuchado su conversación con Aretusa? Sus dudas se acentuaron más cuando vio la expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Te duele algo? –Milo volteó a verla desconcertado.

-No no, no se preocupe, estoy bien… es sólo que hay algo que quiero decirle, pero no sé cómo.

-Bueno, tú sólo dímelo.

-Es sólo que… me gustaría irme con mi hermana –Nira se sobresaltó-, no es que esté incómodo aquí con usted… bueno, un poco porque la admiro mucho, ya sabe –dejó escapar una risita nerviosa-, pero la traté muy mal hoy… ayer… creo… y me gustaría disculparme con ella. No sé si me podría decir cómo llegar al hospital Ippokráteio.

La pelirroja no supo que responder. Podría ser esa su oportunidad de tratar de aclarar las cosas, pero sabía que si le decía que él no tenía ni una hermana terminaría por afectarle mucho. Así que optó por seguir siendo la Nira que él creía que era ella.

-¿No crees que es un poco apresurado querer salir de aquí? Yo entiendo que te sientas mal por lo de tu hermana, pero acabas de despertar después de un fuerte dolor cabeza… no sabes si estás del todo recuperado o no.

-La verdad es que no me importa, le hice mucho daño y me gustaría remediarlo lo más pronto posible. Además, puede que esté preocupada.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Tú me dices su teléfono…

-No me lo sé –dijo Milo apenado.

-En ese caso dónde vive y yo iré a decirle que estás bien y que en unos días estarás con ella –le sonrió. Milo, por su parte, no estaba muy convencido con la idea, sin embargo aceptó por el simple hecho de que una parte de él no quería alejarse de esa bella chica de ojos oscuros. Milo le trató de explicar dónde se encontraba la casa de su hermana Mylene, dándole como punto de partida el hospital Ippokráteio. Nira por su parte le hizo saber mediante un guiño que no se preocupara y que de hecho iría en ese mismo instante. El peli azul le agradeció y Nira se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se detuvo, percatándose de que en todo ese rato que tenía Milo despierto, no le había preguntado su nombre.

-Que tonta soy, no te he preguntado tu nombre –dijo entre sorprendida y divertida, y volteó a verlo de reojo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Milo Ioannídis.

-Lindo nombre –el muchacho de ojos turquesa se sonrojó. Nira, sin embargo, sonrió, le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Milo, aunque debía aceptar que conforme pasaba el tiempo se le complicaba cada vez mas lograrlo-. No tardaré. Si te aburres o te da hambre puedes pasearte por la casa con total confianza.

-Ok. Gracias.

-Por nada.

Nira salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Aretusa. Sin querer, Milo le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de salir del templo sin tener que inventarse una excusa en la que quizá debería traer una prueba. Al llegar, vio que la amazona plateada de Pictor seguía sentada en donde mismo. La miró hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Ya tan pronto? –preguntó Aretusa en un hilo de voz.

-Así es. Pero antes quiero que me respondas una cosa –Nira hizo una pausa. Aretusa volteó a verla con cierta duda en su mirada-. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de nosotros?

-Lo vi dentro de su mente. Todo. Y en base a todo eso fue que entretejí ese mundo en el que él cree que está. Aunque debo admitir que de no haber sido por ese chiquillo no hubiera podido siquiera acercarme a él.

-Vámonos ya.

La amazona de escorpión se dirigió a la salida el templo, no sin antes tomar la máscara que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado izquierdo de la estufa y ponérsela sobre su rostro. Aretusa se levantó sin muchos ánimos y la siguió sin apartar sus ojos verdes del suelo.

Durante todo el trayecto desde Escorpión hasta Aries no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Cuando iban en las escaleras que conectaban a Cáncer con Géminis, Nira se percató con sorpresa que ya no tardaba en oscurecer, sin embargo no le tomó importancia, mientras estuviera en movimiento no debía preocuparle el descenso de temperatura y menos en esa estación del año. Poco después, llegaron a Aries.

-Por favor, no le diga a mi maestra –suplicó Aretusa intentando por última vez cambiar de opinión a la amazona dorada. Nira simplemente la ignoró y la tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca para obligarla a entrar.

Sirina las recibió apenas pusieron un pie en el primer templo. El saludo alegre y despreocupado lo único que logró fue acentuar la culpa que Aretusa sentía, y por supuesto, la decepción que sentía sobre sí misma. Nira caminó hasta estar a escasos pasos de la amazona de Aries y jaló a Aretusa para que se colocara frente a su maestra.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó la amazona de cabello castaño intrigada. Aretusa mantenía la mirada clavada en sus pies.

-Aretusa tiene algo que decirte –respondió Nira con voz fría, mirándola directo a los ojos. Sirina, quien no comprendía absolutamente nada, miró a su alumna con creciente duda.

-¿Aretusa? ¿Qué pasa? –Sirina se acercó a su alumna y se agachó un poco para poder verla a los ojos-. ¿Estás bien? –volvió la vista a su compañera de armas, pero ésta siguió sin querer pronunciar palabra alguna-. ¿Aretusa, qué pasa? Dímelo con confianza.

-Yo… -Pictor no pudo terminar la frase. Su voz se quebró y de sus verdes orbes comenzaron a salir lágrimas que caían una tras otra en el suelo de cemento.

-Nira, ya dímelo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunto Sirina preocupada.

-Aretusa te lo dirá. Anda, díselo.

-Yo…

-¡Ya díselo!

-¡Yo fui quien atacó a Milo! ¡Fui yo quien por la espalda lo atacó y lo dejó sumido en un profundo sueño! ¡Fui yo!

Aretusa se dejó caer al suelo estallando en un fuerte llanto. Nira la observó por un breve instante y después desvió la mirada a Sirina, quien estaba inmóvil viendo a su alumna sin querer creer las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Del interior del templo, un joven de larga cabellera lila con dos puntos morados en su frente, salió acompañado de otro de menor edad, pelirrojo, también con puntos morados en la frente. Se acercaron a las amazonas intrigados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Dime que es mentira, Aretusa –dijo Sirina de pronto bastante molesta. Aretusa no respondió sino que agacho aun más la cabeza- ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

Aretusa le platicó absolutamente todo lo que pasó aquel día, desde que se encontró con esos dos extraños sujetos hasta que atacó a Milo y, junto al adolescente, se encargaron de recrear todo una vida para él. Todos la escuchaban atentos, sintiendo como la decepción y el coraje iba creciendo poco a poco. Cuando Pictor terminó de hablar, Sirina se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al interior del templo.

-Sirina –le habló Nira, Sirina se detuvo-. ¿Qué hago con ella?

-Lo que quieras, fue a ti a quien atacó… tú sabrás que hacerle a tu presa

La amazona de Aries se fue de ahí, dejando a su alumna gritándole y pidiéndole que la perdonara sin darle la menor importancia. Nira, Mu y Kiki la vieron alejarse en silencio y no apartaron su mirada de la amazona hasta que ésta hubo desaparecido.

-¿Qué harás con ella, Nira? –preguntó Mu con su habitual tranquilidad. La amazona desvió la mirada a Aretusa.

-Por lo pronto la llevaré a las mazmorras en lo que me decido.

-No lo entiendo, creí que matarías a quien le había hecho eso a Milo.

-Lo sé, pero ella lo despertó… -Mu se sorprendió al igual que Kiki-. Por eso no puedo matarla.

-¡¿Qué?!... y ¿cómo está? –Nira meneó la cabeza en señal de decepción.

-Cree estar en otra realidad…con decirte que me admira y me habla de usted… ¡y yo aun no sé por qué! Sólo espero que no dure mucho tiempo así.

-Pues lo importante es que ha despertado.

-Sí… -dejó escapar un suspiro-. Iré a llevarla a las mazmorras –Nira se dirigió hacia Aretusa y la levantó con brusquedad de la muñeca.

-¿No preferirías estar con Milo en estos momentos? Puedo llevarla yo mismo si así lo deseas –dijo Mu mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. Aretusa sollozaba sin dejar de ver el suelo.

-Sí, por supuesto que preferiría estar más con Milo, pero el llevarla es algo que debo hacer yo misma. Es mi presa ahora, yo decido que hacer con ella. Vámonos

Nira jaló a Aretusa para obligarla a caminar y salieron de Aries. Caminaron alrededor de veinte minutos sin mediar palabra alguna y llegaron a las mazmorras del Santuario, o al menos a la entrada ya que las celdas se ubicaban bajo tierra. Afortunadamente para la amazona, no había guardia alguno vigilando las celdas puesto que estaban vacías. Abrió la oxidada puerta con suma facilidad y descendieron por la estrecha y húmeda escalera. Al llegar, Nira encendió una antorcha que iluminó la mitad del lugar y se dirigieron a la primera celda.

-Aquí será donde te quedarás

-No, por favor, no. Haré lo que usted me pida, pero no me deje aquí.

Nira la miró con cierta lastima, sin embargo, el recuerdo de ver a Milo tendido en la cama por una semana sin mover un dedo siquiera hizo que tal sentimiento desapareciera. Tomó a Aretusa del brazo y le obligó a entrar a la celda, cerrándola con un enorme cerrojo.

-Lo siento, pero más no puedo hacer por ti. Agradéceme que aun sigas con vida, pues a pesar de que tú misma fuiste quien hizo dormir a Milo por tanto tiempo, lo despertaste y por tal motivo no puedo matarte. Vendré a alimentarte cada vez que pueda y mientras tanto no le diré nada al patriarca ni a Athena ni a nadie más. Si Sirina decide revelar tu traición, lo que te suceda no será responsabilidad mía ni tampoco pienso interceder por ti.

Escorpión se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Aretusa llorando por tan mala suerte que parecía tener. Ahora, lo único que le restaba a Nira esperar, era que esa nueva actitud de Milo fuera algo temporal. La realidad era que no soportaría por mucho tiempo el tener que fingir ser alguien que no era sólo para no alterarlo. Con lo que no contaba era que se vería obligada a decirle absolutamente todo antes de lo planeado…

* * *

_***Notas de la Autora**_

[1] Pictor es el nombre en latín de la constelación Paleta del Pintor.

[2] El Avgolémono es uno de los platos más populares de la **gastronomía griega. **Es un tipo de sopa que básicamente está compuesta de huevo y limón (y esto es lo que significa su nombre en griego).


	9. Veneno de Escorpión

**CAPÍTULO 8: VENENO DE ESCORPIÓN**

Dos días eran los que habían pasado desde que Milo despertó y Nira ya no sabía qué hacer. Ya estaba harta de que la tratara con tanta formalidad, y sobre todo, tener que mentirle. Estaba llegando a pensar que el haberle seguido la corriente era un completo error y entre más pronto intentara arreglar las cosas, sería lo mejor. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras preparaba el desayuno para los dos en la pequeña cocina del templo, más dentro de sí misma que al pendiente de lo que hacía. Lo único que parecía tranquilizarla un poco es que era él mismo, sólo que creía ser alguien que no era. Su manera de ser, sus gustos; todo lo que le hacía ser Milo de Escorpión ahí lo tenía. Suponía que si lo exponía a olores conocidos, lugares entrañables para él quizá podría tenerlo completamente de vuelta, sin embargo a cada momento que pasaba esas esperanzas que se estaba creando iban disminuyendo poco a poco sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Empezó a extrañarle que no fuera a la cocina. Por un momento supuso que se había vuelto a quedar dormido, sin embargo no lo creyó muy viable puesto que había dormido lo que acostumbraba dormir. Apagó la llama de la estufa y se fue a buscarlo al cuarto en el que dormía. Al no encontrarlo fue a la entrada de esa pequeña casa –así les gustaba llamarle al lugar donde dormían y comían-, viendo con sorpresa que hablaba con la amazona dorada de Cáncer, Byanca.

-Ah mira, ahí está –dijo la joven de larga cabellera negra con cierto gusto en su voz, aunque Nira supo que eso se debía a que su charla con Milo le causaría problemas a ella, cosa que no le gustó.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Byanca? –preguntó la amazona pelirroja molesta.

-Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y lo vi, así que aproveche para saludarlo. Pero tranquila, yo ya me iba, aunque… -dejó escapar una risita- me temo que he arruinado tus planes –su risa se volvió más estruendosa-. ¡Ciao!

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Nira temerosa.

-Me mentiste –respondió Milo molesto-. Dijiste ser alguien quien no eras sólo para retenerme.

-No. Yo simplemente no soy lo que tú crees que soy –hizo una pausa, dejando escapar un suspiro-. Será mejor que me acompañes, lo que tengo que decirte no será de tu agrado –Nira se encaminó al interior, rumbo a la recamara. Milo dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mentirás otra vez? –Nira se detuvo.

-No tienes otra opción más que creerme.

Al llegar, Nira invitó a Milo a sentarse sobre la cama mientras ella se situó frente a él. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, en los que Nira pensaba por dónde empezar, esperando que Milo le preguntase algo que le facilitara las cosas. Para su mala suerte, Milo permaneció en silencio, esperando con impaciencia lo que tuviera que decirle, con su mirada turquesa clavada en ella visiblemente enojado y decepcionado. Esa mirada fue como un puñal clavado a sangre fría en su corazón. Maldita Byanca, sabía bien como herirla a profundidad. Respiró profundo.

-Byanca tiene razón sólo en una cosa: yo no soy Nira Vancopoúlou. Sin embargo, he decirte que ella como tal no existe. La única Nira que tú conoces soy yo. Tampoco Mylene existe, es decir, todo lo que tú crees ser y lo que crees conocer no existe o es otra cosa.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que toda mi vida es una mentira?!

-Sí, una mentira que Aretusa implantó en tu mente con ayuda de alguien más. Sin embargo, yo creí que pretender ser quien tú creías que era sería bueno para ti, quería evitarte el disgusto y el desconcierto que estas sufriendo ahora, además pensé que conforme pasaran los días irías recordando todo, pero en estos dos días has estado igual.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-Milo…

-Esto debe ser una mentira… Mylene… ¡Mylene no puede ser un sueño! Por ella quedé en coma durante siete años. Es mi única familia, ¡no puede ser un sueño hecho por alguien más! ¡Me estás mintiendo!

-No lo estoy haciendo y lo sabes bien. Te conozco de toda la vida y sé que me crees. Pero también sé que esto no es nada fácil para ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo para Nira. Ahora que Milo sabía que ella no era la cantante que tanto admiraba, no le sorprendería si él quería irse de ahí. Observó cómo no apartaba su mirada del suelo y apretaba los puños para contener su ira y desesperación contra ella. Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo supo al instante que era una mala idea.

-Demuéstramelo –dijo Milo de pronto, serio, y volteó a verla-. Demuéstrame que lo que me dices es cierto y me quedaré.

-¿Con qué quieres que empiece?

-Con Mylene

-Dame un momento en lo que voy a…

-No –la interrumpió, poniéndose después de pie. Nira, quien se había dado media vuelta para ir rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca a pedir el permiso, volteó a verlo desconcertada-. Vámonos ahorita mismo a que me demuestres que realmente Mylene no existe.

-Pero… -lo observó por un momento, percatándose de la desconfianza con la que le miraba. Cerró los ojos, segura que intentar convencerlo que la esperara sólo haría crecer sus sospechas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos-. Está bien, pero mientras estemos dentro del Santuario harás todo lo que te diga si es que no quieres que nos descubran, nos meteríamos en problemas y además no podríamos salir.

-Bien.

Nira se dirigió al cuarto contiguo y tomó su máscara del buró que estaba al lado de la cama. La miró un momento, como no queriendo ponérsela, pero al final lo hizo y se dirigió a la salida. Milo la observó extrañado al verla con su rostro cubierto.

-Te lo explico todo después –le respondió.

La amazona se dirigió con paso seguro a la salida, siendo seguida muy de cerca del peli azul, quien estaba confundido y un tanto temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar más adelante. Pero toda esa confusión se disipó al momento que vio, desde el filo de las escaleras que daban acceso al templo, todo ese vasto lugar que conformaba lo que él, supuso, era el Santuario que ya Nira antes le había mencionado. Se quedó absorto con la magnitud del lugar. Los siete templos que se extendían debajo y aquel enorme emplazamiento circular en el centro fue lo que más atrajo su atención. Nira lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando que muy seguramente esa había sido su expresión cuando había visto aquella misma vista diez años atrás, lástima que ella no había estado en aquel momento.

-Milo –le llamó en un susurro.

-¿Eh? –respondió el caballero distraído y un tanto exaltado.

-Vámonos

-¡Ah!, sí –desvió la mirada a la chica, la regresó de nuevo a aquel paisaje y finalmente empezó a bajar las escaleras, volteando de vez en vez cada que podía.

Media hora más tarde ya se encontraban fuera del Santuario. Nira se quitó su máscara, escondiéndola tras la espalda bajo su playera de manga larga y acto seguido volteó a mirarle para indicarle que debían continuar. Ella comenzó a caminar, haciendo Milo lo mismo, siempre tras de ella. Se preguntó, al momento que la miraba fijamente, el por qué de su vestimenta tan abrigadora. Era raro ver a alguien con playeras de manga larga en pleno verano, Atenas era demasiado caliente en esa época del año, y si bien aun era temprano, el calor ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas. Supuso que simplemente era una chica demasiado friolenta y no le dio más importancia por el resto del día.

-Una vez que lleguemos a Atenas tendrás que ser tú mí guía –dijo Nira de pronto-. Yo no sé dónde pueda estar la casa donde crees que vive Mylene.

-Bueno, yo tampoco sé bien cómo llegar –Respondió Milo un tanto apenado. Nira se detuvo al escucharlo y volteó a verlo sorprendida-. Pero si llegamos al hospital Ippokráteio no creo que haya mayores problemas.

-Hospital Ippokráteio… -dijo Nira pensativa en un susurro-. Tendremos que preguntar dónde está porque yo no sé. Bueno, sigamos, ¿te parece?

-Sí.

Lo que restaba de camino para llegar a la metrópoli los aprovecho la amazona para explicarle, de manera breve y sencilla, lo más relevante que debía saber Milo sobre el Santuario y lo que significaba estar en él. Para Milo, todo lo que ella le relataba parecía como algo que ya sabía, como si antes se hubiera desenvuelto en ese lugar. Sin embargo, todo aquello era demasiado fantasioso como para ser real y rápidamente considero todo como un sueño extraño e interesante. Más no estaba convencido de ello. Nada en lo absoluto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se detuvo al ver que Nira hacía lo mismo.

-¿No te has cansado? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de la lejana ciudad de Atenas. Milo lo pensó un poco.

-No, estoy bien –respondió. Nira esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra. Sigues conservando tu buena condición física a pesar de no saber quién eres realmente. Estoy casi segura que si te ataco podrías esquivar mi golpe sin muchos problemas, aunque prefiero no arriesgarme. Mis esperanzas de que recuperes la memoria crecen de nuevo.

Milo la observó impresionado sin saber que responder. No fue tanto lo que había dicho lo que le impactó, sino el cómo lo dijo: casi al borde del llanto. Se sintió mal por haberla tratado de aquella forma tan fría momentos atrás, realmente ella le quería. Fuera eso un sueño o no, era algo que podía sentirlo claramente. Y mientras pensaba en aquello, no pudo evitar embelesarse con la belleza que le confería esa sonrisa triste que iluminaba su rostro, aunada al ondular de su cabello rojo por el suave viento proveniente del Egeo. Por un momento, deseó que eso no fuese un sueño.

-Será mejor darnos prisa o de lo contrario el Patriarca sabrá que nos salimos sin su permiso –dijo Nira de pronto sacando abruptamente a Milo de sus pensamientos-. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Nira comenzó a caminar, pero al percatarse que Milo seguía donde mismo, se detuvo y volteó a verlo algo desesperada

-¡Vamos!, ¡despierta!, no querrás recibir una reprimenda del patriarca, te lo aseguro.

-Lo siento –respondió apenado y corrió un poco para alcanzarla. Se dedicaron una sonrisa y continuaron con su caminata a la capital del país griego.

Al poco tiempo ya estaban inmersos en Atenas. Al principio se sintieron abrumados ante la gran cantidad de gente y automóviles que circulaban esa mañana por las calles, sin embargo lograron acostumbrarse relativamente rápido. Preguntaron varias veces por el hospital Ippokráteio, pero al recibir demasiadas indicaciones que avanza tantas calles, luego da vuelta a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda, sigue derecho, se confundían y volvían a preguntar hasta que finalmente dieron con el susodicho lugar. Una vez estando ahí, Milo pasó a ser el guía y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban frente a la casa donde vivía Mylene. Al ver Milo que era igual a como él la recordaba, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se acercó a la puerta. Nira se recargó en la palmera que crecía al lado con el fin de resguardarse del sol mientras lo esperaba.

Milo no llamó a la puerta enseguida, cosa que desconcertó a la pelirroja pues sabía de las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella. Se estuvo así, con el puño cerrado dispuesto a tocar, por poco más de un minuto. Dio tres golpecitos y esperó. Poco después, la puerta se abrió, asomándose una chica joven muy distinta a la que buscaba.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó un tanto extrañada por la visita.

-Hola. Buscaba a mi hermana Mylene pero… veo que me equivoque de casa.

-Así parece, joven, lo siento.

-¿Y no conoces a alguien llamada así que viva por aquí? –preguntó con la esperanza de realmente haberse equivocado, pero esa palmera le indicaba que estaba en la casa correcta. La muchacha rubia lo pensó un poco.

-No, conozco a todos mis vecinos y nadie lleva por nombre Mylene.

-Ya… ya veo. Lamento haberla molestado, gracias por su tiempo.

-Por nada, espero que la encuentre.

-Gracias.

La joven cerró la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa. Nira, al ver eso, refunfuñó un tanto molesta y se acercó a Milo, notando inmediatamente lo desolado que se sentía. Quiso abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero éste se alejó apenas supo de sus intensiones.

-Lo siento, Milo, por esto mismo no quise decirte nada.

-No te disculpes, esto no es culpa tuya. Si no te molesta, me gustaría estar solo.

-Bueno… te dejaría vagar por la ciudad un rato, pero… debemos regresar al Santuario.

-No quiero regresar.

-Quieras o no, debes volver. Eres un caballero dorado y tu lugar es allá. Será mejor que vuelvas bajo tu propio pie que obligado, así no te meterás en problemas. Si lo que te molesta es que te acompañe, puedo irme a otro templo hasta que quieras que regrese.

-No es que me molestes… sino que cada vez que te veo, deseo que esto sea real, y sabes… eso me hace sentir como un patán ahora que me has demostrado que Mylene no existe aquí.

-Creo que te entiendo –Nira sujetó la mano de Milo sin apartar su vista de ésta-, pero debes venir conmigo de vuelta al santuario; tendrás un lugar dónde dormir, tendrás comida, y yo estaré más tranquila al saber que estás bien. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti.

Milo lo pensó mientras observaba como ella jugueteaba con su mano. Una parte de él quería apartarla e irse de ahí, pero la otra le susurraba que le hiciera caso y regresara con ella a ese lugar. Volteó a ver la casa que creyó era la de Mylene, sin embargo el saber que ahí dentro no se encontraba su hermana le hizo saber qué hacer.

-Está bien, regresemos al Santuario –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. Nira volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendida, expresión que fue sustituida por una parecida a la de él al poco después.

-Vámonos entonces.

La amazona se dio media vuelta al momento que le soltaba. Milo se quedó un momento ahí, aun sintiendo el contacto de su mano con la de él y recordando lo bien que se había sentido. Meneó la cabeza para despabilarse y corrió un poco para alcanzarla. El camino de regreso al Santuario lo hicieron en silencio.

Llegaron al octavo templo sin muchas complicaciones. Los inquilinos de las casas de Tauro y Géminis se mostraron bastante sorprendidos al ver a Milo despierto, sin embargo Nira les dijo de manera rápida que ya después les explicaría con más calma lo que había sucedido. No los había dejado satisfechos con eso en lo más mínimo, pero al menos consiguió pasar sin que atosigaran a Milo con preguntas y más preguntas. Ahora se encontraba arreglando un poco de ropa y accesorios para llevarse a Piscis, sólo esperaba que Brigetta no se negara a darle albergue en lo que las cosas con Milo se arreglaban.

Al salir de la recámara vio a Milo sentado en uno de los sillones que conformaban la pequeña sala de estar. Miraba ausente el suelo gris, cosa que hizo que la guerrera se sintiera mal al verlo tan triste. Respiró hondo y se acercó, colocándose frente a él.

-Ya me voy –dijo con tono sombrío. El caballero volteó a verla un poco distraído-. Cualquier cosa para la que me necesites estaré en el templo de Piscis.

-Está bien.

-Sólo déjame hacer una última cosa antes de irme.

-¿Qué…?

Milo no pudo terminar la pregunta, los labios de la amazona se lo impidieron. Fue un beso rápido, pero aun así, el joven peli azul quedó impresionado ante tal acto. Si miraron por un momento –ella triste, el sonrojado y apenado-, y Nira se fue corriendo rumbo a la salida del templo antes de que Milo pudiese decir algo. La amazona de escorpión no se detuvo hasta haber recorrido todas las escaleras que iban desde el octavo hasta el noveno templo, e inclusive subió a esa misma velocidad más de la mitad que daban acceso a Capricornio. Se sentó un rato para tranquilizarse y retomar el aliento y continuó con su camino a Piscis. Al llegar gritó el nombre de la guardiana del templo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? –se preguntó y se dirigió al pequeño jardín de rosas que tenían ambos en la parte trasera del templo.

Tal y como lo supuso, ahí estaba Brigetta regando con aire ausente las rosas rojas que tanto les gustaban a ella y a su hermano. Nira no se atrevió a interrumpirla, seguramente se enojaría. Se dio media vuelta para esperarla en el interior del templo.

-Es raro verte fuera de tu templo en estos día, Nira –dijo Brigetta de pronto sin apartar la vista de las rosas. Como era común en ella, no traía puesta su máscara.

-Hola Brigetta. Lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción más que salir de ahí –ahora era Nira quien miraba las rosas y Brigetta la que miraba a su interlocutora.

-¿No tenías opción? –hizo una pausa-. Tengo una idea, ayúdame a regar las flores mientras me platicas lo que pasó.

-¿Eh? –volteó a verla desconcertada-. Pero yo no sé cómo… -La amazona de Piscis dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-No tiene gran ciencia. Anda, ven –Brigetta le tendió la manguera. Nira se acercó y la tomó con inseguridad-. Sólo asegúrate que el agua salga como hasta ahora, y muévela lentamente por todo el jardín –la pelirroja al principio lo hizo dubitativa, pero al ver que Brigetta la miraba con una emoción poco usual en ella, fue agarrando confianza hasta tal grado que parecía que ya lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

-Siempre había creído que les daban un tratamiento especial a sus rosas, y que no cualquiera podría hacerlo; sin embargo es como cuidar cualquier planta.

-No como cualquier planta, pero el principio es el mismo. Hay que cuidarlas, hacerles saber que te importan. Desahógate con ellas como si lo estuvieras haciendo conmigo… o mejor aún, con Milo. Piensa en ellas como tus mejores confidentes, te sentirás mejor. ¡Oh!, pero antes quítate eso –Brigetta le quitó la máscara.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Nira volteó a verla extrañada.

-Está prohibido entrar a este jardín con máscara.

-Estoy segura que acabas de poner esa regla –Brigetta se limitó a reír bastante divertida. Nira dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó su mirada a las rosas.

-¿Me lo dirás?... aunque me pregunto por qué vienes conmigo y no con Aster.

-Supongo que porque ambas estamos pasando por algo similar.

-Es una buena razón.

Nira le platicó desde que Milo despertó hasta lo sucedido esa mañana, omitiendo la traición de Aretusa. Brigetta la escuchaba atenta, alegrándose del hecho que Milo por fin ya estuviera fuera de peligro, y sorprendiéndose de la tranquilidad con que la amazona le platicaba todo aquello. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, la guardiana de Piscis tomó la manguera que Nira sujetaba sin mediar palabra y la guardó. Entraron al templo, Brigetta le mostró el cuarto en el cual iba a dormir y después cada una agarró por su lado durante el resto del día.

_-¡Nira! –gritó Milo desesperado mientras era detenido de ambos brazos por dos soldados, mientras que un tercero lo sujetaba por detrás-. ¡Suéltenme!, no pienso irme dejándola así._

_Se quitó a los tres con suma facilidad y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, sin embargo fue detenido con un fuerte golpe en el estomago proporcionado por su maestro que lo sofocó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se agarraba el área golpeada._

_-No puedo irme… dejándola así –tosió un par de veces e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Dárdanus se lo impidió colocando el dedo índice sobre su frente. Milo no hizo más que mirarlo con temor y sorpresa._

_-Nada lograrás quedándote aquí, así que te irás… me guardarás rencor por un tiempo, pero lo que haré es por tu bien._

_-Espere…_

_Dárdanus no le hizo caso y le atacó con un fino rayo celeste. Una fuerte descarga recorrió el cuerpo del recién nombrado caballero dorado, quien gritó presa del intenso dolor. Con el mismo ataque, Dárdanus lo lanzó hacia donde estaban los soldados…_

Milo despertó gritando y sujetándose la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo se había tratado de otro extraño sueño. Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando la oscuridad que invadía el cuarto a esa hora de la noche, sudando y respirando de forma agitada. Ya habían pasado poco más de tres días desde que se había quedado solo, y desde entonces no había noche en la que no tuviera un sueño parecido a ese, en el que se miraba mucho más joven, siempre sometido a complejos y peligrosos entrenamientos.

-Maldita sea, si sigo así terminaré por volverme loco… ¿qué traigo en la mano? –Milo prendió la luz sin mover la mano en la cual sentía un leve peso y cosquilleo. Al momento de ver el enorme escorpión celeste que subía por su brazo, se lo quitó de encima con un movimiento brusco y se bajó rápidamente de la cama-. ¡¿Qué es eso?!

El escorpión parecía mirarlo fijamente, puesto que no se movía y sus tenazas apuntaban hacia él. Milo se cuestionó por qué Nira jamás le dijo acerca de ese "pequeño" inquilino o quizá hasta ella misma desconocía de su existencia. Como fuese, si quería dormir tranquilo debía deshacerse de eso, pero el simple hecho de acercársele le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Vete!... ¡largo!

El arácnido no se movió, cosa que desilusionó al peli azul. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Era más que obvio que no le iba a hacer caso… era un animal. Lo que pasó después para Milo fue casi como haberse vuelto a dormir. El escorpión se bajó de la cama de un salto –hasta donde él sabía, insectos tan grandes como ese no deberían ser capaces de hacer algo así-, y se dirigió directamente hacía él. Por alguna razón desconocida por él, Milo no se movió de donde estaba y se limitó sólo a mirar.

El escorpión subió lentamente por su pierna y se metió debajo de la playera que vestía, sintiendo como se detuvo justo a la altura de su hígado. Milo apenas iba a quitárselo de encima, cuando el venenoso animal clavó su prominente aguijón en su piel. El dolor en un principio fue como el de un pinchazo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a sentir como el veneno era inyectado a gran velocidad. Al terminársele su líquido mortífero, el escorpión se bajó del cuerpo de Milo y se fue. El chico de ojos turquesa lo miró marcharse sin comprender absolutamente nada. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando empezó a sentir un ardor horrible no sólo en donde ese animal acababa de picarle; sino que también en otros catorce puntos más distribuidos en su dorso y piernas. Se levantó la playera y con sorpresa vio que tenía cuatro picaduras más aparte de la que le había hecho.

-¡¿Cuándo me lo hizo?! –se preguntó aterrado y corrió rumbo al baño en busca de algún medicamento contra picaduras de escorpión, pero tras el espejo no había nada-. Maldición, ¡debe haber algo!

Tiró todo lo que había, desesperado por no saber qué tanto daño causaría el veneno de ese escorpión tan extraño e intimidante. Al percatarse que ahí no había nada que pudiera ayudarle, se fue a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo. A mitad del camino, un dolor intenso lo paralizó de pies a cabeza, cayendo sin más remedio al suelo. No podía gritar, no podía mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo; lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar con fuerza los ojos en la espera de que ese dolor pasara.

Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente. Algunas ya las había visto en sueños los días anteriores, pero muchas más le eran por completo nuevas. Quiso abrirlos sin conseguirlo, sus parpados se negaban a querer obedecerle. Creyó que moriría ahí, retorciéndose del dolor que aumentaba a cada instante. Ese escorpión le había picado quince veces en total, ¿cuánto veneno no le habría inyectado? Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor se intensificó en el acto. Mientras, las imágenes pasaban una a una a alta velocidad. Cuando creyó que eso jamás terminaría, la proyección de aquellos recuerdos olvidados se detuvo en uno en especial. Milo abrió los ojos de manera brusca y lo pudo ver como si de una película se tratase…

_Por fin había logrado llegar a la guarida del gigantesco escorpión que vigilaba la armadura dorada del octavo signo zodiacal. Se trataba de una alta meseta de un kilometro de diámetro ubicada en el centro de la pequeña isla Antímilos[1]. En uno de los extremos se lograba apreciar una enorme cueva, seguramente el lugar en el cual se refugiaba. Estudió con cuidado el terreno en el cual se encontraba y se dio un poco de tiempo para agarrar fuerzas y confianza antes de llamar al inmortal Acytón. Al sentirse listo caminó con paso lento, pero decidido, al centro del círculo, sin apartar la mirada de la cueva._

_-¡Oye! –gritó Milo con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Mi nombre es Milo y vengo por la armadura dorada de Escorpión! ¡Sal y entrégamela!_

_-¡Oh! –exclamó una voz gruesa y ronca desde el interior-. Por fin Dárdanus me envía a alguien con quien divertirme después de tantos años de permanecer dormido –un fuerte temblor comenzó a sentirse a lo largo de la meseta. Milo se puso en guardia en la espera de su enemigo-. Crees que esto será fácil, pero déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir al enorme escorpión del interior. Poseedor de un aspecto intimidante, el mitológico Acytón era mitad humano-mitad escorpión. De donde debieran estar las piernas, se extendía todo el cuerpo del animal, el cual era de un extraño color celeste. Su cola, tan larga como su cuerpo, terminaba en un aterrador aguijón escarlata que podría ser tan grande como cinco cabezas humanas. Milo se preguntó cuántos litros de veneno contendría en algo tan grande. La sola idea de pensarlo hizo que diera un gran trago de saliva. Posó su mirada en las tenazas que podrían partirlo a la mitad en cuestión de instantes si lograban aprisionarlo. Miró directamente los ojos de Acytón y sintió una leve repugnancia al ver sus ojos negros idénticos a los de un escorpión pero del tamaño de un ojo humano. De su boca salían un par de pequeñas patas de insecto que se movían sin cesar y, contorneando su pálida faz, caía una espesa mata de cabello negro._

_Acytón__ fue el primero en atacar. A diferencia de lo que Milo había esperado al verlo, era demasiado rápido; tanto como la luz. El golpe que recibió en el estomago lo lanzó hasta la orilla de la meseta, quedando su cabeza volando. La enorme quimera quiso aprovechar aquello para lanzarlo al vacío, sin embargo, Milo logró esquivarlo por las justas, siendo su playera rasgada de un costado sin ser tocada su piel. _

_-Oh, creíste que era lento por mi tamaño y eso casi te cuesta volver a subir la meseta –dijo Acytón con tono burlón._

_-Sí, pero ahora que sé que no sólo eres grande sino también rápido, tomaré mis precauciones._

_-Bien, porque espero que me entretengas por un buen rato. Demuéstrame que puedes llegar a ser un verdadero escorpión._

_-Ten por seguro que te lo demostraré. Verás que soy un digno portador de la armadura._

_-Oh, eso ya lo veré en el transcurso de nuestra pelea. Te dejaré que me ataques primero, así que aprovecha._

_Milo se sintió desconcertado ante aquella oportunidad, todo indicaba que Acytón estaba bastante confiado en que nada podría dañarle. Eso más que alegrarlo lo frustró, tenía la leve impresión de que Acytón le estaba preparando una sorpresa nada agradable. Incendió su cosmos dorado y se lanzó a atacarlo, desapareciendo a mitad del camino. Acytón adivinó sus movimientos y lo contraatacó con una de sus tenazas, pudiendo Milo esquivarlo dando un salto e impulsándose de la misma. Sin embargo, el escorpión le golpeó con la cola, azotándolo contra el suelo. Tan pronto como el joven aprendiz se levantó, el guardián de la armadura le atacó con su aguijón. Milo intentó esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado y, aunque lo logró, no pudo hacer nada contra el golpe que recibió en la cara por parte de la cola y que lo mandó hasta el fondo de la cueva._

_-Oh, ¿aun sigues vivo? –preguntó Acytón asomándose hacia la negrura de su propia guarida. Su sonrisa se enanchó al escuchar a Milo toser-. Si te quieres rendir sólo dilo y te dejaré marchar._

_-Ah, cállate –los pedazos que habían caído sobre Milo se escucharon caer produciendo eco cuando este se levantó-. Yo no me iré de aquí sin esa armadura, que eso te quede bien claro… ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!_

_Acytón lo aprisionó de pronto contra la pared con sus tenazas. Miró a Milo con una sonrisa torcida y colocó el aguijón sobre su cabeza. Milo vio con desagrado como de la punta caían gotas de veneno al suelo._

_-Demuéstrame que puedes llegar a ser un verdadero escorpión._

_A Milo no le gustó aquello e hizo crecer rápidamente su uña escarlata, lanzando un rayo carmesí, como pudo, al abdomen de su cuerpo arácnido. Acytón retrocedió un poco, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Milo de librarse y correr hacia la salida de la cueva, ahí dentro tenía mucha desventaja. Cuando estaba por llegar, la enorme quimera le bloqueó el paso._

_-Oh, no saldrás de aquí hasta que me demuestres lo que quiero. O decidas rendirte. O mueras…_

_-Maldición_

_Milo volvió a preparar su ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Acytón lo atacó nuevamente con su aguijón. El peli azul apenas y lo esquivó de un salto, pero fue aprisionado contra la pared una vez más por las tenazas de la bestia, golpeándose con fuerza la espalda. Milo volvió a lanzar su ataque, esta vez a la cara, logrando su cometido de zafarse. Por segunda ocasión corrió hacia el exterior. La enorme cola de Acytón apareció de pronto frente a él y, de la sorpresa y el impacto, cayó al suelo de espaldas. Una lluvia de aguijonazos empezaron a caerle a gran velocidad, y Milo los esquivaba como podía; saltando, girando sobre sí mismo, corriendo… ¡Acytón le atacaba con toda la intención de matarlo de un sólo golpe! Esa situación ya estaba hartándolo, si quería esa armadura debía contraatacar. Dio un salto para evadir el aguijón y, aprovechando que su enemigo tenía la guardia baja, Milo le atacó con su puño. Sin embargo, Acytón lo detuvo fácilmente con su tenaza derecha y con la izquierda lo mandó a estrellarse al suelo._

_Por enésima vez, Milo se levantó. Ese último golpe le había abierto una profunda herida en la sien derecha y la sangre cubría parcialmente ese lado de su cara. Se quitó del ojo aquel líquido espeso con el dorso de su mano y miró con detenimiento a su adversario. Las enormes tenazas que tenía por brazos cubrían a la perfección su cuerpo humano y gran parte del de escorpión, mientras que su cola protegía al resto. A simple vista su defensa era impenetrable y eso le frustraba en demasía. Acytón lo miró divertido, le causaba satisfacción ver como el aspirante a la armadura se devanaba los sesos ideando un plan para derrotarle; qué tonto era. El peli azul sintió una enorme rabia al ver aquella sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Acytón, el muy maldito disfrutaba verlo en ese estado. Incendió su cosmos dorado e hizo crecer su uña escarlata, formándose en la punta un ligero resplandor de la misma tonalidad. Para sorpresa de Milo, Acytón puso en alto su cola, haciendo lo mismo sólo que con su aguijón. Permanecieron viéndose por un momento estudiándose mutuamente._

_Atacaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando cada uno catorce finos halos de luz carmesí contra el otro. Los impactos dieron en su respectivo blanco, sin embargo los efectos que se mostraron en cada uno fueron distintos. Acytón estaba de pie con apenas puntos rojos en los lugares donde el ataque de Milo había dado, prácticamente no le había pasado nada. Milo no podía decir lo mismo, él había sido lanzado varios metros hacia atrás y chocado contra la pared de la cueva. Al momento de querer levantarse, un agudo dolor lo paralizó por completo no pudiendo siquiera gritar._

_-Oh, tu aguja escarlata está incompleta –dijo Acytón mientras se acercaba a Milo-. ¿Qué crees tú que le pueda hacer falta?_

_Milo no supo que responder en ese momento, su mente estaba ensimismada por el dolor. Intentó una vez más levantarse, pero no pudo ni siquiera mover las manos para apoyarse. Acytón le miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta correcta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Milo volvió a intentarlo, esta vez ignorando el fuerte dolor que el movimiento le provocaba. Gotas de sudor caían una tras otra al suelo debido al esfuerzo que realizaba. El tiempo que tardó en hincarse se le hizo eterno, y para él pasó otra eternidad en lo que logró ponerse de pie apoyándose de la pared que se encontraba tras su espalda._

_-Oh, no creí que lo lograrías –dijo la quimera con cinismo. La sonrisa en sus labios se enanchó más al verlo sufrir de esa manera por su ataque._

_-Te dije… que me darás… la armadura del Escorpión –respondió Milo entre jadeos; todo su cuerpo temblaba y sospechaba que le estaba dando fiebre._

_-Oh, pero si no me has demostrado que eres un verdadero escorpión. Ni me has respondido la pregunta que te hice…_

_Milo lo comprendió todo entonces. Tenía el carácter, la habilidad, la fuerza, la destreza, la rapidez; incluso tenía el aguijón de un escorpión, pero le faltaba lo más importante… aquello que lo hacía letal y peligroso, temido y respetado…_

_-Me falta el veneno… -respondió Milo sorprendido por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio en qué consistía realmente la prueba de Acytón para obtener la armadura dorada. El escorpión, al ser un animal de tamaño pequeño, no se vale de su fuerza sino de su habilidad de intimidar a su presa o enemigo, la rapidez de su ataque y la letalidad de su veneno. Era eso último lo que a Acytón le importaba más._

_El gigantesco escorpión sonrió y preparó su aguijón para un nuevo ataque. Milo simplemente se preparó para recibirlo y soportar todo el veneno que pudiera inyectarle y asimilarlo como un fluido más dentro de su cuerpo. Acytón clavó con fuerza y rapidez su aguijón en el corazón del aspirante a caballero. Milo no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor que le causaba sentir como el veneno invadía rápidamente cada rincón de su cuerpo…_

Experimentar aquello le hizo abrir los ojos. Se levantó, llevándose instintivamente una mano al pecho y sintió como su corazón latía con violencia. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se dirigió a la salida del templo…

* * *

_***Not**__**as de la Autora**_

[1] Antímilos (en griego Αντίμηλος), es una pequeña isla cíclada ubicada a 20km al noroeste de Milos. Administrativamente es parte de la municipalidad de Milos. Antímilos está deshabitada y también es conocida como Erimómilos (Desierto Milos). Su origen es volcánico.


	10. Detrás de la Rosa

**CAPÍTULO 9: DETRÁS DE LA ROSA**

El sonido de alguien entrando a su habitación la despertó. Abrió los ojos, sin embargo no se giró para ver quién era, quizá se tratara de Brigetta que había entrado por algo que necesitaba. Volvió a cerrar sus parpados ante aquella idea, pero al poco tiempo le extrañó no escuchar más pasos recorrer la recámara. Agudizó sus sentidos para intentar adivinar quién podría estar ahí.

-Nunca has logrado engañarme cuando finges estar dormida, Nira –la amazona dorada de escorpión abrió los ojos con brusquedad al escuchar esa voz-. Piensas seguir fingiendo o voltearás a verme.

Nira se enderezó aun dándole la espalda, su rostro no expresaba otra cosa que no fuera una gran sorpresa. Por un instante tuvo miedo de que todo se tratara de un sueño, al final de cuentas no sería la primera vez. Permaneció así, esperando que le hablara de nuevo.

-¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de verme? –preguntó desilusionado aquel hombre. Nira negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, es lo que más deseo, pero… -hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada a las sabanas rosadas que le envolvían las piernas-, tengo miedo que al voltear a verte, desaparezcas…

-Eso no pasará, pequeña –escuchó cómo se acercaba aun más a ella. Su sorpresa se acrecentó al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Milo… -volteó a verlo ilusionada-. ¡Milo!

La amazona lo abrazó con gran ímpetu al momento que reía y lloraba. Permanecieron un momento así, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, y después voltearon a verse a los ojos. Milo secó las lágrimas que humedecían las mejillas de la pelirroja con sus pulgares, dándole un tierno beso en los labios al poco después. Hubieran seguido besándose por un rato más de no ser por Brigetta que entró en ese momento.

-Disculpen –ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escucharla-. No me molesta lo que hagan aquí, pero al menos cierren la puerta –les guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sentimos, Brigetta –se disculpó Nira apenada.

-Yo no lo siento –dijo Milo con cinismo y la volvió a besar. Brigetta simplemente se rió y salió de ahí.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando los tres estaban tomando el desayuno en la impecable cocina de Brigetta. En cada rincón se apreciaba el toque femenino de la amazona: paredes en rosa, muebles en blanco y en el centro de la mesa del comedor una rosa roja en todo su esplendor. Mientras comían, Nira y Brigetta ponían al tanto a Milo de lo acontecido en esas dos semanas en las que estuvo ausente, que si bien no era mucho, lo más relevante era que Afrodita, el hermano de la amazona de piscis, seguía sin aparecer. Tal noticia sorprendió a Milo, pues eso significaría que el caballero de la doceava casa tendría casi un mes sin que se supiera donde estaba. Terminaron sus alimentos y tanto Milo como Nira se fueron de ahí rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca para hacerle saber que todo en la octava casa estaba en orden nuevamente.

Brigetta por su parte se dispuso a recoger los platos que habían utilizado para el desayuno con aire ausente y cierto pesar. Ver a Milo completamente recuperado le produjo ciertos celos hacia su compañera, siempre sí había tenido más suerte Nira que ella, eso fue algo que supo desde el principio. Una vez terminado se sentó en una de las sillas y contempló la rosa que adornaba la mesa.

-¿Dónde estás? –se preguntó, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro inmediatamente después. Permaneció un buen rato así sin ser consciente del tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor, yéndose acto seguido al jardín del templo a regar las rosas como era su costumbre.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar bastante lejano del Santuario, Hoglýdeos se encontraba recostado en el centro de un vasto campo de coloridas flores. Había sentido como esa conexión que había hecho con el caballero de escorpio se debilitaba conforme avanzaba la noche, desapareciendo por completo a las pocas horas de haber amanecido. Poco menos de una semana fue lo que le tomó a su mente librarse del encanto de sus palabras, menos tiempo de lo que él había estimado.

-No importa, dos días menos no es algo que deba preocuparme. Era de esperarse considerando lo terco que es –esbozó una sonrisa-. Me encantaría volver a encontrarme con ese caballero, realmente me cayó muy bien…

-A alguien no le va a gustar ver sus pequeñas flores aplastadas cuando regrese –dijo una dulce voz femenina entre risas a escasos pasos del joven. Hoglýdeos se levantó algo sobresaltado y volteó a verla-. Te he estado buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó intrigado. La sonrisa de la joven se atenuó más.

-No es nada que deba preocuparte. Esas expresiones serias no van contigo.

-Tengo mis razones de sobra, para que vengas tú personalmente a buscarme es que es algo importante y delicado, de otro modo habrías mandado a algún custodio a darme el recado –el peli naranja sonrió-. No es algo que deban saber ellos ni mucho menos los que están por debajo de ellos, ¿o me equivoco?

-En efecto, solo a ustedes y a nosotras nos concierne –la sonrisa que hasta el momento había iluminado la blanca faz de la joven pasó a ser casi imperceptible-. Tengo entendido que tu hermano mayor aun no despierta por completo y eso es un problema…

-Y necesitas de mis habilidades para acelerar el proceso, ¿no?

-Tan perspicaz como siempre –la mirada esmeralda de aquella mujer se clavó en los ojos de Hoglýdeos-. Ya va siendo hora de empezar a movernos y dejarnos de simples juegos como los que hemos estado llevando a cabo hasta el momento. Para eso necesitamos que estén los siete completos y justo falta el que más necesitamos.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que esté despierto por completo para entonces.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –hubo un momento de silencio-. Me gustaría conversar más contigo, pero tengo cosas que hacer… Te lo encargo mucho, Hedy.

-Vete tranquila, Agly.

Se quedaron viendo por un momento antes de comenzar a reírse. La muchacha se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, dejando a un pensativo Hoglýdeos.

-Así que ya se acerca el momento… siento pena por los santos de Athena.

Observó las flores y arrancó una del color de su cabello. Tomó el mismo camino que Agly para salir de ahí y cumplir con lo que le había sido encomendado.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, bañando al Santuario con un hermoso color naranja. Aretusa lo sabía pues su luz se alcanzaba a filtrar por las rendijas de la puerta que daba acceso a las celdas. Ver aquello más que hacerle un bien lo único que hacía era acrecentar su angustia y desesperación por encontrarse encerrada, así que optó por ocultarse en las penumbras de su celda. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta abrirse. Supuso que sería Nira quien le llevaba algo de comer, pero esa suposición la desechó tan pronto escuchó los pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Se levantó con temor y se acercó a las rejas que la aprisionaban. La luz que entraba la encandiló por un momento, pero al instante de acostumbrarse supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Es usted! –exclamó sorprendida apenas en un murmuro-. ¡El caballero dorado Milo de Escorpión!...

Brigetta se encontraba parada en la entrada de su templo observando el atardecer. Desde que su hermano había desaparecido, observar ese espectáculo de la naturaleza se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos. Pensaba que la belleza que encontraba en el sol durante ese momento del día se debía a la tristeza que sentía por la ausencia de su hermano. Desde que recordaba, el atardecer jamás le había causado tal atracción salvo en una sola ocasión, e imaginar que volvería a pasar fue algo que nunca cruzó por su mente.

-Y precisamente decidiste usar el mismo método que ella usó –dijo con ironía y acercó la rosa que había encontrado días atrás a su rostro y la olió-. No te bastó con sólo irte, sino que de paso te aseguraste que recordara todo –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y por primera vez sus ojos grisáceos se apartaron del atardecer para mirar la rosa-. Sólo espero no encontrarte como a ella, Afrodita, sería algo que jamás te perdonaría.

(_Brii, ¿por qué lloras?... ¿de dónde sacaste esa rosa tan linda?_)

-Y aun si vuelves por tu propio pie, si no me das una buena razón del por qué me hiciste esto, no pienso perdonártelo por un buen tiempo…

_-Brii, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó preocupado Afrodita a su hermana mayor mientras sostenía con fuerza la capucha de su chaqueta que el fuerte viento quería arrancarle. Pronto el pequeño reparó en la rosa roja que sostenía ella en su diestra-. ¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa tan linda?_

_-Pensé que tardarías más en llegar –contestó ella volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa._

_-¿Brii?_

_-¿Dime? –cualquier indicio que le hizo pensar al chico de cabellera celeste que su hermana había estado llorando había desaparecido, y se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado._

_-Ah… ¿de dónde sacaste esa rosa tan linda?_

_-Ya te lo diré, por lo pronto entremos que está haciendo demasiado frío._

_Afrodita asintió con un enérgico movimiento de su cabeza y corrió rumbo al interior, seguido de una sonriente Brigetta._

_La casa en la que vivían era de una sola planta con un ático, construida con madera y pintada de color rojo ladrillo. Contaba con una puerta de aspecto rústico de roble que tenía una pequeña ventana circular en la parte superior central de la misma, la cual estaba protegida con una gruesa varilla negra de fierro en forma de cruz. La casa estaba completamente rodeada por altos pinos cubiertos de nieve excepto por la parte frontal, sin embargo la altura de la nieve en el suelo fácilmente llegaba al medio metro. Al primer sitio que se dirigieron fue la cocina, Brigetta tomó un vaso de vidrio de los estantes y lo llenó de agua, colocando la rosa dentro con cierto pesar en su mirada. Afrodita, quien seguía embelesado por la rosa, no se percató de ello. Acto seguido, la muchacha se dispuso a preparar la comida._

_Una vez terminado de comer, Brigetta y Afrodita se dirigieron a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba la chimenea, colocando la bella rosa sobre esta. Después de un rato de estar solo mirando el fuego, Brigetta notó que su hermano estaba preocupado por algo, aunque una parte de ella sabía cuál era la razón. Aun así, se acercó a él para preguntarle._

_-Afrodita, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-Estoy preocupado –respondió sin voltearle a ver sino que su mirada la mantenía fija en el suelo-. Mi mamá ya se tardó mucho en regresar y afuera el viento no hace más que empeorar –hizo una pausa. Apretó los puños en un intento por controlarse y volteó a verla-. ¿Tú crees que ella esté bien?_

_Brigetta no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirar la rosa que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Una expresión triste se formó en su rostro, y respiró profundo. Afrodita mientras tanto solo la miraba expectante, necesitaba escuchar de su hermana que también creía que estaba bien para tranquilizarse._

_-Tú también lo crees, ¿verdad? –insistió el niño._

_La muchacha abrió la boca para responder, pero se arrepintió, no quería hacer sufrir a su hermano. Sin embargo ella sabía que de no hacerlo sería peor para él. Miró la rosa roja y respiró profundo de nuevo; tenía que hacerlo, le gustase o no. Le hiciera bien a su hermano o no. Afuera el bramido del viento golpeaba con fuerza las paredes y ventanas de la casa, preocupando más al chico de cabellera celeste y presionando a la muchacha de largos cabellos rosas. Por tercera ocasión, Brigetta inhaló aire a profundidad._

_-Ella se fue, Afrodita –dijo la joven sin apartar su mirada de la rosa, con resentimiento en su voz. Su hermano solo la miró atónito-. Nos abandonó aquí, a nuestra suerte, en este infierno congelado._

_-Estás mintiendo –el niño la miró con una mezcla de enojo y miedo. Brigetta bajó la mirada un momento, cuando la volvió a dirigir a la rosa, Afrodita contempló como los ojos grisáceos de su hermana se anegaban de lágrimas._

_-Llegué con los leños, tal y como me lo había pedido, pero ella… –hizo una pausa y apretó fuerte los puños-, ella solo se limitó a mirarme sorprendida y después me abrazó, diciéndome al oído "lo siento mucho, cuida bien de tu hermano". Volteó a verme y me sonrió, dándome la rosa y…_

_-¡Ya deja de mentirme! –la muchacha volteó verlo sorprendida._

_-Afro…_

_-Mi mamá no nos pudo haber abandonado como dices, ¡ella sería incapaz de eso! Si esto es una broma, ya fue suficiente, Brii._

_Afrodita se levantó enfurecido y se marchó rumbo a su cuarto con paso rápido y cerró con fuerza la puerta al entrar. Brigetta, quien no culpaba a su hermano por no creerle, se dirigió a la rosa que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y la sacó del agua. En un arrebato de tristeza y coraje, colocó la rosa entre sus manos, dispuesta a destruirla, pero al ver lo hermosa que era la acercó a su nariz y la olió; su fragancia le resultaba reconfortante._

_-Voy a protegerlo –murmuró a la rosa roja-. Voy a protegerlo de cualquier cosa que quiera dañar a mi hermano, y los dos saldremos de aquí para buscar algo mejor… lo juro…_

_Respiró profundo por cuarta ocasión en el día y regresó a la bella flor al vaso con agua. Sonrió un poco y se fue a seguir con los quehaceres de la casa._

_Pasaron tres semanas con singular rapidez. Como todas las mañanas de invierno, Brigetta había ido al bosque a recolectar la suficiente leña para todo el día y, como su hermano no le había acompañado por seguir molesto con ella, se puso a tararear una canción con el afán de no sentirse tan sola. Realmente ya no le agradaba esa canción pues le traía recuerdos dolorosos sobre su madre, pero no se sabía otra. Así pues, el silencio del bosque era alejado con el cantar de la joven, únicamente interrumpida cuando caía sobre ella puñados de nieve al ser las ramas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Sin esperárselo tropezó, cayendo al suelo de bruces y lastimándose los brazos y el pecho con los leños que había recolectado hasta entonces. Cuando volteó a ver de qué se trataba, quizá un leño semienterrado queriendo ser encontrado, se topó con la sorpresa de ver una rosa roja justo igual a la que su madre les había dejado como regalo de despedida. Brigetta se sintió extrañada por ver una a mitad del bosque y más aun en la nieve, así que curiosa la quiso sacar de ahí, sin embargo junto con ella salió la mano de una mujer. Al verla, Brigetta no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, cayendo de espaldas sobre la nieve al querer alejarse de aquello torpemente. Tragó saliva asustada, preguntándose quién podría estar enterrada bajo la nieve, aunque una parte de ella creía saberlo con dolorosa seguridad. Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo y, asustada e insegura, comenzó a quitar la nieve que la cubría con sus manos trémulas y heladas. Tal y como lo había sospechado, el cuerpo se trataba del de su madre…_

-¡Brigetta!

Aquel grito la sacó de sus recuerdos de una manera bastante brusca en su opinión, la había hecho estremecerse y no era algo que le agradara. Se percató con sorpresa que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por una franja naranja en lo más bajo del horizonte. Volteó a ver a la culpable de su estremecimiento con una expresión molesta.

-Me asustaste –le reprochó.

-Sí me di cuenta. Debiste haberte visto… ¡fue el mejor susto que te he dado! –exclamó victoriosa aquella joven de corta cabellera castaña oscura y despeinada, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres, Mika?

-En realidad nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi perdida viendo el horizonte… no pude evitarlo, ya me conoces –se rió un tanto avergonzada, aunque Brigetta intuyó que se estaba divirtiendo bastante-. Por cierto, ¿ya te enteraste?

-Si te refieres a lo de Milo, eso ya lo sé –respondió la amazona de Piscis indiferente. Mika solo se rió un poco.

-No, no me refiero a eso, aunque considerando que Nira se estaba quedando aquí era de esperarse que fueras la primera… bueno, la segunda; Nira fue la primera.

-Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? –Mika notó un poco más de interés por parte de la joven de cabellos rosados.

-Reunión, mañana, a primera hora. Al parecer hay información sobre el atacante de Milo… quizá también tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de tu hermano…

-Puede que si… -dijo Brigetta con aire ausente, a Mika le extrañó su reacción un poco. Piscis se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al interior de su templo-. Sí eso es todo lo que querías decirme ya puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer.

Vio a Brigetta desaparecer en las penumbras de la doceava casa y, acto seguido, Mika emprendió su camino rumbo hacia su templo.


End file.
